


Shadow

by StarGoddess



Series: Shadow 'Verse [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence (Post Series), Ancient Devices, Ancients, Angst, BAMF John Sheppard, BAMF Women, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Empathy, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence, Sentient Atlantis, Spies & Secret Agents, Team as Family, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Torture, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 54,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGoddess/pseuds/StarGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a traitor threatens the SGC and Atlantis, John goes back to Earth to protect his family.</p><p>“You keep saying 'they',” Cameron commented, “I thought it was just the one CIA guy.”<br/>“It is unlikely one man could coordinate an attack such as this,” Teal'c spoke evenly.<br/>“Four people minimum,” EJ considered, “CIA, IOA, two go-betweens. And that's just for planning. That doesn't include whoever they contracted for the hits and whatever goons they've hired for protection. Someone in the IOA had to have leaked the intel, because the CIA doesn't normally have access to information like that otherwise.”<br/>“What do we do now?” Landry prompted.<br/>EJ took a deep, bracing breath, “The easiest way to get what we want is to give them what they want.”<br/>“No,” John said flatly.<br/>“I have a plan,” EJ turned to him.<br/>“I’m sure you do,” John's hazel-green eyes sharpened as he met her violet gaze, “I’m also pretty sure that it’s a terrible plan.”<br/>“You haven’t even heard it yet,” EJ protested, raising her voice slightly, “Can you at least pretend to listen before you assume it’s a terrible plan?”<br/>“Nope,” John replied swiftly.<br/>The argument deteriorated from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winner

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part of the main Shadow 'Verse trilogy, set four months after the end of the second story.  
> Please read the first two stories in this series, entitled 'Chaos' and 'Order', respectively, so this conclusion will make sense.  
> Updates will be (hopefully) every couple days.  
> Also, I ninja-edit whenever I get bored, even after the story is already done. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bold text indicates telepathic communication. Bold and underlined text indicates telepathic communication from Atlantis.
> 
>  
> 
> Vague Disclaimer: None of the Stargate characters or terms belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment. Google Translate was used for all foreign languages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the eye color I had in mind for the OFC - http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs36/f/2008/248/e/a/What_Purple_Eyes_You_Have_by_Octosaur.jpg  
> And the hair - http://www.prettydesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/Natural-Long-Hairstyle.jpg

Carter walked out of the transporter, engrossed in the report she was reading from her tablet as she took the scenic route back to her quarters for the night. She hadn’t taken more than ten steps down the hall before someone rammed into her, sending the tablet flying from her hands and clattering to the ground. 

“Crap, sorry, ma’am,” a strong hand grabbed Carter’s arm to keep her from following the tablet to the floor. 

Carter scowled at the tall man in a plain black tee and BDU pants in front of her, boots laced up only enough to keep them from falling off.

“Where are you trying to get to in such a hurry, Sheppard?” Carter asked as the man released her arm.

John bent down to retrieve the tablet and handed it back to Sam as he answered, “Nowhere in particular. Just in a hurry.” 

“Don’t you leave at 0800 tomorrow to supervise the set-up of the new Beta site?” Sam questioned absently as she looked over the tablet to make sure it hadn’t been damaged. 

“Yes, ma’am,” John answered easily. 

Sam looked up from the tablet to see Sheppard glancing back and forth down the hallway, trying to hide a colorful weapon behind his back.

“Colonel Sheppard, is that a nerf gun you’re trying to hide?” Sam raised a curious eyebrow. 

John had the grace to give his commanding officer a sheepish look as he dropped his hand back to his side, tapping the colorful gun on his thigh nervously, “Yes, ma’am?” 

Carter held back her smile, putting on her best ‘serious General’ face, and spoke using the sternest voice she could muster, “Why _exactly_ are you running through the halls this late at night carrying a nerf gun, Colonel?” 

John looked down at the gun, then back up to the General’s face, before he answered completely seriously, “Training exercise, General. Just making sure the senior members of the expedition are fully prepared to deal with any situations that pop-up.” 

“Senior members? McKay and Zelenka haven’t been out of their lab except for food and sleep in over a week. Lorne was in my office an hour ago, dropping off the latest patrol schedule before he went to bed for the night. Teyla and Ronon are both off-world. Keller's shift ended three hours ago. I obviously wasn’t notified about any training exercises. That just leaves you and Colonel Baran.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” John’s mouth twitched into half a smile.  

Carter rolled her eyes, “Please try not to break any equipment during this ‘training exercise’, Sheppard.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Sheppard started down the hallway again, at a slightly more sedate speed. 

“Hey, John?” Carter called after him. 

He turned back, "Yeah, Sam?"

“The corridor outside Gym 4 is empty this time of night,” she smiled, “Good place for an ambush.” 

John smirked and changed directions to go towards the area she had suggested, footsteps quickening to a run as he went around the corner. 

Sam continued down the hallway, her attention back on the report she had been reading before the interruption. She made it almost three whole minutes before her progress was halted again, this time by a small object hitting the dead center of her chest. 

“Crap, sorry, Sam,” EJ stepped out from behind the staircase she had been using for cover, “Thought you were someone else.” 

Sam looked down to the bright orange nerf dart that had been caught on her tablet and looked up at the young blonde, also dressed in a plain black tee and uniform pants, bare feet on the floor. She picked the dart up and handed it to EJ, “Training exercise, Colonel Baran?” 

“Of course, ma’am,” EJ smiled unabashedly, raising her colorful gun to put the dart back.

“Aren’t you scheduled to leave with the rest of AR-2 at 0700 tomorrow to begin negotiations with the Makamans?” Sam sighed. 

“Yes, ma’am,” EJ agreed easily, “Evan and I spent the morning going over their culture in the database. I’m fully prepared.” 

“I’m sure you are, EJ. Don’t stay up too late,” Carter looked the younger woman over, “Who’s winning?” 

“Tie score, at the moment,” EJ straightened, “But I intend to win, General.” 

Carter started up the staircase that EJ had come out from behind, “I sent him to Gym 4.” 

EJ took off at a run as soon as Carter finished speaking, slapping footsteps echoing down the hall. 

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ *

 

John held himself still against the wall, letting his eyes adjust to the dim lighting, breathing slowly as he held his colorful gun ready. He heard quiet footsteps coming slowly towards him. A second colorful weapon appeared from around the corner, held by a slim, feminine form. He waited until she was past the short hall he was standing in before stepping out and pressing his gun between her shoulder blades. 

“Toss your gun on the ground,” John ordered calmly. 

EJ let the gun fall from her hands and it clattered to the floor. She raised her hands to shoulder height and turned slowly to face John. 

“Surrender,” he commanded with a smirk. 

“Never,” she smiled.   

EJ reached forward quickly to pull the gun out of his grip with her right hand, throwing it down the hall behind her, and aimed her left fist at his stomach. John shifted slightly so the blow glanced by his ribs. He grabbed her left wrist before she could pull her arm back and spun them both, shoving EJ into the wall behind him. He grabbed her other wrist and lifted both above her head, pinning her to the wall with his body pressed against hers. 

John leaned closer, angling his head down to whisper against her lips, “Surrender.” 

“Not a chance,” EJ's lips brushed against his as she spoke.   

EJ pushed off the wall hard, twisting out his grip and taking off towards the nearest door. She waved a hand over the control crystals and the door slid open just as John tackled her from behind, arms around her waist. The two of them went sprawling through the doorway and it slid shut behind them as they started wrestling for dominance. EJ managed to get the upper hand, sitting low across his hips, reaching to grab his hands and pin them to the floor, grinning as she did so. 

John surged up to flip EJ over, this time with a tighter grip on her wrists, and used his size to keep her underneath him on the floor. She squirmed under him, struggling against his grip and wrapping one leg around his to try to flip him back over.

“Surrender,” he whispered again, grazing his teeth against the spot behind her ear that had her pulse jumping and her leg stilling. 

“Make me,” she enunciated the words as she rolled her hips against his. 

He held both her wrists in one large hand and trailed the other slowly down her arm, touch warm and teasing. He followed her collarbone with his fingertips, dragging them slowly down the center of her chest to pull the hem of her shirt roughly from her pants. He pulled the shirt all the way up to her neck, EJ arching her back to help as he pulled it over her head, before he stopped, leaving it wrapped and tangled around her wrists, releasing his hold on her. He leaned back to survey the revealed expanse of lightly tanned skin, breasts covered by navy blue silk. 

EJ shivered, lips parting on a soft gasp, as John dipped his head to tease along the edge of the fabric at the top of her breasts, tongue darting out for quick tastes and nips of the soft skin. He placed fleeting kisses down the center of her stomach, then stopped, looking back up at her face with a knowing smirk as he moved one hand over the buckle to her belt, flicking it open easily. He drug his fingers across the smooth skin of her stomach along the top of her partially open pants, feeling the muscles under them shudder as she fought to keep her breathing slowed. He swiped a thumb over the jagged scar above her left hip that had never fully faded away, then dipped his head down again to run his tongue across the marred skin. 

“Surrender,” John smirked, lifting his head up to look at her face. 

EJ lifted her head from the floor to meet his eyes defiantly, her eyes black, edged with only a slim ring of violet. 

“Say it,” he commanded, his voice taking on a hard edge as his fingers slipped under the band of her matching blue panties to tease the silky-smooth skin under them, "Or I'll stop." 

When EJ only bit her bottom lip in response, John lifted both his hands away from her and started to stand up. 

“You win,” she breathed, dropping her head back to the ground, “I surrender.” 

“You surrender, _what_?” he laid down on top of her again, placing his hands on the ground on each side of her head, holding his body a short distance above hers. 

“I surrender, _sir_ ,” EJ moaned quietly, looping her still-bound arms around his neck and hooking her legs around his hips to pull him hard against her.   

John crushed his lips to hers, savoring her sweet taste as he tangled his tongue with hers. He broke away with a harsh nip to her bottom lip, scrapping his teeth down the side of her neck, then back up to her ear, tangling his fingers in her long hair to hold her in place. 

“That’s better,” he whispered, tone still commanding, “Now, if you’re a very good girl and do _everything_ I say, I might consider letting you go.” 

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ *

 

EJ was standing in the middle of the gate room, going over some final details of the mission with Sam and Evan when the Stargate sprung to life in front of them. 

“I’ll be expecting updates every twelve hours,” Sam told Evan, “And if it takes longer than four days, bring the whole team back for some rest and let them know we'll return in a couple days.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Evan nodded.   

“EJ, if you run into any trouble, call me and I’ll see if I can free up some more resources to trade,” Sam reminded her.   

“I think we’ll be okay,” EJ consulted the tablet with her notes in front of her, “The Makamans seem to be interested more in hearing about the different religions of Earth than actual resources. I stuck a couple different books in my pack to give them as a gesture of good faith.” 

“Sounds good,” Carter nodded, motioning the four members of AR-2 closer to the gate. 

EJ stopped a couple steps before the gate and turned to tilt her head up towards the control room just as John stepped out onto the balcony. He gave her a quick smile, which she returned, and he threw a sloppy two-fingered salute before he winked and turned around to head down the back stairs. 

Sam watched the exchange and just before EJ stepped through the gate, she spoke up, “Did you win?” 

“No, ma'am,” EJ looked over her shoulder and blushed bright pink, “I lost...in a manner of speaking. But we’ve scheduled a rematch when we’re both back on Atlantis in two weeks.” 


	2. Orders

“Walter!” General Landry bellowed from his seat behind his desk. 

The man he had yelled for appeared less than a second later at the door, “Yes, sir?” 

Landry looked up from his computer to the man dressed in a neat blue uniform with round, silver glasses on his face. 

“Where is SG-1 right now?” Landry asked carefully. 

“Teal’c and Miss Mal Doran are in the commissary,” Walter informed him, “Dr. Jackson is in his lab. Colonel Mitchell is scheduled to arrive in 30 minutes. Is there a problem, sir?” 

“There might be,” the General looked back to his laptop, “Get them up here, right away. And have someone call Mitchell, tell him to get here as quick as he can.” 

“Yes, sir,” Walter hurried back out of the room.  

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ *

 

Five minutes after he had summoned them, Daniel, Teal’c, and Vala came into the conference room to see General Landry staring out the large window overlooking the Stargate. 

“Whatever happened,” Vala started, “I had nothing to do with it…this time.” 

Landry turned to face the other three, expression serious.

“Sit down, please,” he gestured to the seats next to him as he took his place at the head of the table. He pressed a key on his laptop before turning the screen to face the three of them, “I found this in my email when I got in this morning. I'm sure you'll recognize yourselves in some of the photos.” 

“Is that EJ?” Vala leaned closer to the screen to get a better look. 

Daniel’s face paled as the video ended and everyone turned to look at him. 

“Well, Dr. Jackson?” Landry prompted, “You’ve spent the most time on Atlantis and if I remember my reports correctly, you were bonded to the AI along with a few others. Is that Colonel Baran in the video?” 

“I’m…It's...” Daniel hesitated, “I think we had better dial Atlantis and talk to Sam.” 

“Very well,” Landry agreed warily. He headed towards the stairs, followed quickly by the three members of SG-1, Daniel picking up the laptop to carry with him. 

“Sergeant, dial Atlantis and get General Carter on the line,” Landry ordered the tech. 

The control room was mostly quiet as the tech dialed the gate and spoke a few quick words to the tech on Atlantis before General Carter appeared on the monitor in front of them. 

“General Landry,” Sam acknowledged, “Our scheduled dial-up isn’t until tomorrow. Is there a problem?” 

Daniel handed the laptop to the tech, “Send the last email to Carter over an encrypted line.” 

“I received an interesting email this morning, Carter,” Landry informed her, “I’d like you to confirm the identity of the young woman featured so prominently in it.” 

Sam turned to a small screen next to her and tapped a couple keys. She watched the short video, eyes widening as it finished.

“Chuck, get EJ up here immediately,” Sam ordered quickly before turning back to the camera, “General, I’m going to have to call you back. Twenty minutes.” 

The gate cut off abruptly. 

Landry frowned and turned towards SG-1, “Did she just hang up on me?” 

“She did say she would call you back in twenty minutes,” Vala smiled. 

“General,” Daniel cleared his throat, “There is more to that email than you realize. Sam will explain when she calls back.” 

“Someone damn well better,” Landry turned and headed back up to his office. 

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ *

 

EJ walked into the control room seven minutes after the radio call had woken her, dressed in a soft black tee shirt and her black BDU pants, boots laced up tight over them. She had a holster on each of her thighs, her sleek black gun on the left side and one of the [Ancient energy weapons ](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080502224700/stargate/images/f/fd/Lantian_Weapon.jpg)on the right. She had pulled her [pale blonde hair up into a messy ponytail](http://cdn2-www.thefashionspot.com/assets/uploads/gallery/master_the_messy_pony-tail_in_under_5_minutes_10211/blake_lively_s_messy_pony2_20121211_1923086064.jpg) and there were visible bags underneath her calm, violet eyes. Her slim digital watch was around her right wrist, covering a small portion of the pale blue-silver symbols that decorated her both arms from elbow to wrist. 

“Someone had better be actively dying, Chuck. I'm talking apocalypse, the world's ending, the Wraith are here, someone overloaded a ZPM dying,” EJ scowled at the man in question, “I just got back three hours ago. I’ve only been asleep for two. If this isn’t an _actual_ emergency, I will stun you in the face. Repeatedly.”  

“General Carter wants to speak with you, ma’am,” Chuck dismissed her threats easily, “She’s in her office.”   

EJ gave the tech a final dirty look before walking past him into Carter’s office and plopping down into the closest chair. 

“Sam, in case you forgot, I _just_ got back today. I barely got to sleep before that evil little Canadian in the control room radioed me,” EJ sighed heavily, “The Makamans only sleep for five of their thirty hour days. What is so important?” 

Carter quietly turned her laptop around and hit a key to play the video. EJ sat in silence for a moment after it finished, hands curling into fists in her lap. 

“This was waiting in General Landry’s inbox this morning,” Carter stated evenly, “He called about ten minutes ago, asking me to confirm your identity. I told him I would call him back.” 

EJ stood, fury spreading across her face, “General, please have Sgt. Campbell dial Earth. I’ll need to take my file back with me.” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Carter reached into her desk to pull out a slim, black tablet, handing it to EJ. 

“No, ma'am, I think it’s an absolutely terrible idea,” EJ snatched the tablet out of the other woman’s hands, “But I can’t think of a way to fix this from Atlantis.” 

Carter nodded before standing up and heading back to the control room. 

EJ closed her eyes and took a long, steadying breath, **Tizzy, I’m going to be gone for a little while. Behave yourself for the others while I’m gone.**

 **Your blood pressure is significantly higher than normal, _Verus Defensor_. You are distressed.**  

**I am not distressed, Atlantis. I am very, _very_ angry. **

**The _Astria Porta_ has connected to Earth.  I will await your return.** 

EJ opened her eyes and walked out to the control room to see Carter chatting quietly with a screen showing a middle-aged man with short graying hair and silver stars on his shirt. 

“General,” EJ addressed Sam, “I downloaded my notes on the negotiations with the Makamans to the hard drive in my lab. Tell Lt. Colonel Lorne to have Tizzy translate them; they’re in Swahili." 

"Why are you writing your notes in Swahili?" Carter questioned. 

"Rodney sends the new minions into my linguistics lab to hack my firewalls as a test," EJ explained evenly. 

"He does _what_?" Carter sighed heavily. 

"If they pass, he keeps them for his lab. If not, he sends them to Radek or Miko," EJ started down the steps, "It was easier use a language that no one in the City understands rather than try to encrypt them further. I’ll update you when I can.” 

EJ stepped through the wormhole. It cut-off behind her and Sam turned back to the seated tech. 

“Dial the Beta site,” Sam ordered, “Recall Colonel Sheppard and have him come directly to my office when he arrives.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Chuck agreed easily, “Should I tell him Colonel Baran went back to Earth?” 

“Better not. Just get him back here," Carter headed towards her office, but stopped and turned back, "And tell Dr. McKay to report to my office as well. It seems I need to have another discussion with him." 

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ *

 

Daniel met EJ at the bottom of the ramp and she thrust the tablet she was carrying into his hands. 

 **No one else touches that,** EJ ordered. 

Daniel nodded and followed her silently up to the conference room where Landry, Teal’c, and Vala were waiting. 

“Where’s Colonel Mitchell?” EJ questioned briskly. 

“He was already on his way in when we called earlier. He arrived about two minutes ago,” Landry answered calmly, “He should be down here any time.” 

EJ turned to Daniel, “Call the _Iudex_ , tell him to double his security detail and not to ditch them like he normally does. He needs to get here as fast as he can. Tell him to bring his copy of my file.  SG-1 needs to remain in the Mountain until further notice. I'll need access to a smart phone; preferably a model that has come out in the last year. Don’t let anyone else touch the laptop that received the email.” [Latin: Judge]

“Excuse me, young lady,” Landry stepped forward and EJ felt irritation spike in him, “No one is doing anything until someone tells me what the hell is going on.” 

Mitchell came running up the back stairs, holding a large manila envelope. 

“General, I have something you need to see,” he opened the envelope and spread a couple dozen glossy 8 by 10 photos over the table, "I found this on my windshield this morning. I didn't recognize the name on the envelope, but the people in the pictures look pretty familiar." 

Everyone stepped forward, looking over the photos. 

"Who was the envelope addressed to?" EJ asked quietly.

Mitchell turned the envelope on the table over to reveal small, neat, black letters on the front. A light overhead grew brighter and shattered, sending small shards of glass raining down around them, and making everyone but EJ and Daniel jump. 

 **EJ, please calm down,** Daniel said hesitantly, taking a small step closer to her, **No one at the SGC knows about your abilities. If you start breaking things, people are going to start asking questions.**  

“ _Historicus_ , _fac ut dixi_,” EJ tightened her jaw, "If they found Mitchell's car, they already know about my connection to O'Neill."  [Latin: Historian, do as I said.] 

Daniel nodded, moving over to small desk in the corner to begin dialing the phone. 

"General Landry, you need to have an EOD team check over Colonel Mitchell's car," EJ said, clenching her fists and digging her short blunt nails into her palms, "Tell them to be extremely thorough." 

“Colonel Baran,” Landry looked her over again, “Explain.” 

“I apologize, sir,” EJ spoke evenly, “I can’t explain right now.” 

“Excuse me?” the General’s voice took on a hard tone. 

“You don’t have clearance, sir,” EJ stated. 

“I don’t have _clearance_? I am the head of the most secret military base on the planet. I'm fairly sure I have the security clearance to know what's going on with my own people." 

“No, sir, you do not,” EJ repeated, “General O’Neill will be able to explain when he gets here. All I can tell you for the moment is SG-1 is in danger.” 

“They are in danger every day, Colonel," Landry stepped closer to her and EJ felt the irritation morph into anger as he spoke again, "If you want me to authorize an EOD team, you’re going to have to better than that.” 

EJ opened her mouth to speak, but then felt the fear coming from Daniel as his voice rose, “What do you mean the police are there?” 

EJ crossed the room in a couple large steps and grabbed the phone from his hand just as he finished the last word, “Jack? It’s me. What happened?” 

“It seems I had a bit of a break-in while I was at work,” Jack answered easily, “The police are here going through my stuff. What are you doing at the SGC, EJ?” 

“ _Habemus a forsit_, _Iudex_ ," EJ gripped the phone tightly. [Latin: We have a problem, Judge]

" _Quod genus __rei est_?" [Latin: What kind of problem?]  

" _Quidam invenerunt me_." [Latin: Someone found me]

" _That_ would be a problem."  

"Did they take my file?” EJ asked quietly. 

“Your…” Jack trailed off and EJ heard him walking into a quieter room and ruffling through some things, “It’s gone.” 

“You're being targeted, Jack. You need to get here,” EJ stressed, “Sooner rather than later. Don't ditch your detail and I’d recommend you keep your gun on you at all times. SG-1 is being targeted as well.” 

“I knew I should’ve just shot you when I had the chance,” Jack sighed wearily, “I’ll get on the first transport I can after I’m done dealing with the police. Eight hours max. Tell Landry I’ll call him from the air. Don’t do anything stupid.” 

“I’ll try, but I make no promises,” EJ hung up the phone and walked back over to the still furious Landry, “General, kill orders have been issued for all members of SG-1 as well as several key members of the Atlantis expedition and General O'Neill. They're being targeted for assassination.” 

“Kill orders?” Mitchell questioned, surprise easy to read on his face, “What the hell does that mean?” 

“And what does it have to do with you?” Landry added, anger dissipating into concern for his people. 

“Again, I apologize, sir, but I can’t go into further details right now,” EJ spoke calmly, “General O’Neill said he would call you once he is on his way here.” 

“Very well, I'll send a team to check the car. But I will be expecting a full explanation as soon General O'Neill gets here,” Landry straightened and headed back into his office, shutting the door behind him. 

 **Daniel, keep hold of that file please. And find me that phone,** EJ reiterated.

 **I will,**  Daniel agreed easily, **You need anything else?**

“Actually, yes,” EJ spoke out loud, “I need some medical tape and directions to the gym.” 

“I can take care of that, EJ,” Vala spoke up, “I’ll walk you down.” 

“Thanks, Vala,” EJ smiled tightly at the dark-haired woman.


	3. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for the beginning of this chapter: My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'em Up) by Fall Out Boy. Here's a link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkIWmsP3c_s

Vala took EJ to the main gym after a quick trip to the locker rooms for tape, trying to wheedle more information out of the other woman along the way, but EJ simply ignored her. Once they got to the gym, EJ stripped off her tee-shirt, boots, socks, and both her thigh holsters with weapons still attached, leaving her in a faded black sports bra and her uniform pants. She piled everything neatly on a nearby bench, then preceded to wrap the tape Vala handed her carefully around her hands and feet. After EJ finished her wrappings, she stood, walking over to a large heavy bag with a wide base holding it steady on the floor and started punching and kicking it hard, drawing the attention of several of the people in the gym. Vala stayed for a little while, sitting on the bench with EJ's clothing, but left when she realized that EJ intended to fight with the large bag instead of explaining the situation any further. 

When Mitchell and Teal’c came in an hour later, EJ was still beating on the bag, sweat glistening on her skin. They came up behind her in time to see her deliver a swift, hard roundhouse kick that knocked the bag over on its side. 

“Colonel Mitchell, Teal’c,” EJ turned towards them, slowing her breathing, “Can I help you with something?” 

“There was a bomb in my car,” Mitchell said easily, “So small and well-hidden that the guys almost missed it. It was set to go off when the car reached a certain weight.” 

“When there was more than one person in your car, most likely. Better to grab attention and confuse investigators that way,” EJ gave a jerky shrug, “You can tell EOD not to bother tracing the explosives or tech. It’ll lead to a dead-end. Was there anything else?” 

“Jackson sent us down here to see if you needed anything,” Mitchell admitted in his good 'ol boy drawl. 

“Daniel is almost as bad as Tizzy,” EJ huffed in annoyance, “I don’t need…” she trailed off then tilted her head to the side as she looked Teal’c over with a calculating expression. 

“Jack told me once that you’re stronger than me and you’ve had extensive training, something like a hundred years worth,” EJ said cautiously, “Is that true?” 

“Indeed,” Teal’c intoned. 

“Would you be willing to spar with me for a while?” 

“I would.” 

“Cameron, could you clear the gym please?” EJ asked politely, turning towards him. 

“Why?” Cameron responded cautiously. 

“You wanted to know if I needed anything,” EJ explained, “I can’t think with all these people watching me. Please, get these people out of here and don’t let anyone else in. I need to think.” 

“Fighting with Teal’c is going to help you think?” Cameron asked warily.   

“It will help me clear my brain of extraneous details so I can think,” EJ clarified.   

Cameron looked to Teal’c, who only raised an eyebrow at the younger man. Cameron shrugged and turned around to start clearing people out of the gym, making up excuses to get them to leave. After the last person left, he shut the door and locked it behind him. He came over to stand on the edge of the mat Teal’c and EJ had moved to. 

“You know there are security cameras in here too, right?” Cameron offered helpfully. 

“Three of them,” EJ closed her eyes with half a smile, “But unfortunately all three have mysteriously developed loose wiring and aren’t working properly at the moment.” 

She opened her eyes, walking over to a rack and selecting two long staves. She tossed one to Teal’c, who caught it easily with one hand. 

“I’m not even going to ask,” Cameron settled onto a nearby bench, pulling a light blue Gameboy out of one of the pockets in his pants and turning it on. 

“Do you wish to set any rules before we begin, Colonel Baran?” Teal’c tucked his staff under his arm, holding it ready. 

“My name is EJ, Teal’c. I'd prefer if you called me that instead. My only rules are: try not to go too easy on me, but don’t do anything that will put me out of commission for more than twenty-four hours,” EJ rolled her shoulders, trying to relax the tension between them, “And we don’t stop unless one of us says ‘stop’.” 

“Very well, EJ Baran,” Teal’c inclined his head towards the young woman as she stepped forward. 

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ *

 

EJ was breathing hard, sweat dripping into her eyes as she absorbed another blow to her right arm from Teal’c’s staff. She felt a prickling in the back of her mind and stepped back swiftly, dropping her staff, and gulping in large breaths of air as she panted out the word ‘stop’. She tilted her head to the side for a moment, her expression turning angry as she stomped over to her pile of clothes, throwing the shirt back over her head and clipping her guns back in place before pulling her socks and boots on without bothering to remove the tape still wrapped around her feet. She unlocked the door and threw it open, slamming it hard against the wall as she stomped out of the gym, followed promptly by a confused Cameron and Teal’c. 

A couple minutes later EJ burst into the conference room, just as John stopped mid-conversation with Landry and turned towards her. He was dressed in his short-sleeved black BDUs and boots, a gun on each side in a mirror image of EJ’s, his dark hair in a messy, windblown style from being off-world.

“Colonel Sheppard,” EJ said evenly. 

“Colonel Baran,” John dragged his eyes over her, noting the forming bruises on her arms and the blood on her taped knuckles. 

“You’re supposed to be at the Pegasus Beta site,” she put her hands on her hips, frown forming on her face. 

“You’re supposed to be sleeping in Atlantis,” he stepped closer. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” she insisted, coming around the table.

“Neither should you,” he walked towards her until he was an arm’s length away. 

“ _Gehen Sie zurück, jetzt_ ,” EJ ordered, pointing a finger at the Stargate through the long window. [German: Go back, right now] 

“You can’t tell me what to do,” John reminded her, “We’re the same rank. General Carter sent me here to keep you in line.” 

“I don’t need a _P̄hū̂ rạks̄ʹā_ ,” EJ snarled the last word, “Go home.”  [Thai: keeper] 

“You threatened to shoot Chuck in the face.” 

“I threaten to shoot him in the face at least once a week. He threatens to send me through a space gate in retaliation. _Това е начина, по който общуват_.” [Bulgarian: That’s how we communicate.] 

 **You exploded a light bulb,** John pointed out, **in front of several people.**

**Daniel is a tattle-tale and a mother-hen and the first chance I get I'm going to do something appropriately evil to him. I momentarily lost control of my emotions and lashed out in a manner that didn't cause anyone harm. I have since regained my control, so you can go.**

**Well, someone has to make sure you _stay_ in control, so I’m staying.**  

“You are _not_ staying,” EJ poked a finger into John’s chest, “ _Ben iyiyim_.” [Turkish: I am fine]

John narrowed his eyes, “Don’t poke me, Emmaline. You’ve used four different languages in the last minute and a half, you're not fine. I’m not going anywhere, so you better just relax.” 

“I will relax when you’re back on Atlantis,” EJ poked him twice in the chest again, harder this time, visibly concentrating on using English, “Out of danger and away from all this.” 

One of John’s hands snapped up around her wrist, holding her arm in place, “Fine, you can come with me. We’ll both go home and watch a movie. I hear Zelenka got ahold of that new action flick. Lots of explosions.” 

“I need to be _here_ ,” EJ tried to pull her wrist out of his grip, but he tightened his fingers around her, holding her in place, “to fix this. You need to be in the City to figure out how they got those pictures.” 

“Carter has Lorne, McKay, and Zelenka on it already. They'll get it done faster without me there to interfere." 

“Stop being such a stubborn pain-in-the-ass and go back to Atlantis.  _Nu am nevoie de tine aici pentru a interveni_.” [Romanian: I don’t need you here to interfere.] 

“Remind me to have Jennifer check your hearing during your next physical.  _I'm not going anywhere_.” 

“Listen, Sheppard, you’re going back through that damn gate if I have to-” 

John cut her off by wrapping his other hand around the back of her neck and reeling her in for a hard kiss against her lips. He pulled away from her mouth and drew her closer, tucking her head into the crook of his neck and shoulders. 

“Shut up, Emma,” he commanded gently. 

EJ closed her eyes with a sigh, the fight draining out of her as exhaustion took over and her body slumped against his. 

 **The SGC has regulations, you know, about fraternization,** EJ informed him, **and you just kissed me in front of General Landry, Colonel Mitchell, Teal’c, and whoever that tech is sitting at the desk. Oh, and the four different security cameras that can see this particular spot.**

 **I’m not big on rules and regulations.**  

**What are you going to do if they try to replace you on Atlantis?**

**Who says they won't reassign you instead?**

**I'm more useful than you, just ask anyone. They'll definitely keep me over you. Especially since you initiated it.**

**Guess I'll just have retire early and move to the mainland with the Athosians then.**

EJ laughed softly as she stepped back. John lifted her hands and saw the wince she couldn’t hide when he turned them over, looking at the blood-stained tape. 

“What did you do?” he sighed. 

“I tried to take my anger out on a heavy bag,” EJ answered with a shrug. 

“And did that work?”

“Not really, people kept staring at me. Teal’c’s been hitting me with a stick for the last hour though,” EJ said wryly, “and that helped a little.” 

“I’m sure it did,” John drawled, “Injuries?” 

“A few,” EJ huffed, “ _Sed ego finem_.” [Latin: But I’m fine] 

“Status, Baran,” John commanded, more forcefully this time. 

“I have some bruises, including a rather deep one on my ribs, and I’m almost positive I fractured a couple bones in my right hand, along with the usual cuts and abrasions on my hands and feet,” EJ reported, “I also haven’t slept for more than five hours a day in the last week, including the two hours I managed to steal this morning before I got here. I skipped breakfast this morning too." 

“Okay, here’s what’s going to happen now,” John stepped back, dropping her hands, “Mitchell's going to take you down to the guest quarters where the airmen took our bags. He'll stand watch outside the locker room while you take a shower and change into some clean clothes. Then he’s going to go with you to the infirmary and you’re going to _behave_ while they check out your bruises and set your hand. I’ll meet you in back in your quarters when you’re done. I'll bring some food so we can both eat something before you take a minimum four hour nap.” 

EJ rolled her eyes, “I don’t think you can volunteer a fellow Colonel like that, Sheppard. Besides, it's the middle of the day here. I'm not going to be able to sleep." 

“I don’t mind showing you the way,” Cameron stepped forward, “It’ll get me out of the paperwork I'm supposed to be catching up on today.” 

 **And you'll go to sleep if I have to stun you,** John added silently. 

“If I'm not allowed to shoot Chuck, you're not allowed to shoot me, _carissime_ ,” EJ put her hands on her hips again. [Latin: dear one]

"Yes, I am," John smirked, "I have permission from both General Carter and General O'Neill." 

"You do not," EJ narrowed her eyes.

"I've had permission since you signed your contract four months ago," John said smugly, "Like I said, I’m here to keep you in line." 

"Remind me to have a _chat_ with Jack when he gets here," EJ huffed before turning on her heel to stalk down the back stairs. 

“Hey, Cam,” John called and stepped forward, lowering his voice as he continued, “Can you make sure the medical staff knows they need to warn before they touch her? She’s likely to react badly if they don’t, especially right now.” 

“I’ll take care of your girl, Shep,” Cameron agreed easily, “It seems I owe her for the bomb anyway.” 

“Bomb?” John turned back to Landry as Cameron and Teal’c followed EJ down the stairs, “Nobody said anything about a bomb.” 

“I was getting to that part just before we were interrupted,” Landry told him, “How did Colonel Baran know you were here? You only arrived five minutes ago.” 

“Part of our link, sir,” John stuck his hands in his pockets. 

“I thought that was just in Atlantis,” Landry inquired. 

“No, sir. The range is limited to about 300 miles here on Earth,” John explained, “But she can locate any of the Caretakers within that range.” 

“I see,” Landry said calmly, “That wasn’t included in the official reports the SGC received after the whole bonding incident, was it?” 

“General O’Neill classified the information about Colonel Baran’s abilities for her safety, sir,” John straightened. 

“It seems that a lot of things involving that young woman are classified,” Landry said dryly, “I don’t suppose you’re going to any more forthcoming with information than she is.” 

“Sorry, sir,” John shrugged, “I’m sure General O’Neill will brief you when he arrives.” 

“Is she telling the truth? Are my people in danger?” Landry questioned. 

“If she says they are,” John answered carefully, “they are. She doesn’t lie about this type of thing. She wouldn’t have come back to Earth for any lesser reason than to protect people.”   


	4. Briefing

John and EJ, both dressed neatly in their short-sleeved black BDUs, EJ with a silver splint covering the middle two fingers of her right hand, walked up the stairs into the conference room to see Jack, Landry, all four members of SG-1, Evan, and Rodney all sitting around the long conference table. They had the glossy 8 by 10s spread out over the table and the laptop was sitting open at the head of the table between the two Generals. 

“Seriously?” EJ asked as she sat down between Jack and John, “People are trying to kill them, Jack. Very bad people. You gave them permission to stay at the SGC instead of sending them back to Atlantis?” 

“I didn’t give them permission,” Jack replied easily. 

"But you gave the _Imperator_ permission to shoot me?" she pouted at the older man. [Latin: Protector]

"I did," Jack smiled, "So did Carter." 

"Really, Jack?" EJ whined, "Am I that bad?" 

"Yes," the five Caretakers chorused. 

"You two stay out of this," EJ scowled at Rodney and Evan, "You shouldn't even be here." 

“Evan and Rodney aren’t staying," Jack said, drawing her attention back to him, "They're only here to trade out the ZPMs for fully charged ones.” 

EJ’s eyebrows shot up and she turned back to Rodney, excitement clear in her voice as she spoke, “You finished? It worked?” 

“Of course it worked,” Rodney huffed, “It was my idea. I would have been done sooner, but I lost an entire month's worth of research in the explosion. Sam sent us to trade out the ZedPMs here and pick up hardcopies of the photos Mitchell received.” 

“I’m also supposed to deliver a message,” Evan added, “from the City.” 

“Oh, _please_ tell me you didn’t tell her what was going on,” EJ groaned. 

“It’s not like we had a choice once we started looking for security breaches,” Lorne tried to hold back his smile, barely succeeding.

“I think I hate you a little bit right now, Evan,” EJ narrowed her eyes at him, “What did she say?” 

 **Her exact words were: ‘Please inform the _Imperator_ and the _Verus Defensor_ that although they have been diligent in their efforts, they have yet to produce any heirs and it would be most inconvenient if they died', ** Evan spoke into the minds of all the present Caretakers, no longer containing his amusement. 

EJ’s jaw dropped and the tips of John’s ears pinked. 

“She did not say that,” John insisted. 

“Yes, she did,” Evan smiled widely, "I had her repeat it three times so I could remember the exact phrasing." 

“Say what?” Vala asked curiously, “Who said what?” 

“Never mind,” EJ’s cheeks blushed a bright shade of pink and she turned her head to face a confused Landry and amused Jack, “I assume you briefed Landry and SG-1 about my file?” 

“He did,” Landry nodded, “Most of it anyway. He didn’t have an explanation for the email I received or these pictures.” 

“Right,” EJ straightened, blush fading as she became serious, “As you now know, the person in the video clips was me. The writing imbedded in the photos between the clips was a code that my handlers used to communicate. Basically, it says that if I don’t turn myself over to them for what they're calling a 'debriefing', SG-1 and all of the Atlantis Caretakers will be assassinated. The envelope contained surveillance photos, proof that there are operatives in place to execute the orders should I fail to comply. The bomb in Cameron’s car was further incentive; a reminder that I am not the only killer they had access to.” 

“You’re not a killer, Emma,” John scowled. 

“Not anymore, John," EJ smiled softly at him, "But at one point, I was the very best." 

“So does this mean we know who the traitor is?” Daniel asked, “Jack and I managed to narrow it down to only two possibilities: the CIA and Homeland Security. There has to be a way to tell which one of them it was.” 

“Sort of,” Jack said, “I mean, we know who it is now but…” 

“But?” Landry prompted. 

“The code used in the email was unique to my former CIA handler,” EJ said calmly, looking over to Jack, “But I assume that he is… _unavailable_ right now.” 

“You could say that,” Jack admitted dryly, “He seems to have vanished into thin air. No one knows what happened to him and no one has seen him in days.” 

“That’s not the only problem, is it though?” Cameron motioned to the pictures on the table, “Some of these pictures are from inside the SGC and Atlantis. How did a rogue CIA agent get ahold of them?” 

“There were no security breaches on Atlantis,” Rodney insisted, “Zelenka and I went over all the records, no one has been inside Tizzy’s systems except for us. They didn't get the shots from her. I’ve got people searching through the networked computers in the City, looking for intrusions, but it’ll take some time.” 

“They wouldn’t necessarily have to be on Atlantis,” Evan said thoughtfully. 

“What do you mean?” Landry asked. 

“That's true," EJ agreed, "The IOA receives portions of our security footage from all major incidents." 

EJ stood and tilted her head to the side, concentrating on the photos. She waved her left hand over the table, separating and rearranging the pictures without touching them. 

“Are you hok’tar, EJ Baran?” Teal’c asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Huh?” EJ asked absently, still arranging the pictures with her mind. When she finished, she looked up and saw the stunned faces of Cameron, Teal’c, Vala, and Landry. 

“I thought you briefed them, Jack,” EJ frowned at him. 

“I gave them the highlights,” Jack shrugged. 

“He left that part out," Daniel pushed his glasses back into place. 

"That's kind of an important part to leave out," Landry declared. 

"Well, I didn't think she was going to demonstrate in front of the _entire room_ ," Jack defended. 

"EJ is the daughter of the first Guardian of Atlantis,” Daniel explained patiently, “She has quite a bit of Alteran DNA and as such, has developed both telekinetic and empathic abilities.” 

“How is that possible?” Cameron asked cautiously. 

“My father was the man who helped alter Atlantis' programming when the Caretaker program was originally created. He died of old age, ascended, got bored doing nothing for millions of years, descended, met my mother, got married, died in a car crash, met Oma Desala, and ascended again,” EJ spoke matter-of-factly, “My mother had a form of the ATA gene as well, so my DNA is more Alteran than human. The General classified the information about my parentage to protect me from any interested parties.” 

“Is there anything about you that hasn’t been classified?” Landry asked dryly. 

“Her name,” Rodney snorted. 

“Actually, my name isn't really EJ Baran. I used my mother's maiden name on the orders I created sending me to Atlantis and that's the name I've used since then. My full birth name is classified as well,” EJ said wryly, “Only two people in this room know it.” 

“Aren’t you just one big mystery, darling?” Vala grinned. 

“Wait, if your name's not EJ Baran, what is it? And why don’t I know what it is?” Rodney whined. 

“I know what it is,” John smirked at him. 

“Of course _you_ know what it is,” Rodney continued, “You two have been fuc-” 

“ _Never mind_ , Rodney,” EJ cut him off and motioned to the rearranged pictures, “The photos from Atlantis are all taken from footage we sent to the IOA.” 

“That one’s from the extraction on 490,” Evan pointed to a shot of AR-2, all four of them laughing and covered from head to toe in bright green mud. 

“And that one," Rodney pointed to a shot of him, EJ, and Zelenka, all red-faced and arguing, "That's from the testing of the new power conduits in Tower 23 on the North Pier."

“And these shots from the SGC?” EJ looked to Landry. 

“Looks like they were pulled from the security footage as well,” Landry agreed. 

“The personal shots from Earth were taken by several different people,” John looked thoughtful, motioning towards some long-distance shots of O’Neill, “These are from a sniper’s perch, telephoto lens.” 

“These look like they were taken with a cell phone,” EJ pointed to a set that showed Cameron jogging in the street, “Something small and plain that you wouldn’t notice.” 

“And the video from the email?” Landry asked. 

EJ’s expression darkened as she answered, “Segments from my personnel file, which I assume they got from the CIA records of my missions.” 

“There were some rather…violent videos included, Colonel Baran,” Landry pointed out. 

“Not really,” EJ shrugged, “The videos were most likely chosen to have an attention grabbing effect, rather than because of their violent content.” 

“There was a video of you stabbing a young man multiple times," Landry scowled, "before you rifled through his pockets, taking his wallet, watch, and cell phone.”

“That man was North Korean operative who stole plans for aerial reconnaissance drones,” EJ replied evenly, “He was stabbed seventeen times and his death was ruled a mugging by local law enforcement. The plans were mysteriously returned forty-eight hours later to the cyber warfare base they were stolen from.” 

“How is stabbing a man, foreign operative or not, seventeen times not violent?” Landry questioned angrily. 

“His body was left relatively intact,” EJ answered evenly, “Others were not so fortunate.” 

Landry made a face like he had tasted something extremely sour as Cameron spoke up once again, “So why now? You’ve been with the SGC for what, two and a half years? Why come after you now?” 

“Because there’s a couple things I have now that I didn’t before,” EJ admitted uneasily. 

“Your _Pignus_ ,” Rodney clicked his fingers together a couple times, “Someone must have found out what you can access with the bands. With the information those contain, you could name your price to any government in the world. On any planet in the galaxy, really. Are we sure this is a terrestrial threat and not some aliens trying to get ahold of Ancient knowledge?” [Latin: Pledge]

“Bands?” Landry asked, looking between Jack and EJ, “What Ancient knowledge?” 

“What _exactly_ did you brief them on?” EJ raised an eyebrow at Jack.

“I only got here an hour ago,” Jack justified, “It was a quick briefing.” 

“How in the _world_ do you run the entirety of Homeworld Command?” EJ asked incredulously. 

“Hey!” Jack protested, “You wanted to keep this a secret as long as possible. Don’t blame me for actually agreeing with you.” 

"More like you wanted to see their faces when it inevitably came up," EJ rolled her eyes at the older man and sat back down in her chair. 

"That's entirely beside the point," Jack insisted with a smirk. 

“The bands Rodney is referring to are these,” EJ raised her arms, showing them all the pale blue-silver symbols etched into her forearms, “They're part of my bond as _Verus Defensor_ of Atlantis. They contain a back-up copy of everything in the Atlantis database, as well as a copy of the City’s AI. I can access the information from anywhere, as well as make changes to Tizzy’s programming while inside the City.” [Latin: True Guardian]

“In the wrong hands, the information could be extremely dangerous,” John explained, “But even in Pegasus, no one knew they existed before six months ago.” 

“You said 'a couple things',” Vala pointed out, “What else do you have now that you didn’t before all this?” 

EJ ducked her head, staring at the table as she answered quietly, “A pressure point.” 

“A pressure point?” Vala asked, “What does that mean for you exactly?” 

EJ took a steadying breath before she answered, “I was trained to be invisible; trained to _not exist_. The best way to draw someone like that out into the open is to find a weak spot and apply pressure. That was part of the reason I was so incredibly good at what I did. I didn’t have personal attachments. There was nothing anyone could use against me, I had nothing to lose if I was captured. That is not the case now, however, as indicated by the speed in which I returned to Earth.” 

“So they’re using us to get to you,” Cameron frowned. 

“Yes, in a roundabout way,” EJ looked around the table at the people seated there, “They are using Cameron, Vala, and Teal'c to get to Jack and Daniel, then using them to get to the people on Atlantis, then using them to get to me.” 

“If any member of SG-1 was killed,” Daniel started, “Jack and I would obviously go to the memorial and then if either of us was taken or worse, killed…” 

“At least one of the Caretakers would come back to Earth,” Evan continued where Daniel left off, "Much more likely, all of us."   

“To expose me, all they'd have to do would be grab one of you,” EJ admitted with a soft sigh, “If they have access to IOA files, they know that I would do anything to protect you. Especially now that they have my complete file from Jack's, which includes the recording from P30-712. It would be obvious to anyone watching the footage, doubly so to someone who has intimate knowledge of my background, that I had an emotional reaction to the situation. They assume that I would be easier to capture and contain if I am emotional compromised. It's my fault the rest of you are in danger." 

"You keep saying 'they'," Cameron commented, "I thought it was just the one CIA guy." 

"It is unlikely one man could coordinate an attack such as this," Teal'c spoke evenly. 

"Four people minimum," EJ considered the situation carefully, "CIA, IOA, two go-betweens.  And that's just for planning. That doesn't included whoever they contracted for the hits and whatever goons they've hired for protection. I'd say they've been planning this for three months at least, likely four, since around the time I signed my contract with Homeworld Command. That information would have been sent to the IOA within a week or two. Someone in the IOA had to have leaked the intel, because the CIA doesn't normally have access to information like that otherwise." 

“What do we do now?” Landry prompted. 

EJ took a deep, bracing breath, “The easiest way to get what we want is to give them what they want.” 

“No,” John said flatly. 

“I have a plan,” EJ turned to him. 

“I’m sure you do,” John's hazel-green eyes sharpened as he met her violet gaze, “I’m also pretty sure that it’s a terrible plan.” 

“You haven’t even heard it yet,” EJ protested, raising her voice slightly, “Can you at least pretend to listen before you assume it’s a terrible plan?” 

“Nope,” John replied. 

The argument deteriorated from there. 


	5. Plan

Jack was on his fourth game of solitaire when Landry finally leaned over to ask, “Jack, what are they doing?” 

Jack raised his head from the laptop screen to look at the people yelling at each other across the table. The argument that had started between EJ and John had grown rapidly louder, then Rodney started interrupting, adding his opinion. Not to be outdone, Evan and Daniel had added their two cents as well. The five of them yelled at each other loudly from their seats, occasionally articulating a point with an empathic hand gesture. Cameron, Vala, and Teal’c sat watching with different variations of stunned disbelief. 

“Arguing, mostly,” Jack shrugged, “And formulating a plan.” 

“In what _language_?” Cameron wondered aloud. 

“John is speaking Ancient, with the occasional Farsi curse thrown in. Rodney is speaking Ancient mostly, but insulting everyone in Russian,” Jack gestured, “Evan is using Ancient and French, switching pretty evenly between both. Daniel is alternating between Ancient, Russian, and…Greek it sounds like. EJ is speaking all five languages and using something else that I haven’t quite identified. It’s probably Romanian; that’s what she usually uses when she gets irritated.” 

“I was unaware that they could all understand so many different languages with such ease,” Teal’c commented. 

“Part of the bonding thing,” Jack raised his left hand, the small blue-silver symbol in his palm glowing faintly, “Comes with an Ancient translation matrix. It used to just be Ancient, but EJ and Rodney figured out a way to update it a couple months back. All of the Caretakers can understand any spoken language that EJ and Daniel do, which is about two hundred different languages between the two of them, but it only translates our speech into Ancient. They haven’t figured out how to make it translate writing yet.” 

“That seems like an incredibly useful thing to have,” Vala leaned closer to get a closer look at Jack’s hand, “How does it work?” 

“No idea,” Jack laid his palm back down, turning his attention back to the card game on the laptop. 

“You can understand them?” Landry’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. 

“For the most part,” Jack moved a couple cards around, smiling in triumph when the winning animation came across the screen, “I’m not really paying attention.” 

“Aren’t you going to do something?” Landry asked impatiently when the voices got even louder and Rodney aimed an extremely rude gesture at Daniel. 

Jack looked over at the other General curiously, “Like what?” 

“Make them stop,” Landry demanded. 

“Why would I want to do that?” Jack snorted. 

Evan ducked as EJ lobbed a pen at his head, and shouted something at her that sounded incredibly rude, even in French, as it bounced onto the floor. 

“Because they’re acting like adolescent children instead of adults with several advanced degrees and officers of their particular ranks,” Landry scowled, “How the hell does Carter put up with this all the time?”

“The woman has the patience of a saint and one of those Ancient energy weapons to stun them when they get out of hand,” Jack smirked, “She also has Teyla to moderate and Ronon to separate them if it starts to get physical.” 

EJ reached over to pinch John in the side and he retaliated by flicking her in the ear, both shouting loudly in Ancient as they did so. 

“This isn’t out of hand?” Cameron gaped, “I’ll never complain about SG-1 again.” 

“ _Jack_ ,” Landry implored. 

“Hank,” Jack looked at him seriously, “They may act like a bunch of morons sometimes, but they’re some of the brightest minds in their respective fields. They're the main reason Atlantis has not only survived in Pegasus as long as it has, but actually thrived and become a nearly self-sustaining outpost. As long as they don't start breaking things or beating each other, it’s best to just let them work it out.” 

“Personally,” Vala smiled wickedly, “I find it _quite_ entertaining. I’d’ve brought popcorn if I’d known there was going to be a show. Too bad they’re all still wearing clothing. Now _that_ would really be a party. I wonder if I could convince them to-” 

“Shut up, Vala,” chorused the five voices, startling the woman into silence. 

“Got it figured out, children?” Jack inquired. 

“Yup,” John nodded. 

“Let’s hear it then,” Jack settled back in his chair. 

“For the record, this was not my original plan,” EJ huffed, “It’s a terrible plan and it's mostly likely to end with someone in the infirmary or the morgue. But I got out-voted by these,” she flapped her uninjured hand at the four men she had been arguing with, “ _pueri stulti_.”  [Latin: foolish boys] 

“All four of them are older than you, EJ,” Jack smirked, “I don’t think you can call them boys. And from the parts of the conversation I caught, their plan is a lot better than what you had in mind.”   

EJ narrowed her eyes at Jack.

 **I’m telling your wife that you’ve been eating fast food and drinking beer every night instead of proper meals,** she threatened. 

“John, either shoot EJ or tell me the plan,” Jack ordered easily, linking his fingers together behind his head, “Whichever you prefer is fine.” 

John looked at EJ and his lips twitched up into half a smile, “Can I do both?” 

“Stupid Y chromosome,” EJ muttered mostly to herself as she sank down in her chair, “Lucky we’re not in Atlantis. Sam and Jen and Teyla would take my side.” 

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ * 

 

“You sure you can pull that off?” Jack asked after John finished outlining the plan. 

“Relatively,” John shrugged, “A lot of it depends on timing. If we mess this up, we’re not going to get another chance.” 

“We won’t get a chance because someone will be dead,” EJ grumbled, “If you’d just let me take care of this my way-” 

“Nope,” Jack cut her off, “If this is the plan the five of you agreed on, I’d hate to hear what your original one was.” 

“We’re open to suggestions, Jack,” Evan offered, "If you have anything you want to change..."

“You’re not really going to agree to this, are you?” Landry asked skeptically. 

“I don’t see that we have many other options, Hank,” Jack replied easily, “There’s a rogue CIA agent targeting our people and a mole in the IOA. If the people involved are comfortable doing it this way, who am I to argue?” 

“But the civilians-” Landry protested. 

“Will be protected,” EJ interrupted, “And will sign non-disclosure agreements afterwards. Although I don’t necessarily _like_ this idiotic plan, I wouldn’t agree to participate if I thought the risks outweighed the rewards.” 

EJ looked over to Jack, tilting her head in consideration, “You could always throw me into the Stargate splash, Jack. That would solve the problem pretty quick.” 

“I believe shooting you three times with a zat’nik’tel would be just as efficient, EJ Baran,” Teal’c said evenly. 

“Or that,” EJ smiled at him. 

“Don’t tempt me, EJ. I just might do it,” Jack rolled his eyes, “All right, Operation ‘Hunting the People Who Want to Kill Us All’ is a go.” 

“I’m going to need supplies,” EJ straightened in her chair, “Lorne, can you take care of requisitioning weapons before you head back to the City? Sheppard brought my second gun and my knives, but I’d be more comfortable if you could find suppressors for them as well. We’ll have to send the Ancient weapons back with you, so Sheppard and I will need ammunition; hollow point rounds would be best. I'll probably also need a sniper rifle at some point; see if you can get one of the Marine units to part with one and some ammunition for it. And throw in a couple tasers, just in case.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Evan nodded. 

EJ turned to Vala, “Colonel Sheppard and I will need civilian clothing and accessories. I’ll give you our sizes and access to one of my private accounts with sufficient funds. Make sure everything is delivered somewhere in Colorado Springs in the next forty-eight hours, even if you have to bribe people to get it here.”   

" _One_ of your private accounts?" Landry asked carefully, "How many do you have?" 

"That I can access without anyone knowing? Seven," EJ offered, "Overall, twenty-two."

"Exactly how much are we paying this young woman, Jack?" Landry glowered at him.

"Pittance, compared to what I was getting before," EJ snorted, "Or what I could get as a free agent." 

"EJ," Jack smiled in a casual warning, "Maybe _not_ the best time to bring that up." 

"It's not like I'm asking for a raise. I'm quite happy where I am," EJ reassured them before turning back to Vala, "The point is for us to be noticed, so go nuts, but make sure everything is appropriate to the cover. Sheppard will need at least one tuxedo and I’ll need a formal gown, preferably something with some type of sleeve to cover the bands. Also several club outfits and shoes to match everything." 

“I get to go shopping, Daniel,” Vala lit up with glee, smacking Daniel on the arm in her excitement, “With what sounds like a very large budget.” 

“Feel free to use whatever is left in the account to buy yourself some things, Vala,” EJ grinned at the dark-haired woman, "It's not like I'm using the money for anything else." 

“I can take care of the transport,” Cameron offered, “I have a friend who flies chartered flights all over the country. And I can lead the surveillance team on the ground, if you want. Teal'c can help me out." 

Cameron slapped a hand on the larger man's shoulder. 

"I would be happy to assist in the execution of this plan," Teal'c inclined his head to EJ. 

“That would be perfect, Mitchell, Teal'c,” EJ turned her smile towards them, “Thank you. Make sure you choose people from the SGC that you can trust implicitly, no one new. Don't order anyone to do anything, please. Volunteers only, but make sure they understand the dangers. And don't be afraid to contact General Carter to borrow some of our men." 

"My men," John interjected. 

EJ rolled her eyes, "Colonel Sheppard's men. Carter knows which ones can be trusted with this." 

“What about all the electronic stuff?” Rodney asked, “I've never done anything like this. I could probably alter one of your aliases to fit, but I can't guarantee I can do it without leaving a trail.” 

“I have a contact that can take care of it,” EJ said easily, “If Jackson remembered to get that phone for me.” 

Daniel pulled a brand new smartphone and cord from his front shirt pocket, “I had one of the airmen go out to buy one. Figured it would be safer than using someone else’s.” 

“Good idea,” EJ took both from his hand, setting them on the table in front of her. 

 **Could you help Vala with the clothes?** EJ asked carefully, **You know what’s appropriate better than she does.**  

 **Do I have to?** Daniel whined, **You don’t know what it’s like to shop with Vala. I’d rather be taken prisoner by Goa’uld...again.**  

“Consider it my price for dealing with your mother-henning,” EJ smirked, “And for telling John I broke a light bulb.” 

“I have to head back to Washington to keep up appearances,” Jack pointed out, “Will you be able to coordinate from here, Hank?” 

“I’ll have to brief Walter,” Landry replied easily, “He can handle it from there. The _Odyssey_ will be back tomorrow morning to switch out the ZPM. I’ll let Colonel Davidson know he’ll be in orbit for the foreseeable future.” 

 **Last chance to change your mind, _carissime_ , **EJ spoke quietly in John’s mind. 

 **Same goes for you, _dulcis_ ,** John replied just as softly. [Latin: sweet; beloved] 

**You have a lot to lose if this goes badly.**

**You could die, Emmaline, or be stuck as a human experiment for the rest of your life.**  

 **That has always been a possibility in my life, I'm used to it by now. You don't have to do this.**  

“Emma,” John said calmly, “Shut up. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” 

“You’re not getting rid of any of us,” Evan insisted. 

“You’re part of the family,” Rodney added. 

“We protect family,” Daniel said adamantly. 

“Even if you do annoy the crap out of us sometimes,” Jack grinned at her. 

“Right,” EJ blushed softly, voice wavering slightly as she continued, “Let’s do this then. Get to work people.” 

Most of the people around the table stood and set off to do their various tasks. 

 **Jack, please distract John for a minute so I can talk to Rodney,** EJ said quickly, **I’m not doing this without a Plan B.**  

Jack pulled John to the side and started talking to him quietly. EJ caught up with Rodney as he was heading back down to the control room. 

“Rodney, wait,” she caught his arm, “I need you to do something for me when you get back to Atlantis.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided since John had spent a bit of time in Afghanistan, he would've picked up a few curse words there. On that same note, Rodney spent time in Russia working for the SGC, so he'd obviously pick up insults there. I established in the previous story, 'Order', that Evan spoke French and Daniel, well, he can speak all kinds of different languages, can't he?


	6. Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for cameos from other fandoms! Introducing: Daniel Craig as James Bond and Ben Whishaw as Q from the 2012 James Bond movie "Skyfall".

EJ slid back into the chair she had vacated and turned the laptop to face her. She leaned over to pick up the phone and cord she had left on the table and swiped across the screen to unlock it. She dialed a number, then set the phone against the laptop screen as it began ringing, using the cord to plug it into the laptop. 

A man with short blonde hair and angry blue eyes came onto the screen. 

“Have you any idea what time it is?” he spoke with a tired British accent. 

EJ glanced over to the clock on the wall, “2117. Put Cheekbones on the phone.” 

“Have you any idea what time it is in _London_?” the man scowled. 

“0417. Put your boyfriend on the phone.” 

“Can’t this wait until a decent hour?" 

"No, put him on." 

"We just went to sleep three hours ago. Call back later," the man moved his hand to turn off the phone. 

“James, if you don’t put the bloody boffin on the phone _right now_ , I will fly to London and cut holes in every one of your very expensive suits,” EJ warned, “After which, I will pour every drop of liquor I find in your flat down the drain.”    

John and Jack took their seats on either side of her, finished with whatever conversation Jack had come up with to distract John. Landry sat back in his chair, face twisting into a scowl in response to EJ’s conversation. 

The blonde flopped back onto his pillow and threw the phone at the man next to him. 

“Wake up,” James grunted, “That rude American girl is on the phone for you.” 

“Which rude American girl?” a posh British accent replied, "You'll have to be more specific." 

“The one I used to flirt with all the time.” 

“Which one you used to flirt with all the time?” 

“The blonde one.” 

“ _Which_ blonde one?” 

“The one you wanted to have a threesome with.” 

“ _Which_ _one_ I wanted to have a threesome with?” 

“The one who said _no_ ,” the older man chuckled. 

“No one said…oh.  _That_ one,” a thin man with dark floppy hair came onto the screen, “Have you any idea what time it is?” 

“Put your glasses on and find some pants, Cheekbones,” EJ rolled her eyes, “Then get up and secure this line.” 

“You called me on an unsecured line?” the young man frowned, reaching over to slide a pair of black plastic frames crookedly onto his face.

“No choice,” EJ shrugged, "It's a brand new phone."

The young man reached over to smack the blonde in the arm, before wrapping himself in the white sheet he pulled off the bed, “Make me some Earl Grey, James. It’s going to be one of _those_ calls.” 

“Make your own sodding tea,” James grumbled into the pillow. 

“Then find your own sodding bed,” the man retorted.

The young man in the sheet went into the other room before propping the phone up against a screen and grabbing a cord to plug the phone into the computer. He tapped a couple keys and straightened his glasses on his face. 

“Done. Secured and encrypted,” he leaned back, “So...calling just to say hello?” 

“You remember that time in Morocco with Alec?” EJ asked evenly. 

“I do,” the man raised an eyebrow, “Am I to assume you’re calling in a favor then?” 

“I am,” EJ smiled, “Can you ping the location on this phone?” 

“Wait a minute, Colonel,” Landry interrupted, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

EJ lifted the phone from the laptop and turned it to face O’Neill and Landry, “Cheekbones, this is Lt. General Jack O’Neill and Major General Hank Landry of the United States Air Force. Please tell them who you work for and what you do for a living.” 

“I am the Quartermaster for MI6,” the young man said, “You can call me Q. I am in charge of keeping the overgrown children with guns that pass as operatives alive, as well as coordinating any technical assistance they require while on missions and creating all the lovely gadgets they usually _fail_ to return in working condition." 

“Hello,” Jack replied cheerfully, “How old are you?” 

“Why is that _always_ the first question people ask?” Q asked petulantly. 

“Cheekbones and I came up in the international intelligence community around the same time,” EJ explained with a smirk, “He does with computers what I do with people and he's more than capable of keeping a secret. I’m sure he’ll sign any non-disclosure agreements you need him to.” 

“And the man from before?” Landry inquired sourly, “What about him?” 

“What about me?” the blonde walked past in the background, wearing only a thin, low-slung pair of pajamas pants. 

“He’s one of those idiots I’m supposed to be keeping alive,” Q huffed dismissively, “He’ll sign too, but with as many concussions as he's suffered he probably won't recall anything we talk about anyway." 

“General O'Neill, I need him to make this work in the amount of time we have,” EJ stressed.   

“Fine, Colonel, but it’s on you if he makes a mess,” Jack nodded in agreement and EJ set the phone back against the laptop. 

“Who was daft enough to make you a Colonel?” Q asked incredulously, "And since when do you work for the US military?" 

“Who was daft enough to make you Quartermaster? And I don’t work for the military… _exactly_ ,” EJ paused, “My location, Cheekbones.” 

“Right,” the young man straightened the sheet around him and sat forward to start typing on the keyboard. 

“The phone's plugged into an encrypted laptop,” EJ informed him, “I need you to take a look at the open email and see if you can pinpoint exactly where and when it was sent.” 

“What in the world are you doing underneath NORAD?” Q asked absently, typing away, “James, tea please.” 

A couple minutes later, the blonde set a steaming mug on the table just in view of the camera and leaned over the younger man’s shoulder. 

“Are these videos of you, Violet?” James made an appreciative noise, “I forgot how lovely you look when you handle a blade, darling. You sure you don’t want to reconsider that offer to join us?  I assure you, Q and I will make it worth your while.” 

John cleared his throat and leaned closer to EJ, coming into view on the screen. 

 **Is he really flirting with you right now?** John asked silently, **In front of his _boyfriend_ and two USAF Generals?**

“I don’t think so, James,” EJ said, amusement clear in her tone, "I'm not very good with sharing." 

**I wouldn't take it seriously, _carissime_. He flirts with everything.**

James looked down to the phone, “The handsome man next to you can come too, if you’d like. There’s more than enough of me to go around.” 

 **See?** EJ bit back a laugh, **It's a compulsion for him.**  

Landry made a choked noise from his seat and Jack tried to hide a grin behind his hand. 

“This email appears to have originated from CIA headquarters in Langley,” Q commented, ignoring the man leaning over his shoulder, “Delayed for two days before it was sent about 6am your time." 

“That’s what I figured,” EJ sighed, “The man who sent it dropped off grid. He used the delay to give himself a head start. Can you send me an alert at this number if a Clark Ransford pops up somewhere?” 

“Of course,” Q frowned, “You could’ve done this on your own, Violet. You didn’t need to call and wake me at half four. What do you really want?” 

“The email contained a set of kill orders,” EJ spoke seriously. 

“So kill them and be done with it,” James stood up straight, crossing his arms across his bare chest, “Or did you want me to do it?” 

“The person who issued those orders is my _former_ CIA handler. Two and a half years ago, he betrayed me and attempted to kill me,” EJ seethed. 

“Was that what you needed the background inserted for?” Q asked curiously. 

“It was,” EJ agreed, “But due to unforeseen circumstances, he’s found me again. Now he's targeting my family to draw me out. While I don’t mind so much that he tried to kill _me_ , I will not tolerate him using my family to get to me.” 

The water pitcher and empty glasses across the room started to vibrate furiously as EJ finished her statement. John put a warm hand on the back of her neck. She took a deep breath and the objects stilled. 

“Going rat-hunting, darling?” the blonde man’s expression hardened into a deadly smile, “That’s usually a two person job. I can certainly free up some time to help, if you'd like.” 

“Thank you, James,” EJ smiled softly, “But that won’t be necessary. I have a partner and a team already.” 

“Yes, I can see that,” Q teased, “ _A wnaeth rhywun yn olaf ddofi teigr_?” [Welsh: Did someone finally tame the tiger?] 

“ _Nid wyf wedi cael eu dofi_,” EJ insisted, straightening in her chair.  [Welsh: I have not been tamed]

“And I can understand every word you say,” John drawled as he dropped his hand back to his chair. 

“ _Oh_ , hmmmmm," Q hummed appreciatively and a smirk spread across his face, "I can see why you like that one. Attractive _and_ smart. Want to trade?” 

“Oi!” James objected, “I’m bloody gorgeous, thanks.” 

“You’ll notice he didn’t argue with ‘smart’,” Q rolled his eyes, “What do you need from me, Violet?” 

 **Why do they call you 'Violet'?** Jack asked curiously. 

 **My eyes,** EJ answered, **And because I've never given them another name to call me.**

“Some serious back-stopping,” EJ’s tone turned serious again, “A couple electronic traces. A trail or two in US government servers. Some very hard to get invitations. And the security footage of the room I’ve been in for the last two hours needs to disappear completely and be replaced with something innocuous.” 

“Time frame?” Q asked seriously. 

“Twenty-four hours, thirty-six _max_ ,” EJ informed him, her voice taking on a harder edge, “And it has to be absolutely _flawless_. Any mistakes will cause some rather unpleasant results and I’ll be very _displeased_ with you.” 

“Please don’t threaten my Quartermaster, Violet,” James pronounced lazily, “I’d hate to have to shoot you again.” 

“You know very well I don’t make threats, James,” EJ replied in the same tone, “And unless your aim has dramatically improved in the last five years, I think you’ll find shooting me a second time will have the exact same effect as the first.” 

“My work is always flawless,” the floppy haired man insisted, “So no one needs to shoot anything. Tell me the details, Vi, and I’ll get started on it.” 

EJ explained the details of what she needed while Q listened attentively, occasionally making a note on his computer.

“Twenty-four hours, Cheekbones,” EJ reminded him, “I’ll keep this phone on me. You can contact me at any time. If for some reason I'm unavailable, you can speak with either Colonel John Sheppard or Colonel Cameron Mitchell. John is my partner on this op and Cam is running the surveillance team.” 

Landry cleared his throat from where he had been listening off-screen. 

EJ refrained from rolling her eyes as she continued, “And expect some very nice men in uniform to show up on your doorstep in the next couple days with large stacks of papers for the two of you to sign.” 

“I’ll let you know as soon as it’s done,” Q nodded before reaching over to end the call. 

“He said he would shoot you _again_ ,” John emphasized the last word, “He’s shot you before and you still trust him?” 

“I threw a knife at him first,” EJ grinned easily, “And my knife did a lot more damage than his bullet; it didn't even scar. We bonded over the incident as we stitched each other up.”

 **Was that before or after they offered to have a threesome with you?** John asked curiously. 

 **After the injuries, during the stitching,** EJ smirked, **Apparently, I was the first person to ever say 'no' to either of them.**

“Can that kid really take care of all that in twenty-four hours?” Jack wondered. 

“He’s the same age I am, Jack,” EJ pouted, “Neither of us have been kids for a long time. We’re both very good at what we do. I wouldn’t trust anyone else to do it properly in the amount of time we have.” 

“If you say so… _Tiger_ ,” Jack taunted. 

“I’d also like your approval to do what is necessary to make this work, sir,” EJ spoke carefully, “Some people might need… _convincing_.” 

“You’re actually asking my permission?” Jack questioned seriously. 

“I report to you, General,” EJ replied, “And I follow whatever orders you give. Extreme measures could be required, but I will not do so without your permission." 

“No collateral damage, Colonel Baran,” Jack ordered calmly, “Otherwise, both you and Colonel Sheppard are under orders to do whatever is necessary to make this work. Try to keep the count to a minimum.” 

“Yes, sir,” chorused John and EJ. 

“And I’m not helping out with local law enforcement if you get caught,” Jack continued. 

“I think I’m insulted now, sir,” EJ sulked, “I don’t get caught.” 

“Dismissed,” Jack waved a hand at them. 

After they had left the room, Landry turned to face O’Neill with a deep frown on his face. 

“Did you just give her permission to kill to protect her cover?” Landry scowled. 

“I gave _them_ permission,” Jack corrected as he stood, “to do what they needed to stop the person responsible for the threat to my people.” 

“ _Your_ people, Jack?” Landry questioned softly, “You referred to them by their first names more than once during this briefing and didn’t correct them when they did the same to you. Exactly how bonded are the nine of you?” 

Jack straightened, “What would you do to protect your family…your daughter, Hank?” 

“That’s not the same, Jack,” Landry said warily. 

“Yes, it is,” Jack replied firmly, “SG-1, General Carter, the Caretakers; they’re my family. We watch each other’s backs, we protect each other. That’s what family does.” 


	7. Bound

Rodney returned to Atlantis carrying the SGC’s partially depleted ZPM a couple hours after he arrived, but Evan stayed to exchange the second ZPM with the one on the _Odyssey_. He managed to get all the gear EJ had requested and sneak it out of the base to the safe house the Vala was having all the clothes delivered. Daniel put up with Vala's shopping for a remarkable two hours, before he gave up and went to bury his head in a set of translations from SG-15. Early the next morning, Sam dialed in from Atlantis and sent a dozen people through, mostly on leave, but a few of them there to join the surveillance team that Cameron was quietly putting together. One of the Atlantis members delivered a small flash drive to EJ with a message from Rodney. 

The message led EJ to send a brief mental tug to Evan and Daniel, asking them to bring Cameron and Teal’c to her quarters with a [zat](http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070224181923/stargate/images/9/99/Zatud1_-_noback.JPG). They arrived a couple minutes after EJ requested them, coming into the room where John and EJ were waiting and locking the door behind them. 

“I asked Rodney to come up with a Plan B,” EJ started, “A way that I can be tracked that no one would think of. He and Tizzy came up with something a little unorthodox, but I think it will work.” 

“You think that’s necessary?” Evan asked curiously, “You already have a sub-Q transmitter like the rest of us.”   

“I do,” EJ agreed, “But I’m going to assume that the bad guys already have that information. If they’re smart, they’ll simply cut the beacon out. That’s what I’d do.” 

“So what did they come up with?” Evan questioned. 

EJ looked to John nervously, “Atlantis agreed to let me transfer part of my _Pignus_ to John, if he would accept it. He'll be able to use it to track me within the range of our link.” 

“She did?” Daniel’s eyes widened, “Can you do that? Can you do that _here_?” 

“ _Duo unum fiunt_ , _Historicus_ ,” EJ said evenly, “I have all her knowledge. I'll have to find the proper subroutine, but I can do it. If I do, however, it’s permanent. I can’t take it back. My Pledge becomes John's as well.” [Latin: Two become one, Historian] 

“What’s the big deal?” Cameron asked, “You’re already bonded to the City.” 

“A _V_ _erus Defensor’s_ bond is different from the rest of the Caretakers,” EJ explained carefully, “The level of trust between a City and a _Verus Defensor_ is…beyond anything you could imagine.” 

“They can end each other,” John stated evenly. 

“End each other…as in…” Cameron prompted. 

“As in, I can terminate her AI and she can end my life by severing the bond,” EJ responded calmly. 

“That’s a little…extreme,” Cameron said warily. 

“And that's not my only concern,” EJ hesitated, “In order to properly transfer the bands, I'll have to widen the connection that exists between us. There’s a very high chance that I won’t be able to reduce it when we’re done.” 

 **And bonding with Atlantis activated my dormant Alteran genes,** she continued silently, **It's probable that the additional bonding caused by the _Pignus_  would have the same effect on you.**

“Meaning?” John met her eyes. 

“There’s likely to be empathy bleed,” EJ said evenly, “I'll be able to exert a certain amount of control over the link, as will you, but there will be times when you will feel _everything_ I do, and vice versa. If my control is ever lowered too much, you could even get the feelings that I receive from other people."  **I don't know if you even have any dormant genes, so I've no idea what this bonding would do to you in terms of mental abilities, or if that's even a concern.**

“Why is that a problem for the two of you?” Evan wondered. 

“Because I don’t have a normal past.  I've done a lot of...bad things,” EJ cautioned, “And as much as I’d like to pretend, inside my head is not a good place to be sometimes.” 

 **Emma,** John placed a hand on the back of her neck and drew her close, **do you trust me?**  

 **Of course, John,** she tilted her head up to meet his eyes, **How could I not?**

**I’ve read your file, more than once. I already know everything you’ve done.**

**This is different,** she insisted,  **Y** **ou don’t know how I’ve felt doing it.**

“Do you trust me, _dulcis_?” John repeated out loud. 

“Yes,” EJ replied simply. 

“Then do it,” he dropped quick, chaste kiss on her lips and stepped back, **We'll figure the rest out later.**

“As you wish, _carissime_ ,” EJ smiled softly at him before turning to Teal’c, “Did you bring the zat?” 

“Indeed,” Teal’c raised the weapon to show her. 

“Okay, it might take me a little while to find the right subroutine,” EJ took another couple steps back so she had enough room to move around without bumping anything, “Once I do, I’ll need your right arm, _Imperator_. You’ll feel me widen the bond between us, then I’ll transfer part of my _Pignus_ to you. Once it’s done, we’ll need an electrical current to reactivate and adhere the bands to your body. The energy discharge of a single zat blast should be sufficient.  _Legatus_ , you’ll need to aim for the point where our bodies join.  _Historicus_ , Cameron, Teal’c, if you wouldn’t mind catching us and moving us to the bed, I’d rather we didn’t have concussions on top of everything else.” [ _Legatus_ \- Latin: Commander]

“You have a strange life, Shep,” Cameron drawled. 

“Strange, but never boring,” John shrugged. 

Teal’c handed the zat to Evan as EJ carefully removed the splint from her right hand. She pulled the slim, black phone from her pocket and held it out to Cameron. 

"If a floppy-haired british man who looks like he's about sixteen calls, tell him your name and get the details from him," Cameron took the phone as EJ explained, "Tell him to send copies of any pertinent information to my phone and your team." 

"Yes, ma'am," Cameron agreed. 

EJ closed her eyes and ran her right hand over the symbols on her left arm, then her left hand over the right arm. 

“ _Manufesto_ ,” she said clearly and the symbols lit up in bright violet. [Latin: Reveal] 

EJ threw her arms into the air and nearly infinite lines of Ancient coding came into her mind. She began to dance and twirl through the lines, searching for the section that would show her how to transfer the bands. 

The four men in the room watched as she waved her arms gracefully through the air, spinning slowly in small circles, body swaying back and forth, as if she was dancing to a slow, sensual song only she could hear, with a beautiful, serene smile on her face.

“Is that what she always looks like when she’s going through the database?” Daniel asked, unable to keep the awe out of her voice. 

“You should see her when she's inside the City,” John said quietly, his voice thickening. 

“I have seen few in my many years look as content as EJ Baran does at this moment,” Teal’c commented. 

“Can she hear us?” Cameron wondered aloud. 

“Not usually,” Evan answered when John didn’t say anything, distracted by watching EJ. 

EJ found the section she was looking for after a couple minutes. She reached out with her mind and her right hand to grab hold of it, quickly absorbing the information. She opened her eyes, violet irises now ringed on the outside by glowing silver, and turned to John. 

“ _Imperator_ ,” EJ held out her right hand, beckoning him closer. 

John stepped forward and she wrapped her fingers around the bare skin of his right wrist. 

“ _Vis particeps nostrae pignus, Imperator_?” EJ spoke with a low, melodic tone. 

“Will you share our pledge, Protector?” Daniel translated quietly for Cameron and Teal’c. 

“ _In hac vita, et __ultra transieris_ , _semper, Verus Defensor_ , _Atlantus,_ ” John answered clearly. 

“In this life and beyond, always, True Guardian, Atlantis,” Daniel continued. 

“ _Aperi cor tuum, carissime_ , _Olim Filio Amisit,_ ” EJ whispered. 

"Open your mind, dear one, Once-Lost Son," Daniel finished softly.

EJ closed her eyes again and found the golden glowing string that connected his mind to hers. She followed the string to the spot where it began in his consciousness and gently began widening the connection until it was completely open between them. The bright violet symbols on her right forearm began slithering their way down her arm, dripping from her fingers to wind their way up John’s arm, changing to the brown and gold-flecked green of John's eyes as they went from her skin to his. They settled into place, covering his arm from elbow to wrist. EJ collapsed the connection as much as she could, unable to avoid leaving it much wider than before. She opened her eyes and smiled up at John, who was staring reverently at the glowing symbols on his arm. 

“ _Exstinguere_ ,” John spoke clearly and the glowing symbols on both their arms settled into pale blue-silver.  [Latin: Extinguish]

"The City of Atlantis and her _Verus Defensor_ accept your Pledge, _Verus Imperator_ ," the silver glow faded from EJ's eyes. 

 ** _A_** ** _utem_** **, _Legatus_ ,** EJ commanded Evan, not looking away from John.  [Latin: Now, Commander]

Evan motioned Cameron to move behind EJ then Teal'c and Daniel to move behind John. As soon as they were in place, Evan fired the zat at spot where EJ's fingers wrapped around John's wrist.  The current spread through the two of them and they were caught by strong hands as they broke apart and collapsed. The three men laid them carefully on the bed and stepped back. 

“Now what?” Cameron turned to Evan, who lowered the zat and handed it back to Teal’c. 

“Now, you tell someone from the team you assembled to stand guard at the door until they wake up,” Evan shrugged, “Which probably won’t be until sometime tomorrow morning.” 

“Then we go get some breakfast, ‘cause I haven’t eaten yet,” Daniel added. 

“That’s it?” Cameron drawled. 

“Yup,” Daniel turned to the door. 

“I could eat,” Cameron decided and followed the three other men out of the room, shutting the door behind him. 

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ * 

 

John opened his eyes to see the brilliant blue-green waves of the ocean on New Lantea spread out in front of him. 

“Where are we?” he asked curiously. 

“The east pier,” EJ linked the fingers of her right hand through his left, “It’s my favorite spot.” 

“Our first real date,” John smiled as he remembered.   

John turned towards EJ to see her dressed in her favorite of his shirts, a soft, charcoal-gray button-up, long sleeves rolled up past her hands and hanging down to mid-thigh, leaving most of her legs bare. She had a pair of mirrored aviators covering her eyes and the loose waves of her pale blonde hair were blowing in the soft breeze he felt. He looked down at himself to see he was wearing a soft pair of linen pants and a loose tee shirt in the same shade of charcoal-gray. Both of them were barefoot against the sun-warmed metal of Atlantis’ pier. 

“How did we get here?” John looked up at her again. 

“You’re not really here,” a deep male voice came from the direction of the City, “You’re sharing a dream.” 

“Hello, _P_ _ater_ ,” EJ dropped John’s hand to embrace the blonde man who had appeared. [Latin: father] 

“Hello, _filiole_ ,” the man brushed a kiss on each of her cheeks and she stepped back to John. [Latin: dear child] 

“John, this is Marcus, my father,” EJ gestured to the other man, “ _Pater_ , this is John.” 

“Nice to meet you, sir,” John shook his hand briefly before turning back to EJ, “Emma, what’s going on?” 

“It’s like he said, we’re dreaming,” EJ smiled, “Our physical bodies are laying in the guest quarters of the SGC while the _Pignus_ completely bonds to your body.” 

“You continue to surprise even me, _filiole_ ,” Marcus shook his head with a small frown.  

“Atlantis agreed,” EJ replied quietly, “She trusts him, why shouldn’t I?” 

“There has never before been a _Verus Imperator_ ,” Marcus stated, “No _Verus Defensor_ has ever done what you have, Emmaline. Even I do not know how this will affect the two of you.” 

“She said there could be empathy bleed,” John informed him, "And it could activate any dormant genes I might have."

“And have you thought about what that will mean?” Marcus addressed him directly, holding his gaze, “About what you will feel from her? About what you will feel _about_ her? About how this will change the two of you?” 

“I have,” John straightened, “And I’m prepared.” 

“I don’t think you are, _catlaster_ ,” Marcus cautioned, “But Atlantis would not have accepted your _Pignus_ as  _Verus Imperator_ if you were not strong. Understand this, however, if you betray my daughter in any way, there is no power in this universe, ascended or otherwise, that will stop me from scattering your atoms across the galaxy.” [Latin: Young man]

“ _Pater_!” EJ scolded. 

“I understand, _Prima Verus Defensor_ ,” John replied calmly. 

“I’ll leave you two alone until you wake,” Marcus turned to smile at EJ again, “You have time left. Until next we meet, _filiole_.” 

The tall blonde man faded away and John turned back to EJ. 

“I’m pretty sure I just got the ascended version of the shovel talk from your father,” John drawled carefully. 

“You did,” EJ laughed, “Sorry about that.” 

She waved a hand through the air and an ice cold bottle of John’s favorite beer appeared in each of their hands. 

“There,” she grinned at him, “Relax. We’ve still got a little time before we wake up.” 

“Did you just mojo us up a couple of beers?” John looked at the bottle in his hand. 

“We’re sharing a dream, _carissime_ ,” EJ took a long drink, “We can do anything we want.” 

John waved a hand through the air like EJ had, but nothing happened. 

“It takes most people a bit of practice,” she grinned at his disappointed face, “Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it.” 

“How long did it take you?” John took a sip of the cold beer. 

“I'm not most people,” EJ winked. 

“Cam was right,” John sighed and took another drink, “My life is weird.” 

“But you love it,” EJ linked their fingers together again. 

“I really do,” John smiled as he turned his gaze back to the ocean waves.


	8. Likeable

EJ woke up to her body being shaken gently and instinctively reacted by surging up to pin the large man against the wall, one arm twisted up behind his back. She heard a gun cocking over her shoulder and felt John step up behind her, aiming a large black gun at the man’s head. 

“ _Jesus Christ_ , it’s just me,” Cameron yelled. 

John stepped back, lowering the gun and EJ released her hold on Cameron's arm. 

“Sorry, Cam,” EJ yawned, “You woke me up.” 

Cameron turned around slowly to see John sit down on the bed and slide the gun back into its hiding spot under the pillow. 

“You two always wake up ready to kill people?” Cameron asked cautiously. 

“She does most of the time,” John snorted. 

“I do not,” EJ pouted. 

“Yes, you do,” John smirked. 

“I’m not the one who aimed a gun at him,” EJ scowled. 

“Only because it was on my side of the bed,” John insisted. 

“That’s...not wrong,” EJ’s lips twisted into a smile. She turned to look at Cameron again, who was shaking his head in disbelief. 

“What did you need, Cam?” EJ asked, “I assume there’s a reason you woke us up. What time is it anyway?” 

“It’s 0926,” Cameron looked at his watch, “You’ve been asleep for almost twenty-six hours.” 

“No wonder I’m starving,” EJ fell back onto the bed by John. 

“That weird British guy called,” a light flush spread across Cameron’s cheeks as he tossed the phone onto the bed. 

EJ bit her cheek and shared an amused look with John, who turned to Cameron and asked half-seriously, “Did the scruffy blonde ask you for a threesome, Cam?” 

The flush across Cameron's cheeks deepened and EJ laughed, “Don’t be embarrassed, Cameron. James propositioned me _and_ John in front of O’Neill and Landry.” 

Cameron cleared his throat, shoving his hands in his pockets, “Q said he took care of everything. Details are on the phone. James said to tell you ‘Happy Hunting’.” 

EJ and John both turned serious. 

“Guess we’d better get this going then,” John said evenly. 

EJ reached over to grab her watch off the table by the bed, quickly adjusting it to match the time Cameron had given her. 

“Give us thirty minutes to shower and grab some coffee,” she stood, “Where’s a good place to do this?” 

“Landry will have SG-22 in the briefing room in about half an hour,” Cameron informed them, “That team has two of the biggest gossips in the SGC. If you show up in the General’s office around then, word should spread throughout the base before lunch. Most of my team is already on their way to Virginia. I left Captain Winchester in charge of setting everything up. Teal’c and I will join you on the plane as your personal security detail.” 

“Which Winchester?” John asked cautiously. 

“There’s more than one Captain Winchester on Atlantis?” Mitchell questioned. 

“Unfortunately, yes,” EJ rolled her eyes, “There’s two brothers. They’re both Captains in the Marines, even though their ages are four years apart, and whoever thought it was a good idea to let them in at the same time needs to have their head examined.” 

“I really hope Carter didn’t send both,” John stood, stretching his arms over his head, “I don’t want to deal with them bickering on top of everything else.” 

“I think I heard one of the other marines call him Dean,” Cameron said easily, “But the only other Captain that Carter sent through was that woman with the unhealthy obsession with C4.” 

“Dean’s the older one. That’s fine then,” EJ moved to their bags, pulling out a uniform for each of them. 

“Feel free to smack him upside the head if he starts getting mouthy,” John headed toward the attached bathroom. 

“Horny MI6 agents and mouthy marine captains,” Cameron muttered as he opened the door, “Momma didn’t warn me about days like this.” 

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ * 

 

One minute after 1000, John and EJ barged into Landry’s office, leaving the door wide open behind them. Both were dressed in their black BDUs, the uniform shirts rumpled and unbuttoned, pants wrinkled and boot laces flopping to the ground. EJ plopped down in one of the guest chairs while John dropped a couple sheets of paper on top of the file Landry was reading, slumping into the chair next to her as Landry picked them up. 

“Colonels,” Landry scowled at the two of them, “Can I help you?” 

“Those are our leave requests, approved by General Carter,” EJ said carelessly, stretching out her legs to cross one over the other comfortably.

“They’re _what_?” Landry rumbled. 

“Leave requests,” John repeated lazily, “I’ve got a lot of time saved up. I decided to take Emma to go see my brother. She’s been wanting to meet him.” 

Landry stood, placing his hands against the desk and raising his voice, “You went behind my back to get General Carter to approve these after I _specifically_ told you 'no'?” 

“You were being unreasonable,” EJ smiled coldly up at him, “Sam wasn’t. We just stopped by to tell you we’re leaving in an hour so you don’t send SFs after us.” 

“I am not being _unreasonable_. Assassins are targeting my people _because of you two_ ,” Landry roared angrily, “And you want to go on a _vacation_?” 

“We’re trying to distance ourselves from the situation,” John drawled, “which we tried to explain to you when we arrived, but you weren’t listening.” 

“I’d watch my tone, if I were you, Colonel Sheppard,” Landry threatened, “Colonel Baran may work for Homeworld Command, but you still work for the United States Air Force.” 

“For the moment,” EJ interjected. 

“Excuse me, young lady?” Landry turned to her again. 

“He works for the Air Force, _for the moment_ ,” EJ’s voice took on a dangerous tone, “Perhaps it’s time we _both_ explored other options. Especially if this is how you deal with things.” 

“I’m not the one who’s been hiding out in the Pegasus Galaxy!” Landry yelled, “You lied to the IOA and General O’Neill to get there and you’ve been _nothing but trouble_ since. If I had my way, you’d be in a holding cell, not roaming freely around top-secret bases.” 

“But you don’t have your way,” EJ grinned up at him again, “do you, _Hank_?" 

“Get the hell off my base before I have you _both_ thrown in a cell for insubordination,” Landry bellowed, pointing a finger at the open door. 

“Yes, _sir_ ,” John stood and held out a hand to EJ, linking their fingers together as they left the room. 

“WALTER!” Landry yelled as he stomped into the briefing room. 

The man came up the stairs two seconds after the General called him, “Yes, sir?” 

“Get General O’Neill on the phone,” he ordered. 

“Yes, sir,” Walter agreed, “You’re scheduled to have a debriefing with SG-22 now, General, would you like to postpone it until after your phone call?” 

Landry looked over to the long table to see the four stunned members of SG-22 sitting quietly, looking anywhere but at the angry General. 

“No, I’ll do this first,” Landry calmed slightly, “But I want O’Neill on the phone as soon as I get done.” 

“Of course, sir,” Walter agreed, turning to head back down the stairs to the control room. 

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ * 

 

EJ sank down in the cushy couch on the plane, checking her phone to make sure her contact had taken care of everything to her satisfaction as John had a few words with the pilot. She was dressed in a [slim khaki-colored pencil skirt](http://lghttp.17106.nexcesscdn.net/808773/magento/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/420x630/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/c/l/clothing-skirt-iii1-sk34khaki.jpg) that sat high on her waist paired with a [rich wine-colored silk blouse](http://www.dhresource.com/albu_299850853_00-1.0x0/women-faux-silk-shirt-long-sleeve-blouse.jpg) tucked neatly into the top. She pinned her blonde hair up in a [simple french twist, held in place by a couple of shiny gold clips](http://www.frannyslonghairstyles.com/Updos/French_Twist_Hairstyle_View_2.jpg). She kicked off a luxurious pair of [open-toed nude pumps ](http://infashionchicago.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/louboutinnudepump.jpg)next to her. She looked up when Cameron and Teal’c walked through the door, pulling it closed behind them.

“How’d it go?” she asked. 

“I’d say it went pretty well,” Cameron drawled, “By the time Landry called SG-1 in for our fake mission briefing, there were already rumors that the two of you were quitting the SGC to join Russian Intelligence.” 

“I don’t even speak Russian,” John walked around them, [dressed in an expertly faded pair of dark blue jeans and a crisp black dress shirt, the top couple buttons undone, with an expensive pair of black leather boots, and a black suit jacket](http://journal.joe-flanigan.info/media/2013/03/Jan2011-art-gallery-event.jpg), “Why would I want to work for them?” 

“Russians are too serious anyway. The Chinese would pay us a lot more,” EJ moved closer to John as he sat on the couch next to her, “Who knew Landry was such a good actor? I didn’t think he’d be able to pull it off.” 

“I imagine General Landry used his anger at the situation to make his performance believable,” Teal’c said evenly. 

“That and I don’t think he really likes the two of you to begin with,” Cameron sat down in one of the empty chairs, clipping his seatbelt over his waist and motioning for Teal’c to do the same, “Wasn’t that hard to pretend he was pissed.” 

“We’re very likeable people,” EJ protested with a slight pout. 

“Maybe I am,” John smirked, “You’re more of an acquired taste.” 

EJ stuck her tongue out at him and he laced their fingers together on the couch. The pilot finished his pre-flight check and taxied to the short runway before taking off smoothly. 

“So where is SG-1 supposed to be right now?” John looked over to the other two men. 

“We were sent up to the _Odyssey_ for a quick trip to check on the Lucian Alliance. Because apparently that’s safer than hanging around the SGC waiting for people to kill us,” Cameron drawled sarcastically, “We were beamed up ten minutes ago. Daniel and Vala stayed behind to monitor from there.” 

“I hope someone beamed up Vala’s new stuff so she has something to do,” EJ chuckled, “She’ll drive everyone crazy otherwise.” 

“She wouldn’t leave without her luggage,” Cameron rolled his eyes, “How much money was in that account anyway? She had three huge footlockers; you and John had at least twice that loaded onto the plane.” 

“Cameron,” EJ smiled sweetly, gesturing to the shoes she had kicked off on the floor, “this single pair of shoes cost close to a thousand dollars. There are at least twenty more pairs in my suitcases. That doesn’t even _begin_ to cover any of the clothing Vala picked or John’s wardrobe at all. I worked for the US government on a contractual basis for eleven years before I started at Atlantis. They paid me _obscene_ amounts of money because of my skills. I have saved nearly 95% of every one of my paychecks, before the SGC and after, and the money has been sitting in accounts with very nice interest rates the entire time. That doesn’t include the trust fund left by my mother’s father under my birth name that has been untouched, accruing interest for almost thirty years now. The account that I gave Vala was one of the smaller ones. I don’t work for Jack because I _need_ to, I do it because I _want_ to.” 

“You paid a thousand dollars for a pair of shoes?” Cameron gaped. 

“Yes,” EJ said simply. 

“I think you broke his brain, Emma,” John smirked at her, “How obscene are we talking here?” 

“ _Very_ ,” EJ insisted, “They thought compensating me with large amounts of money would help ensure my loyalty.” 

“So if this whole ‘catching the bad guys’ thing doesn’t work out, are you going to be my sugar mama?” 

EJ laughed, “What do you mean ‘if this doesn’t work out’? All we have to do is convince several of the top intelligence analysts, a few of the country’s deadliest criminals, and your brother that I’m luring you away from a promising career in the Air Force to a life of crime. What could possibly go wrong?” 

“On that note,” John stood, “I’d better go call Dave to let him know we’re coming.” 

“For _shoes_?” Cameron asked again, “ _Seriously_?” 

“Just for this pair,” EJ reached over to pat Cameron’s hand, “Want to know what Vala spent on my evening gown?” 

“I really don’t think I do, ma’am,” Cameron shook his head. 


	9. Meeting

EJ held out her hand and let a nervous young man help her from the back of the long, black limo. 

“Welcome back to the Hay-Adams, Ms. Jameson,” a rich cultured voice spoke from the next to the large double doors. 

“Hello, Charles,” EJ bussed a kiss on each of the impeccably dressed bald man’s cheeks, ignoring the young man who had helped her as he stepped back. 

“I’m so glad you decided to join us again,” Charles stepped back, “The entire top floor has been reserved for you and your entourage. The additional measures you requested have also been taken care of, as of last night.” 

“You’re such a dear man to accommodate my requests. Thank you. What would I ever do without you?” EJ smiled at him sweetly, “Has my entourage arrived already?” 

“They have, ma’am, late yesterday evening,” Charles nodded before looking over her shoulder to see the three tall men coming up behind her. 

“Charles, this is my current lover, Colonel John Sheppard,” EJ pulled John close to her, running a hand down his chest slowly as she introduced him, “The two scary looking men in suits are my personal security detail.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, sir,” Charles bowed his head towards John, before turning his attention back to EJ, “Shall I have your bags taken to your usual room?” 

“That would be lovely, Charles,” EJ smiled at him again, “Except for the cases that my detail is carrying. You know how security gets testy when other people touch their toys.” 

“Of course, ma’am,” Charles motioned to several waiting men in hotel uniforms to start unloading the limo. He swiftly produced two electronic keys from a pocket somewhere in his suit and handed them to EJ, “Would you like me to escort you up, Ms. Jameson?”

“That’s not necessary, thank you,” EJ shook her head politely, “I know the way and I think my detail wanted to go over my schedule while I'm here.” 

“Besides,” John drew her closer to his side, “We had a long flight and I’d prefer to be alone with Ms. Jameson as soon as possible.” 

“Of course, sir,” Charles’ smile didn’t quite reach the corner of his eyes as he looked at John, "Please, don't hesitate to call me if you or your people need anything, Ms. Jameson."

EJ linked her arm through John’s and let him escort her through the doors of the hotel, followed at a careful distance by Cameron and Teal’c, both wearing dark suits, dark sunglasses, and dress shoes, Teal’c with a black hat pulled low on his forehead. The four of them stepped into an elevator and Cameron hit the button for the top floor. 

 ** _Current_ lover?** John asked quietly, biting back a grin as he nuzzled into her neck, **Planning on getting another one after me?**

 **There is no one after you,** EJ replied easily, angling her head to the side to grant him better access, **Ms. Jameson is a spoiled, rich heiress who goes through men like shoes**.  **Had I introduced you any other way, poor Charles would’ve dropped dead on the spot.**  

The elevator doors slid open and the four of them walked out, EJ handing one of the keys to Cameron, who opened a door close to them, and motioned Teal’c into the room first. A moment later, Teal’c reappeared minus the cases he had been carrying, nodding to Cameron, who then motioned John and EJ into the room. Cameron locked the door behind him and went to drop the cases he carried onto the table in the front room. 

“Anybody here?” Cameron called. 

“Yes, sir,” a young man in jeans and a plain tee-shirt appeared from around the corner, “We’re set up in the second bedroom.” 

The four of them followed the young man back through the doorway to a large bedroom now covered in electronics and various weapons. A short strawberry-blonde woman was setting out the weapons from Teal’c's cases onto the rich bedspread of the king-sized bed. 

“Colonels,” a tall brunette man walked in from the attached balcony, turning to the woman setting out small squares of plastic explosive, “Laura, don’t put the C4 on the bed, damn it. People have to sleep there.” 

He reached over to pick a block of the explosive up, earning a quick smack on the hand from the woman. 

“Where the hell else am I supposed to put it, Dean?” Cadman questioned. 

“Not in the place we sleep,” Dean rolled his eyes, stepping back to sit in the oversized chair in the corner. 

“Remind me to speak to Sam about her staffing choices,” EJ sighed as she stepped out of her tall heels and walked over to help the woman laying out weapons. 

“Guess I should introduce everyone,” Cameron drawled as the rest of their group came into the room. 

“From Atlantis,” Mitchell gestured, “Captain Winchester, Captain Cadman, First Sergeant Stackhouse, and Technical Sergeant Banks. From the SGC, Lieutenant Thompson, Senior Airmen Wells, Senior Airmen Bosworth, and Dr. Carolyn Lam.” 

EJ looked up at the last name, glancing at the woman in question and back to Cameron, “You brought a doctor with no field training on a dangerous covert op?” 

“I’m here by General O’Neill’s request,” Lam smiled pleasantly at her, “He thought it would be prudent to have someone with medical expertise given the track record the people involved.” 

“Remind me to-” EJ started, looking over to John. 

“Have another _chat_ with Jack,” John finished with a grin, “You know he doesn’t listen to you. I don’t know why you bother.” 

“You’re not wearing the splint I gave you, Colonel Baran,” Lam pointed to EJ’s hand, “I think that proves that I need to be here.” 

“Barbie doesn’t like doctors,” Dean snorted from his seat, "She's not going to listen to you." 

“Stacks, you mind?” EJ said breezily to the man standing next to Dean.  

“No, ma’am,” Stackhouse reached over and smacked Winchester in the back of his head.  Dean yelped indignantly and rubbed the back of his head, glaring at the man standing next to him.  

“Did anyone fill you in on my full medical history, Dr. Lam?” EJ stood straight. 

“Only the highlights when I set your hand and checked your ribs three days ago,” Lam shook her head. 

“Okay, new question,” EJ addressed the room, “How many of you have been fully briefed on who I am and what’s going on?” 

“There wasn’t really a time or place for a full briefing,” Cameron stuck his hands in his pockets. 

EJ put her hands on her hips and glared at him, “Daniel gave you my file, correct?”

Mitchell nodded. 

“I assume you’ll fill them in after John and I leave?” EJ arched an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, ma’am,” Cameron agreed sheepishly. 

“I’ll let you look at my hand again, Doctor,” EJ held her right hand out to Lam, “But I think you’ll find it's healing quite nicely.” 

“I'll be the judge of…” Lam trailed off as she felt EJ’s hand carefully, seeing only minimal residual bruising, “Hmmm. It is healing nicely.” 

“Cam will brief you,” EJ took her hand back, then turned to address the rest of the room, “We have the entire top floor of the hotel to ourselves and management has been gracious enough to turn off all the security cameras. The ones in the elevators still work, so anytime you’re not on this floor, act accordingly. If you need anything from the hotel staff, ask for Charles and tell him you’re with Ms. Emily Jameson’s entourage. Don’t speak with anyone else and don’t refer to me as anything other than Ms. Jameson. This hotel knows me only by my cover as an heiress who comes here with the occasional playmate.” 

“Playmate?” Dean waggled his eyebrows at John, “You hear that, sir? You’re the Ken to her Barbie.” 

“Stacks,” John said easily. 

Dean received another smack to the back of his head and growled quietly at the man next to him. 

“I see what you mean,” Cameron drawled, “He is awful mouthy. He better be damn good at his job for you to put up with him.” 

“He’s, unfortunately, one of the best combat engineers I've ever seen,” John scoffed, “Or I’d have let Ronon shoot him long before now. Like I said, if he starts mouthing off, just smack him. That usually shuts him up for a while.” 

“Did you get the surveillance set up, Banks?” EJ asked a woman with long, dark brown hair. 

“We did, ma’am,” Banks motioned to a large grouping of monitors and all three Colonels stepped forward to look, “Cadman and I went in this morning as part of the maid service to plant the cameras. We weren’t expecting the house to be so big, so we had to leave the stables out in order to properly cover everything.” 

“Wells and Bosworth have been running background checks on all the staff Mr. Sheppard employs,” Dean said seriously, standing up come closer to the desk, picking up a small box and pulling out several small earpieces, “Here’s your comms. We’ve divided into teams of two, so there'll be someone on the other end of the line twenty-four hours a day.” 

John and EJ both took the small earpieces, slipping them inside their ears as Cameron took one of his own, also placing it in his ear. 

“We’re routing the signal through the _Odyssey_ ,” Dean slipped his own earpiece in, “which extended the range to about a three hundred mile radius.” 

“What about a physical tail?” one of the young airmen spoke up. 

“No,” EJ insisted, “The people we’re hunting will be able to spot a constant tail and then we’ll be back to where we started. There will be a couple times we’ll need it, mostly when it’s not exactly safe to go without.” 

“We also got you a car,” Stackhouse handed John a set of keys, “which Dean absolutely did not drool all over.” 

“Shut up, Nate,” Dean grumbled, “It’s a nice car, all right?” 

“We’ve outfitted it with an additional tracking device,” Stackhouse continued, “and the gear that Lorne sent is under the mat in the trunk.” 

“Sounds like everything is under control,” Cameron nodded, turning to John and EJ, “You two all set?” 

“Yeah, we’ve got to go to my room for at least an hour and mess up the bed before we leave,” EJ looked at her slim, shiny gold watch, “to keep up appearances. Charles will have sent his boys up with our luggage by now. We’ll have to repack a couple smaller bags to take to your brother’s.” 

“I told him we would be staying there for two weeks to start with,” John agreed, “Just waiting for him to call and tell me he’s on his way home to head over.” 

EJ walked back to the doorway and stepped back into her heels. 

John stepped over and offered his arm, “Ms. Jameson.” 

“Colonel Sheppard,” EJ linked her arm through his and they left the room. 

“You think they call each other Colonel while their having sex?” Dean wondered with a lewd grin, “I bet she’d the one in charge. She seems like she would be a bossy top.” 

Cameron reached over and smacked him upside the head, “Watch your mouth, boy. There’s ladies present.” 

“Yes, sir,” Dean ducked his head, hiding the grin still on his face.

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ * 

 

EJ flipped the visor down, running a hand over hair to make sure it was all in place and slicking a thin coat of berry-colored gloss over her lips. John opened her door and held out a hand to help her out as she snapped the visor shut. She took a deep breath and turned towards the house. 

“I wish you’d have let me wear my gun,” EJ muttered, "I'm more comfortable when I'm armed." 

“You’ve still got two knives, Em,” John laughed, “and it’s only my brother.” 

“Exactly,” EJ turned back to him and stuck her lower lip out, “The first time I meet your brother, I have to purposely lie to him and convince him _not_ to like me. This is not how I imagined this going.” 

 **But you did imagine meeting by brother?** John asked cheekily. 

 **Of course that's the part of the statement you pick up on,** EJ rolled her eyes. 

John smiled, linking their hands together and starting towards the door, “Relax, _dulcis_. I can feel how nervous you are.” 

He stopped suddenly, turning to face her, confusion on his face, “Emma, I can _feel_ how nervous you are…” 

“ _Is there a problem, Shep?_ ” Cameron’s voice came over the hidden earpieces. 

“Crap, sorry,” EJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “No problem, Cam. It’s the bleeding I was worried about…Just give me a second and I’ll try to…” 

“This is what’s in your brain all the time?” John asked curiously, “Other people’s emotions?” 

“Most of the time, yes. Except you’re only getting mine and not an entire City’s worth,” EJ sighed as she opened her eyes, “Is that better?” 

“ _No wonder you’re always so cranky_ ,” Dean snorted. 

“Remind me to schedule him for extra sessions with Ronon when we home,” John drawled.  

“Actually, he’s more afraid of Teyla than he is of Ronon,” EJ smiled, “Let’s do this, before I change my mind.” 

John resumed walking and reached up to knock on the door. 

 **It’ll be fine, _dulcis_** , John insisted, **We'll explain everything after this is done and you can meet him properly.  He’ll like you.**

 **Maybe,** EJ hesitated. 

John released her hand to tilt her chin up to meet her eyes, **You won me over, didn’t you?**  

EJ smiled softly at him and leaned over to give him a kiss as the door opened. 


	10. Dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find any references saying which of the Sheppard brothers were older, so for the purposes of my story, I made Dave older.

**Showtime,** EJ pulled away reluctantly, swiping a thumb over John's lips to remove the colored gloss left there.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your brother, dear?” EJ asked in a honey-sweet voice. 

“Right,” John shook his head with a distracted smile and turned to his brother, “Dave, this is Emily Jameson, she’s my…uhhh...girlfriend. Emily, this is Dave Sheppard, my brother.” 

“I’m not a fifteen year old girl, John," EJ laughed and smacked him gently in the arm before offering a hand to the man standing in the doorway, "It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Sheppard. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Ms. Jameson,” Dave shook her hand briefly, glancing down to notice the bruising, before looking back to his brother with a calm expression as he dropped her hand. 

 **Interesting,** EJ commented, **He’s more observant than I would’ve thought. I don’t know if that makes things easier or harder.**

“Come on in,” Dave stepped back to let them through the doorway. 

 **He is the CEO of a major company,** John mentally shrugged, **And brains _do_ run in the family.**  

“You have a lovely home, Mr. Sheppard,” EJ said graciously, following Dave into a spacious living room. 

“Dave, please,” he insisted politely, gesturing to a long, plush couch before sitting in an oversized chair. 

“You must call me EJ then, Dave, everyone else does,” EJ returned the polite smile, settling close to John and resting her right hand on his thigh, “I feel like we’re practically family already, with all that John’s told me about you.” 

“Only the good things I hope,” Dave raised an eyebrow at his brother, “So how did the two of you meet?” 

“Emma is an…” John hesitated, looking to EJ who nodded just enough for Dave to see, “independent contractor for the government. We met two and a half years ago when she came to the base.” 

“What does an independent government contractor do exactly?” Dave asked curiously, turning his attention back to EJ. 

“Whatever they ask me to, as long as the price is right,” EJ let just a little danger slip into her voice, “It’s all classified, unfortunately, so if I told you, I’d have to kill you.” 

John laughed, dropping an arm from the back of the couch to settle around her shoulders. EJ’s phone chirped from her jacket pocket and she pulled it out, making sure to frown at the number. 

“I have to take this, John.  It’s one of my…” EJ glanced over to Dave, “other clients.” 

“Of course,” John kissed her cheek. 

EJ stood, swiping a finger over the phone and greeting the person in perfectly accented Korean as she left the room. 

“Your girlfriend is fluent in Korean?” Dave questioned curiously. 

“She’s fluent in a lot of things,” John drawled proudly, “I stopped keeping track after a while.” 

“And how long have you two been seeing each other?” Dave tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair. 

“All things considered,” John considered, “About eighteen months now.”

“All things considered?”

“She was in a coma for thirty seven days after a job about six months ago,” John shrugged, “She doesn’t count that time, I do. It’s a point of contention between the two of us.” 

“I assume she’s recovered now?” Dave raised an eyebrow again, curiosity more than concern on his face. 

“She is,” John smiled, “She’s a tough girl.” 

EJ came back into the room with a scowl on her face, cursing rapidly under her breath in Korean, and slipping her phone back into her jacket pocket. 

“Everything all right, Em?” John asked as she sat back down next to him. 

“It’s fine,” EJ plastered an obviously fake smile on her face, “I made the mistake of farming out a job to another contractor so our vacation would be uninterrupted. He made a mess of things and now my client is displeased. I’ll have to go to work Saturday evening to fix the issue.” 

“Wait, don’t we have that,” John made a vague gesture with one hand, “gala thing Friday evening? You sure you want to go on a… _job_ right after that?” 

“This particular client is quite _insistent_ the job be completed before Monday,” EJ gave an annoyed huff, “I won’t be able to find anyone else to do it on such short notice.” 

“We could skip the gala,” John suggested hopefully. 

“Gala?” Dave asked. 

“Some ridiculous event where all the country’s intelligence directors and top military officials sit around and make small talk while they pretend they’re not secretly stabbing each other in the back,” EJ sighed, “It’s usually terribly boring, but it’s a great way for me to attract new clientele.” 

Dave laughed, “And you convinced John to go without holding a gun to his head?” 

“I’m hoping to convince him of much more than that,” EJ curled into John’s side, sliding a hand down his chest, “I’m trying to get him to come work with me. I know people who would pay a great deal of money for his skills.” 

“Em,” John chastened.

“Really, John,” EJ stuck her lower lip out in an exaggerated pout, “After what happened last week, I’d think you’d be eager to find new employment.” 

“Emily, I’m not having this discussion with you in front of my brother,” John’s jaw tightened. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry, dear,” EJ ducked her head and offered Dave a not-quite apologetic smile, before brightening and clapping her hands together, “Oh, I know! You should come with us to the Intelligence Gala. I’ll have to mingle with the stuffed shirts most of the time and I don’t want John to get bored.” 

“That's not necessary, thank you,” Dave shook his head. 

“Nonsense, it’ll be fun,” EJ smiled her most charming smile, batting her eyelashes at him just a little, “Unless you have plans?” 

“I don’t, no, but-” he started. 

“Fantastic! It’s settled then,” EJ sat forward eagerly, “Do you have a tux or would you like me to call my personal tailor?” 

“I have one but-” Dave began again evenly. 

“You have a personal tailor?” John looked at her curiously. 

“Don’t be silly, John,” EJ rolled her eyes, “Of course I have a personal tailor. Where do you think all your clothes came from, off a sales rack somewhere? If you’ll excuse me for another moment, I’ll go have your brother added to the guest list. Is there a guest you’d like to bring, Dave?” 

“No there’s not, but-” Dave started again. 

“I’ll just pop back in the hallway to make a quick call then,” EJ slid her phone out of her pocket as she stood. 

John chuckled at the bewildered expression on Dave’s face as she left the room. 

“Did you just let your girlfriend just con me into going to a formal event in DC in two days?” Dave narrowed his eyes at his brother. 

“I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about, big brother,” John tried to keep a straight face, “That doesn’t sound like something I would do.” 

“I think you knew exactly what would happen if you brought it up, _little brother_ ,” Dave scowled. 

“I might’ve had an idea,” John drawled, “Emma’s used to getting her way.” 

“Yes, I can see that,” Dave said dryly, “Is she always like this?” 

“No, sometimes she’s worse,” John grinned. 

“What happened this week, John?” Dave asked carefully. 

“There was an incident at work,” John said neutrally, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

“I gathered that much,” Dave replied in the same tone, “Is this _incident_ connected to why you suddenly have a large amount of leave? And why a woman, who by your own admission is used to getting her way, is trying to get you to leave the Air Force to work for her?” 

“It’s not like that, Dave,” John insisted. 

“I just don’t want you to give up something you worked so hard for, John,” Dave said quietly. 

“I may not have a ch-” John stopped abruptly as EJ came back into the room, smiling at her as she slipped the phone in her pocket. 

“It’s all taken care of,” EJ smiled, “I hope you don’t find this too impolite, Dave, but I am absolutely _starving_. Is there any chance we could get something to eat?” 

“Of course,” Dave returned her smile, slightly less politely than he had before, as he stood, “Rosa left us some supper in the kitchen before she left for the evening. I’ll go get it ready while you two get settled. I put you in the guest room upstairs since it’s bigger than John’s old room and has the attached bathroom.” 

“You are a lovely man, Dave,” EJ praised him as John came to stand next to her, “How is it you’re not married yet? I know a lovely woman who would be just perfect-”

“No, Emily,” John interrupted, slipping an arm around her waist to steer her out of the room, “You’re not setting my brother up with any of your ridiculous friends.” 

Dave caught the pout that came across EJ’s face as they left the room. 

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ * 

 

After a late supper, filled mostly by EJ’s mindless chattering and John’s indulgent smiles, Dave excused himself to go to bed, saying he had to work early in the morning. John and EJ went upstairs to the guest room and to finish their unpacking. 

“ _How’d it go_?” Cameron's voice came over the comms. 

“He’s still curious at this point,” John answered, “A little concerned, but not enough to do anything yet.”   

“And he doesn’t like me very much,” EJ huffed, “But I guess that was the point.” 

Cameron bit back a laugh. 

“ _We finished those background checks_ ,” Dean said easily, “ _There were no obvious red flags, just the usual stuff, parking tickets and minor violations._ ” 

“Has anyone new started in the last three months?” EJ asked. 

“ _Wells?_ ” They heard a muffled voice before Dean spoke again, “ _Two of them_.  _A new gardener was hired two months ago and a new driver a month ago_. _The gardener got busted for pot when he was a teenager, but the driver’s squeaky-clean_.” 

“How squeaky?” John questioned. 

“ _Guy's never even had a detention squeaky_. _He could just be that boring, but he's probably worth a second look,_ ” Dean admitted.  

“Cam?” EJ prompted. 

“ _I’ll have Banks look into it first thing in the morning,_ ” Cameron responded easily. 

“And have her find out what happened to the previous driver,” John added. 

“ _Will do,"_ Cameron agreed, _"What’s next_?” 

“We ramp up his curiosity,” EJ tilted her head to the side, considering the options, “We have his schedule somewhere. What time is he scheduled to be at work in the morning?” 

There was a quick shuffling of papers before Cameron answered, “ _Eight_.” 

“And it’s half an hour of drive time, depending on the traffic, and he’ll want to leave early to avoid being late. I’d say another forty-five minutes for him to get ready in the morning. So he’ll get up around 6:30,” EJ calculated, then turned to John, “Has your brother seen you fight since you joined the military?” 

“Not really,” John shrugged, “What’d you have in mind?” 

“I think we should get up at 0600 to spar tomorrow,” EJ grinned wickedly, “You can see the backyard from the kitchen.” 

John groaned, “I’m not going to like this sparring session, am I?” 

“ _Just try not to break him, EJ_ ,” Cameron chuckled, " _O'Neill wants you both back in relatively good condition._ "

“I have a vested interest in him remaining whole, Cameron,” EJ rolled her eyes, “Or we wouldn’t be doing this.” 

“ _Right, the Mouth and I are signing off now,_ ” Cameron drawled, “ _You’ll have Cadman and Teal’c for the next four, after that it's Wells and Bosworth. Banks and Carolyn should be on when you get up at 0600._ ” 

“You gave him a nickname?” EJ asked, biting her lip to keep from laughing. 

“ _It was either that or shoot him_ ,” Cameron drawled warily, “ _I didn’t think hotel management would appreciate the blood on the carpet_.” 

“Probably not,” John met EJ’s amused stare, “Can you handle him, Shaft, or do you need reinforcements?” 

“ _Shaft_?” Dean asked, smirk evident in his tone, “ _Seriously, dude_? _Your call sign is ‘Shaft’?_   _How_ exactly _did you earn that name_?” 

“ _What did I tell you about your mouth, boy_?” Cameron warned evenly. 

 _“I think you like my mouth,_ Shaft, _seeing as I'm not bleeding from any bullet wounds_." 

EJ and John laughed when they heard the sound of a hand hitting skin. 

“Try not to break him, Cam,” EJ teased, “We’re taking our earpieces out now. Night boys.” 


	11. Rival

“ _He’s coming downstairs finally_ ,” Banks’ voice was quiet over the hard breathing of John and EJ. 

 **Ready for this, _carissime_**? EJ asked as John blocked an easy blow to his left side. 

 **Still not sure it’s going to work** , John sliced towards her with his knife, hitting only air as EJ leaned away, **But go for it.**  

“ _He’s looking out the window towards you_ ,” Banks spoke again. 

John’s eyes hardened as EJ stepped into his range, ducking under the hard left hook he aimed at her. She shifted her weight, twisting her body to deliver a swift upward knee to his right wrist, knocking the knife from his grip. John grunted harshly as her empty fist made contact with his ribs, forcing him back a step. EJ stepped swiftly to the side, placing a precision kick to the back of his knee with just enough force to drop him to one knee. John threw his elbow back, hitting EJ’s stomach as she stepped closer. EJ bent forward with the force of the blow and John twisted around to swipe her feet out from under her. Their legs tangled together as they grappled on the ground, John trying to break EJ’s grip on the knife she still held. EJ bucked her body hard, twisting to roll them over and pinning John’s hips down with her legs tight over him. She brought her knife quickly up to his throat, both of them panting hard from exertion. 

“ _He’s coming out,_ ” Banks said evenly.   

EJ let a wicked smile come across her face as she lifted the knife away, plunging it into the ground next to John’s head as she bent down to crash their lips together, licking into his mouth with a moan. John moved his hands to take her hips in a bruising grip, lifting his head from the ground to deepen their kiss. EJ pulled back, laughing seductively as John licked his lips, chasing after her taste. 

“Say it,” she teased, pulling the knife from the ground by his head, twirling it in her hands.

John rolled his eyes and grumbled as he released his grip on her hips, “You win…this time.” 

“Good morning,” Dave said evenly. 

EJ rolled off John’s hips, standing gracefully and leaning down to offer John a hand, helping him stand. 

“It _is_ a good morning,” EJ gloated, “I won again.” 

“I could’ve gotten away if you hadn’t _distracted me_ ,” John insisted, bending down to grab his knife from where it had fallen on the ground. 

“No, you couldn’t have, dear,” EJ laughed again, “I keep telling you that you need to practice more.” 

“You practice like this often?” Dave asked as took a sip of the coffee in his hand. 

“Not often enough in John’s case,” EJ taunted John, "I kick his cute ass at hand-to-hand all the time." 

“I don’t need a knife when I have my gun, Emily,” John scowled at her. 

EJ snorted, “Whatever you say, John.” 

EJ felt Dave’s studied glance glide over the two of them as he took another sip of the hot coffee. John was dressed in a plain white tee-shirt, now plastered against his chest with sweat, and a [loose pair of blue basketball shorts](http://www.thenextlegend.com/assets/images/TNL02454.jpg), drawstring pulled tight around his hips, with his favorite pair of worn tennis shoes and low cut socks. EJ wore a [neon lime-green sports bra ](https://cbsohiou.3dcartstores.com/assets/images/ua183.jpg)and small pair of [tight black shorts](http://s3.thisnext.com/media/largest_dimension/A297222F.jpg), with her slim black tennis shoes and low-cut socks similar to John’s. EJ had pulled her blonde hair back into a simple, high ponytail and John’s dark hair was extra spiky from their morning exercises. Dave’s glance lingered on the matching blue-silver symbols on John’s right arm and EJ’s left, then moved over to the marred skin visible above her left hipbone. 

“You mind if I ask what happened there?” Dave gestured to her stomach with his empty hand. 

“An asshole tried to shoot me two years ago,” EJ shrugged. 

“He did shoot you, Em,” John rolled his eyes, “That’s why you have a scar.” 

“Well, he hasn’t killed me yet, so it doesn’t count,” she huffed. 

“Yet?” Dave questioned, “He’s tried to kill you before?” 

“He’s a…” EJ paused to consider her words, “...business rival. At the time, he was upset because I was chosen for a lucrative contract over him. He expressed his displeasure with the decision by aiming at gun at John. I expressed my displeasure with his choice of targets by breaking four of his ribs and the trigger finger of each hand. Which is the entirety of our relationship summed up in four sentences.” 

Dave blinked rapidly several times, but otherwise maintained his composure, as John shook his head at EJ with a smile, like this was a normal conversation for the two of them. 

 ** _There’s_** **the concern and worry,** EJ noted, **Your brother has an excellent poker face.**

“Did you want to join me this morning for a run, John?” EJ asked sweetly, “Or did you want to spar a bit more?” 

“I think it’s probably safer if we go for a run,” John drawled. 

“Poor baby,” EJ leaned up on her toes to give him a quick kiss, “I’ll try to go easier on you next time. Come on, I’ll make breakfast if you keep up.” 

EJ bounced away towards the house and John visibly blanched. 

“I’d actually rather you didn’t cook,” John called and heard her answering laughter. 

“Woman can handle a weapon like nobody’s business, but she can’t cook to save her life,” John shuddered. 

“Independent contractor, huh?” Dave asked carefully, “With a business rival who tries to kill her every so often.” 

“Emma is very good at what she does,” John gave his brother half a smile. 

“Which is…?” Dave prompted. 

“Highly classified,” John straightened. 

“And dangerous apparently,” Dave replied steadily, “And she wants you to work for her.” 

“ _With_ her, actually,” John sighed, “She wants me to be her partner.” 

“JOHN!” EJ yelled from the house, “If you don’t hurry up, I’m going to make pancakes instead of going for a run.” 

“I’m coming!” John yelled back, “I gotta go, Dave, or she might accidently burn down the kitchen.” 

“Yeah, sure, go ahead,” Dave waved a hand towards the house where EJ was waiting. 

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ * 

 

John was standing in the front entrance way, fiddling with his bowtie, trying to get it to lay properly, when Dave came in, dressed almost identically to John. 

“How long has it been since you’ve been in a tux, John?” Dave grinned at him. 

“Not long enough,” John almost whined, “I feel ridiculous. Why does yours look better than mine?” 

“Because I’m the one wearing it, obviously,” Dave snorted, “You’re too skinny to fill out a tuxedo properly. What have they been feeding you?” 

“I’m not skinny, I’m densely-packed muscle on a slim frame,” John insisted. 

“Saying it out loud doesn’t make it true.” 

John narrowed his eyes at his older brother, “I should mysteriously come down with a horrible illness so you have to go with Em by yourself to this silly thing.” 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Dave’s grin fell. 

“I don’t know,” John drawled, “I think I’m developing a fever and there’s definitely a tickle in the back of my throat. Could be the flu and you know how contagious that can be. Might be better if I just stayed here tonight.” 

“Don’t even think about it, John Sheppard,” EJ’s voice came from the top of the stairs, “You promised you would go with me.” 

“But Em, this really isn’t-” John turned to face her and stopped abruptly in the middle of his sentence, mouth hanging open. 

EJ came down the stairs slowly, one hand trailing along the banister. She had [curled and pinned her pale blonde hair up](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_t7EU7_lKBGM/TIgMvED4S0I/AAAAAAAAAns/-sB7MRiSBnU/s400/fauxbob4.jpg), making it seem like it was cut to her chin, framing her slim face. She had expertly [smoked stormy-gray-blue shadow around her eyes and long darkened lashes](http://www.thebeautyinsiders.com/beauty_images/eye-shadow2.jpg), paired with satiny nude lips, calling attention to her wide, exotic violet eyes.  [Her dress was a deep shade of midnight blue, cut in a deep V in the front, nearly to her waist, and covered in intricate beading. The long sleeves were a sheer version of the same deep blue, where the beading tapered off to mix with beautiful lace patterns. The sheer beading and lace pattern was repeated in two long panels on the bottom of the dress, hinting at the strong legs underneath. ](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8a/e8/80/8ae880b3455163b8cc0831bdab6dc87f.jpg)She reached the bottom of the stairs, the nearly [five-inch glittering champagne-colored stilettos ](http://us.jimmychoo.com/en/women/shoes/sandals/kafta/champagne-glitter-fabric-platform-sandal--133kf1gfa308365.html?start=8)she wore bringing her closer to John's height, matching the small clutch she held in her hand. 

“John, close your mouth,” Dave whispered from behind his ear, “At least _pretend_ like you’ve seen a beautiful woman before.” 

John followed the instructions automatically, snapping his mouth shut as EJ came up to stand in front of him.

“Isn’t what, dear?” EJ tucked her purse under her arm, reaching up with both hands to straighten his tie. 

“Huh?” John asked dumbly. 

“I think what he’s trying to say,” Dave chuckled as EJ stepped back, “is that you look lovely and he’s happy to escort you tonight.” 

“Right, yeah,” John recovered, smiling softly as he held EJ’s eyes, “You look… _speciosa et candida_ , _dulcis_.” [Latin: radiant and beautiful] 

“ _G_ _ratias tibi_ , _carissime_ ,” EJ returned his smile as she laid her left palm over his heart and he covered it with his own, “ _Et vos respice admodum pulcher_.” [Latin: Thank you]  [Latin: And you look quite handsome] 

Dave cleared his throat softly and they both startled, dropping their hands back to their sides, turning to face him, expressions now carefully neutral. 

“The limo’s here,” Dave said evenly, looking between the two of them, “Was that Latin?” 

“Uh…” the tips of John’s ears pinked, “I may have picked up a few new skills from where I’ve been stationed.” 

“We’d better go,” EJ ran her hand down John’s arm, “or we’re going to be late.” 

“After you, Ms. Jameson,” John swept an arm in front of him. 

“Why, thank you, Colonel Sheppard,” EJ smiled politely as she walked past him. 

 **Let’s go make some very important people extremely nervous, shall we?** EJ spoke into John’s mind as he followed her to the door. 

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ * 

 

John tried to smile respectfully and nod at the appropriate intervals as he listened to his brother chatting with a rotund older man. EJ left his side shortly after they had arrived, flitting from person to person, making easy conversation with everyone she encountered. His brother, used to making small talk with businessman, had no problem fitting into the formal gathering. After over an hour, all John really wanted was a stiff drink or to stick his hidden gun in someone's face...or both. 

“Here,” EJ came up from behind him, whispering quietly as she handed him a short, crystal glass with amber liquid in it, “You look like you could use this.” 

John took a small sip from the glass, relaxing marginally as the smooth taste hit his tongue. 

 **Jack’s on his way over,** EJ added silently. 

“I thought they only served champagne at this type of thing,” John leaned over to whisper in her ear. 

 **Can you get rid of the windbag before he gets here?** John asked calmly. 

“I might have convinced one of the caterers to liberate an expensive bottle from behind the bar,” EJ confessed. 

 **Who do you think you’re talking to?** EJ replied, **This idiot is a cake walk compared to Rodney.**  

John laughed, drawing the attention of his brother and the man he was speaking to. 

“Mr. Carson, this is my brother’s date, Ms. Emily Jameson,” Dave said easily, “Ms. Jameson, this is-” 

“Deputy Director Anthony Carson, of the NSA,” EJ smiled coldly at the man, “I know who you are.” 

“Have we met, young lady?” Carson raised a bushy eyebrow. 

“Not precisely,” EJ’s tone grew hard, “But I believe I’m responsible for cleaning up a couple of your messes in Pakistan. How long has it been? I'd say a little over four years, wouldn't you?" 

The blood drained out of the man’s face before he turned an unpleasant shade of green. 

“You can’t be…Chaos is-” Carson spluttered, “That’s not…possible.” 

“How’s your son, William, now-a-days, Director Carson?” EJ continued, “And your lovely wife, Melissa?” 

“They’re both fine, thank you,” Carson said tightly, turning from green to bright red, “If you’ll excuse me.” 

The man left stiffly and both John and Dave turned to stare at EJ curiously. 

“What was that about, Emily?” John questioned. 

“His name was on a contract that sent me to Pakistan,” EJ spoke calmly, “He sent me in to a dangerous situation with faulty intelligence and I spent two weeks in a detention facility because of it. I managed to escape, but I spent a week in the hospital because that moron couldn’t be bothered to find someone to properly translate reports.” 

“And his family?” John asked carefully. 

“His wife has been having an affair with her female tennis instructor for the last ten years,” EJ took the glass from John’s hand and took a large swallow before handing it back, “And his son has been arrested for possession of cocaine at least seven times since he was sixteen, but the charges seem to miraculously disappear every time.” 

Dave blinked twice before he spoke, “You escaped from a Pakistani detention facility?”

“I’ve gotten out of a lot of places I was never meant to be,” EJ smiled mysteriously. 

“And into them apparently,” a hard voice came from behind them. 


	12. Threat

EJ let tension come into her body and felt John stiffen beside her as she turned around. Jack was standing behind them, dressed neatly in his [Class-A uniform](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080228064521/stargate/images/b/b5/Jack_O'Neill.JPG), medals gleaming dully on his chest, and his shoes polished to a shine. 

“I was invited, General,” EJ said evenly, “I didn’t expect you to be here though. Doesn’t seem like your kind of place.” 

“Yours either,” Jack looked her up and down, “Have trouble finding places to hide your weapons in that dress?” 

“I didn't think I would need a weapon tonight,” EJ raised an eyebrow at him, “Have trouble fitting into your dress uniform after all your time behind a desk?” 

Jack sneered at her before turning to John, “Colonel Sheppard. I thought you were on leave.” 

“I am, sir,” John responded smartly, “I’m here as Emily’s date. This is my brother Dave Sheppard. Dave, this is Lt. General Jack O’Neill.” 

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Dave shook the General’s hand, “Are you John’s boss?” 

“More like his boss’s boss’s boss,” Jack said politely, “Colonel Sheppard is actually the commanding military officer of an international base at the moment. He’s in charge of about four hundred various military types and well over a hundred scientists. He’s been doing a hell of a job, even if it is a bit like herding cats sometimes. We’re mighty glad to have him.” 

“And yet, when he makes a decision involving his own people, he gets smacked down like a child, and ordered to do the opposite,” EJ snarked, “If you people had just listened to him _in the first place_ , I wouldn’t have been sent in to _clean up your mess_.” 

“I would hardly call what you do ‘ _cleaning up_ ’,” Jack gave her a stony gaze, “Seeing as someone always has to get rid of the bloodstains afterwards. It’s a miracle you’re not rotting in a prison somewhere.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jack,” EJ stepped closer, voice softening to a purr as she stroked her right hand down his bicep, “I’m fairly sure last week _alone_ proves that I never leave any evidence. I’d be happy to give you a personal demonstration sometime, if you'd like.” 

“Did you just threaten a three-star General in a room full of people?” Jack asked evenly. 

“Of course not, darling, I never make threats,” EJ laughed as she stepped back, “I simply offered to demonstrate why people pay me _disgustingly_ large amounts of money for my skill set. If you’ll excuse me, I see a dear, old friend from the ONI. I simply _must_ go say hello.” 

EJ started to walk away, but Jack spoke again, holding out his hand, “I believe the director of the CIA will be needing his keycard back.”

“I'm not sure I know what you’re talking about,” EJ smiled politely. 

“Ms. Jameson," Jack looked over to John, then back to EJ, "I’m sure Colonel Sheppard would be embarrassed to have his date arrested for pickpocketing in front of all these important people.”  

EJ inclined her head with a frown, reaching into her clutch and pulling out a slim, white card, dropping it neatly it his hand, “You’d think a man of his standing would be more aware of his personal security,” before she turned to walk away. 

“You should take care with the company you keep, Colonel Sheppard,” Jack spoke in careful warning, “Sooner or later, that woman will be more trouble than she’s worth, and I don’t want someone like you, who’s worked hard to turn his career into a promising one, caught up in the fallout when that time comes.” 

“With all due respect, General,” John straightened, “I know exactly the company I keep. And I happen to agree with Emily. Had my original orders not been countermanded, six of my men wouldn’t be in the infirmary and I wouldn’t have had to make a very upsetting phone call to Corporal Miller’s mother. I was the one who had to try to comfort her while avoiding the explanation that her nineteen year old son died in some hellhole at the hands of a psychopath cannibal that _we let live_ because he had something we wanted.” 

“I see,” Jack scowled, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Colonel.” 

“I appreciate the warning, sir,” John replied calmly, “You should probably go return that access card now.” 

“It was nice meeting you, Mr. Sheppard,” Jack nodded to Dave before he left. 

Dave took John by the elbow, dragging him into an empty spot against the wall. 

“What the hell is going on?” Dave questioned quietly. 

John swallowed the rest of the amber liquid in his glass in one large gulp before he answered, “It’s been a bad couple weeks.” 

“John, I am not a stupid man,” Dave glared at his brother, “and I’ve known you for your entire life. I know when you’re lying. What I don’t know is why.” 

 **John, we need to leave, now** , EJ spoke into his mind, **There’s a former Mossad officer posing as a waiter.**

John immediately turned his head to meet EJ’s eyes across the room, feeling the tiny trickle of fear for him and his brother that she couldn’t hide, **Has he seen you?**  

 **Not yet and I’d very much like to keep it that way,** EJ broke eye contact to start making her way across the room to the back exit, **Last I heard, he was for hire, and his morals were never that good to begin with.** **If he recognizes me, he might try something.** **I already warned Jack, but we need to leave.**   **Get your brother out of here, I’ll meet you at the limo.**  

“We’re leaving, Dave,” John took his brother’s arm in his left hand, leaving his right tense at his side, itching to go for his gun at his ankle. 

“You can’t avoid talking to me forever,” Dave said calmly, letting himself be pulled along. 

“I’m not avoiding-Look, we can go play a round of golf on Sunday and have a nice long talk,” John pushed open the door, “But right now, I need to get you out of here.” 

They got to the limo and John almost stumbled when he felt mild wash of pain and a spike of anger. The limo driver came around to open the door and John ushered his brother inside. 

EJ came hobbling towards them, broken heel and clutch in one hand, face outwardly calm, but John felt the resentment still bubbling under the surface.  

John hurried over to tilt her chin up, leaving the limo door open behind him, “You okay?” 

“I’m fine,” EJ huffed, “Suffice to say, he recognized me.” 

“ _Do we need to send someone, Colonel_?” Stackhouse’s voice came over the radio. 

“Send a team to dispose of the body, Stacks,” EJ said evenly, “I broke the heel of my shoe off in his right carotid. His body is in a storage closet in the back of the building. I’d suggest you hurry before someone at the Gala finds him.” 

“ _We’ll contact the_ Odyssey _and have Colonel Davidson send down a team, ma’am_.” 

“Is this going to be a problem?” John asked carefully. 

“No, if anything, this proves that it’s working,” EJ started towards the limo again, “Even he wouldn’t have attempted anything so idiotically stupid in public if he thought I was still backed by the government. I'm pretty sure he wasn't there for me though, otherwise he would have been better prepared. Idiot tried to jab me from behind with a needle filled with who-knows-what.” 

“Are you mad ‘cause you had to kill him?” John wondered, gesturing towards his temple, “ _E_ _go_ _sentio obsecro ira tua_.” [Latin: I feel your anger] 

“He was an immoral, deranged moron who tried to kill me,” EJ explained, “I’m pissed I had to ruin a fantastic pair of Jimmy Choos because I couldn’t find a place to hide a gun in this damn dress. Vala has completely impractical taste in formal gowns. Who picks a long dress with sheer panels on the legs? Defeats the entire purpose, if you ask me.” 

John stopped walking and stared at her. John shook his head as she slid into the limo, kicking her remaining shoe off with a huff and he started laughing, much to the confusion of his brother, as he got in behind her. 

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ * 

 

John and EJ were careful to avoid Dave the following morning, with a little help from the surveillance cameras, until they said a quick goodbye as they left for the hotel where Cameron's team was waiting for them. EJ explained where they were going for the night, then set out several pairs of expensive jeans and different colors of dress shirts for the three men going with her, pale silver for John, shiny navy blue for Cameron, and a deep forest green for Dean. She left for her room then to get changed into what she called ‘appropriate meeting attire’. 

Cam and John were going over their part of the plan for the night when EJ came back into the room, accompanied by a low whistle from Dean. John turned around to see EJ wearing a [tight black dress ](http://www.thedresshome.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/long-sleeve-short-black-dress.jpg)that hugged every curve on her body, stopping just below the curve of her butt to show off her lean, toned legs, long sleeves covering her arms again, with a sheer panel across the top of her breasts. She had on an extremely [high pair of blood-red pumps](http://www.starstyle.com/christian-louboutin-bianca-platform-pumps-pic69994.jpg) that again brought her to almost eye-level with John. She had done something to her [pale blonde hair](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_nHaZ6jlKLlw/SwFQB1yFqPI/AAAAAAAAABI/upsDm-1-ijY/s1600/scarlett_johansson_unknown_index.jpg) that made it look even fuller as it fell in loose waves around her shoulders. [Her lips were painted the same shade of blood-red as her shoes and she wore perfectly flicked black eyeliner with long darkened lashes](http://eyecandybyali.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/pinupmakeuptips.jpg). 

“Don’t blame me if you break another pair of Jimmy Choos because you picked another dress you couldn’t hide your weapons in,” John said thickly. 

“These are Louboutins, John,” EJ informed him seriously, “I’m not going to kill anyone with these.” 

“So you only kill people with certain types of shoes?” Dean grinned, “Is there a list somewhere of which ones are acceptable and which ones aren’t?” 

“Remind me again why we’re bringing him?” Cam sighed. 

“Because he heard the words ‘sex club’ and volunteered,” EJ rolled her eyes, “And he’s big enough that no one will mess with him as long as he keeps his pretty mouth shut.” 

“So he’s probably going to get us all killed in the first five minutes,” John stuck a gun in the [shoulder holster ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_OYVhScj9PRM/TN07uZxtSMI/AAAAAAAAFUU/7Py9HdMRc04/s1600/Holster+love+3.PNG)he wore, throwing his [black leather jacket](http://www.s4g.com/assets/images/motorcycle%20jackets/armored-mens-black-leather-motorcycle-jacket_xelement_XS-105-Jacket.jpg) over it, “Let’s get this over with.” 

The four of them headed to the door and just as they got there, Dean spoke again, “Sheppard, don’t take this the wrong way, but, _JESUS,_ your girlfriend is like Viagra in heels.” 

“Winchester, I am armed and I swear to-” John turned around but EJ stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

“Let me have a quick word with Dean before we head out,” EJ smiled at John, “We’ll meet you at the elevators.” 

John and Cam both gave the Dean a withering stare before they headed to the elevator. 

“Ma’am, I meant no disrespect,” Dean started evenly. 

“You know I’m empathic, right?” EJ spoke quietly. 

“Yes, ma’am, Shaft explained it to us,” Dean nodded respectfully. 

EJ reached over to wrap her fingers around his wrist, using her body to block the view from John and Cam. She leaned close as she spoke again, “I understand how hard it is to walk around with all that anger and responsibility weighing you down. You spend all day taking care of your brother, your team, the men who report to you, taking care of everyone. All day long, you have to be the strong one, never letting anyone see you break, never letting anyone see who you really are,” she started squeezing his wrist harder with every word, dropping her voice to barely a whisper, “And all you really want at the end of the day is for someone to take care of you, someone to know you for who and what you are. Someone strong enough to make you submit, to force down to your knees, to tell you what a good boy you are while you suck his cock until nothing else matters but the pleasure.” 

Dean gasped when her grip got just strong enough to leave a faint bruise and he shivered at her words. 

“I know it’s not really me you want, sweetie, so you don’t have to pretend,” EJ released his wrist and patted his cheek.   

“You can tell all that with empathy?” Dean’s voice cracked. 

“Not all of it, but like recognizes like,” EJ smiled over her shoulder as she started towards the elevator where the two men were waiting, “And if it helps, he's very attracted to you.” 

As the four of them stepped in the elevator, Cam looked between the smile EJ directed at John and the sheepish look Dean gave him as he stood quietly to the side. 

“What did you say to him?” Cam questioned warily, “This is the longest I’ve heard him go without speaking.” 

“Dean and I came to an understanding is all,” EJ shrugged, “If he wants to tell you, that’s his choice.” 

“Well, Mouth?” Cam turned to face him fully, “Did she threaten you with the shoes?” 

“No, sir,” Dean licked his lips nervously, “She didn’t actually threaten me at all.” 

“Did you just say ‘sir’?” Cam gaped in shock, “ _Without_ any smartass comments attached to it?” 

“Yes, sir,” Dean dropped his gaze to his feet, a blush coming across his face. 

 **Seriously, what did you do?** John repeated silently, **He’s never like that. Did you break a Marine with words and a pat on the cheek?**  

EJ let out a giggle as the doors slid open in the lobby, **I just told him to be a good boy tonight, that’s all.**  

The impeccably dressed balding man that met them when they arrived stepped over to EJ as they neared the counter. 

“Going out for the evening, Ms. Jameson?” Charles asked calmly. 

“I decided to take John out to some of my favorite clubs tonight,” EJ smiled widely, “We’ll be out quite late, I’m afraid.” 

“I understand, ma’am,” Charles smiled politely, “Shall I call for your limo?” 

“Not this time, Charles,” EJ snuggled closer into John’s side, “My detail is going to drive us.” 

“Of course, ma’am,” Charles inclined his head, “Michael will be the overnight concierge, should you need anything when you return. Have a pleasant evening.” 

“I’m sure we will,” EJ looked up at John with a wicked grin. 

Cam dug the keys out of his jeans pocket as they came into the parking garage. He clicked the button on the keychain, unlocking the doors. John held open EJ’s door as she slid in gracefully, then followed her in, leaving Dean to take the front seat. 

Cam started the car, looking over at Dean cautiously as he put it in reverse, “You’re not even going to ask to drive?” 

“You had the keys, sir,” Dean shrugged. 

“Maybe if you’re a good boy the rest of the night, Cam will let you drive on the way home,” EJ said evenly. 

“He’d have to be a _very_ good boy,” Cam snorted, “This thing handles like a dream.” 

EJ smothered her laugh in John’s shoulder as Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure how it happened, but apparently Cameron Mitchell and Dean Winchester like each other. Weird.


	13. Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning for this chapter: There is some graphic violence and a bit of mature language.

John reached over to dance his fingers up the bare skin of EJ’s thigh as he took a small sip of the beer he had been nursing since they arrived. 

After they arrived at the club, EJ went up to the bouncer, and during a hurried conversation, with the bouncer directing several scowls towards the tall men behind her, she surreptitiously pressed a large wad of cash into his hand before he let the four of them in. Cam and Dean split off towards the back, scanning the room as they walked, easily picking out the security spread throughout the crowd. John wrapped an arm around EJ’s waist, dragging her over to the bar and ordering a drink for each of them. He directed her over to a table, giving the current occupants a menacing glare until they stood up to leave, and pulled her stool closer to his once they both sat down. They had been in almost the same positions for a little over an hour, both reaching out for occasional teasing touches, when EJ finally leaned over to whisper in John’s ear. 

“He’s here early, must've had a tough day,” EJ brushed her lips on the shell of John's ear, slowly running a hand up his denim-clad thigh, “I count three for his personal detail.” 

“ _He left t_ _wo more at the back entrance_ ,” Cam added over the thrumming bass. 

“ _Four in-house security spread out in the crowd_ ,” Dean said quietly. 

“That brings us up to ten,” John nuzzled into EJ’s neck before leaning up to bite her earlobe gently, “Anybody catch a glimpse of weapons?” 

“ _Couple of .45s at the door, very poorly concealed at their backs_ ,” Cam snorted. 

“ _I didn’t catch any guns in the crowd, but they all have at least one knife on them_ ,” Dean hummed. 

“Plus the bat behind the bar,” John gripped EJ’s thigh tightly as she nibbled on his bottom lip.

“Each member of the detail will have a silenced .22 and at least one knife on them,” EJ sighed into John’s mouth, “But Fuentes doesn’t carry anything when he comes here to play. We have about half an hour to make contact before he chooses his playmate for the night. After that, we have to worry about collateral damage.” 

“ _So what's the new p_ _lan_?” Cam asked calmly, " _We didn't have time to set up_."

“I’m going to go ask to speak with him privately,” EJ drew away from John reluctantly.   

“ _And that’s going to work_?” Dean wondered curiously. 

“Would you say no to me in this dress?” EJ gave John a sultry smile.

“ _I don’t think I want to comment at this time, ma’am_ ,” Dean spoke again, grin evident in his tone. 

“ _Holy crap_ ,” Cam expelled on a breath of air, “ _You have to tell me what you did to get him to behave, EJ_.” 

“Ask him yourself, Cam. I’m sure Dean will tell you…if you ask the right way,” EJ leaned in for a final, lingering kiss from John before she stood, walking toward the private rooms in the back, “He’s going to recognize me,” she said as she wove her way through the crowd, “But unless you hear me say the code word, do not interrupt. That includes you, _carissime_. I can handle whatever he can dish out.” 

“What does that mean, Emma?” John asked sharply. 

“Please tell Mr. Fuentes that Eva would like to see him,” EJ smiled coyly at the large, overly-muscled man guarding the entrance to the private room. 

“Why?” the man looked her over, lingering on her bare legs. 

“Tell Alejandro I wish to play again,” EJ forced herself to drop her eyes to his shoes, blushing as she continued, “If he would have me.” 

The man put a hand to the wired earpiece in his ear and EJ tilted her head up to look into the camera above the door. The man dropped his hand, reaching behind him to open the door without a word. EJ walked through, careful not to make eye contact with the two guards just inside the room. 

“It _is_ you, Eva,” a lightly accented voice came from the couch in the center of the room, “You are either very brave or very stupid to show your face to me after what you did.” 

EJ looked up from under her lashes at the man sitting at the center of the long, black leather couch. He had rich caramel hued skin and eyes so brown they looked black in the dim lighting. His wavy brown hair was slicked back to highlight his angular face. He wore a [cream-colored suit](http://images.menswearhouse.com/is/image/TMW/MW40_3445_CALVIN_KLEIN_SUITS_SUIT_SEPARATES_CREAM_SET?%2440MainPDP%24), tailored perfectly to him, jacket open and a dark turquoise shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest with a [shiny pair of brown cowboy boots, the pointed tips gleaming steel](http://www.wow-mt.com/29/29334.jpg). 

“Which is it, _gatita bonita_?” Fuentes took a drink from the heavy crystal tumbler he held, “Are you brave or stupid?” [Spanish: Pretty kitten] 

“Neither, Mr. Fuentes,” EJ’s voice wavered, “I just…” 

“Sit down, _gatita_ ,” he motioned to the lush burgundy carpet at his feet. 

EJ hesitated for a moment before she walked over to sink gracefully to her knees in front of the couch to one side of his wide spread legs, keeping her eyes firmly on the carpet as she settled her hands into her lap. 

“Eduard, get Ms. Martinez a drink,” Fuentes kept his eyes on EJ as he spoke, “If I remember correctly, she prefers red wine. The ’61 Bordeaux will do nicely.” 

“ _Sí, señor_ ,” the man turned to the shiny, black glass bar to open the wine. [Spanish: Yes, sir.] 

The room was quiet as the man handed the glass to Fuentes, who waved the man away before he held the crystal goblet out to EJ. 

“Drink, _gatita_ ,” Fuentes spoke softly as she took the glass. 

“ _Déjanos_ ,” Fuentes ordered the two men in the room, “ _No dejes que nadie nos moleste_.” [Spanish: Leave us.] [Spanish: Do not let anyone disturb us.] 

“Why have you come here, Eva?” Fuentes asked once they were alone and she had taken a long drink of the wine. 

 **The son-of-a-bitch drugged the wine,** EJ growled angrily into John's mind, **with just enough tranquilizer to make me docile without putting me to sleep.**

 **I’m coming in,** John said sternly. 

 **I can still do this,** EJ insisted, **Just handle the security so I can get out of here quickly when this is done.**  

**Emma…**

**We won’t get another chance at this, John. Please, just let me finish. Even drugged, I can handle Fuentes.**

**Don’t hesitate to use the code word if you need it, Em,** John agreed reluctantly.  

 **I won’t, _carissime_. Thank you.**  

“I…” EJ hesitated again, hearing John's quiet voice in her earpiece telling the others to incapacitate the guards, and directed her gaze to Fuentes' face before she spoke, “I am looking for work. I thought I could offer you my skills.” 

“Which skills, _bonita_?” Fuentes voice took on a slightly harder edge, “The ones you used on me or the ones you used on my brother?” 

“Both, Alejandro,” EJ responded quietly, dropping her gaze to his feet, “Or either, whichever you prefer.” 

“Whichever I prefer?” he scoffed. 

Fuentes stood suddenly, backhanding EJ hard across the face and knocking her to the floor. She moved away slowly as he stepped forward, shattering the wine glass that she dropped when she fell. 

“I would prefer _mi hermano_ was still alive!” he shouted. [Spanish: My brother] 

EJ stopped crawling away to lick the blood from her bottom lip and watched his eyes darken as he followed the movement. 

“Alonzo was a _niño estúpido,_ ” EJ spoke defiantly, “who spent his last days torturing and killing cops. I did you a favor by eliminating him.” [Spanish: Stupid boy] 

Fuentes kicked her viciously in the ribs with the point of his boot and she felt the bones crack. 

“He was my brother!” he pulled her up by the hair, only to backhand her to the floor again. 

“And you have thrived without him,” EJ gasped painfully, holding a hand to her injured side, rolling onto her back to look up at him.

“I don’t care,” he stood over her, bringing a booted foot down over her throat, “He was _familia_.” [Spanish: family] 

“So you would kill me out of vengeance?” EJ choked the words out, both hands pushing at the boot on her neck, “Knowing what I can do for you? Think what your enemies would say if they knew you had _Chaos_ on your side.” 

“I would kill you for less, _puta_ ,” Fuentes pressed his boot down harder and EJ's vision started to go fuzzy around the edges as she struggled to breathe. [Spanish: Bitch] 

The door splintered as it was kicked open and John walked in, his gun aimed steadily at Fuentes' head. 

“Let her go,” John commanded evenly, “Or I'll blow your brains out.” 

Fuentes lessened the pressure on EJ’s throat, allowing her to draw a little more oxygen in, but didn’t move his foot off her neck. 

“Who is this, _gatita_?” Fuentes looked down at her, an amused smirk growing on his face, “Your new Master?” 

 **Don’t kill him, John,** EJ insisted weakly, **He has to get the message out that I’m looking for work.**  

John only cocked the hammer back on the gun, drawing the man’s attention back to him. 

EJ gave a weak laugh, “He’s not my Master, you moron. He’s my lover and he has a tendency to react violently when I get hurt.” 

John lowered the gun by a fraction and shot Fuentes in the shoulder, blood spraying over the carpet and EJ below him as the bullet tore through his body. Fuentes stumbled to the ground next to EJ, throwing a hand over the hole in his shoulder. 

“You okay?” John asked EJ without taking his eyes of the bleeding man. 

“'I'm fine,” EJ struggled to her feet, “Drugs are taking the edge off.” 

“We’re leaving,” John ordered calmly. 

“In just a minute,” EJ straightened in front of the man on the floor. 

“You have about thirty minutes to get to a hospital before you are unconscious from blood loss, Mr. Fuentes,” EJ spoke, voice broken from the bruising to her throat, “My friends have incapacitated your men, so I suggest you call yourself an ambulance when we're done here, while you still can.” 

She took a step closer and jerked Fuentes' hand away from the bloody hole in his shoulder, gripping his shoulder tightly and digging her thumb into the wound, causing him to curse loudly in rapid Spanish. 

“Normally, I would be all for your death,” EJ spoke calmly as his blood oozed around her hand, “and I would _personally_ ensure that it was extremely painful and excruciatingly slow. However, I need you alive to get a message out for me.” 

“ _Qué mensaje_?” Fuentes groaned painfully. [Spanish: What message?] 

“The same one I gave you, Mr. Fuentes,” EJ released her hold on him, “ _Estoy buscando trabajo_.” [Spanish: I am looking for work] 

“ _Qué pasa con su amante_ _?_ ” Fuentes brought his hand back up to his shoulder to stem the fresh tide of blood. [Spanish: What about your lover?] 

“He’s also my partner,” EJ walked over to John and slipped her blood-free hand into his jacket pocket to pull out a charcoal-gray business card with only a phone number typed in bright violet on it. She walked back to Fuentes and slipped it into his suit jacket, “We’re a package deal. _Buenos noches_ , Alejandro. Please try not to kill him before he delivers the message, John.” 

EJ limped out of the room quietly and John lowered his gun to his side as he stepped forward to the man kneeling on the carpet. 

“If I hear even _rumors_ that you touched her again, in _any way_ ,” John continued in the same calm tone, “You will _beg_ me to kill you quickly. Do you understand?” 

“Even if she asks me to?” Fuentes gave John a leering grin, “I remember a time when she would _beg_ me for the slightest touch and Eva does beg so _prettily_.” 

“If you really believe that she wanted you for any reason other than to get to your brother,” John lips turned up in a grim smile, “You’re even stupider than you look.” 

“Such loyalty, such protectiveness. What could she have done to you to earn that?” Fuentes sneered, “Tell me, _John_ , does Eva still purr like a kitten when she’s getting fucked? Has she wrapped those plush red lips around your dick and sucked you dry? Does she still moan like a whore when you bruise her smooth skin?”  

John put his gun carefully back in the shoulder holster and reached down to pull a sharp knife from his boot. 

"None of that now," Fuentes clucked, "Your precious _lover_ gave you instructions not to kill me, _te acuerdas_?" [Spanish: Remember?]

“She _asked_ me not to kill you,” John stepped forward and hauled the man up by his shirt, shoving him back towards the couch, “She didn’t tell me not to hurt you.” 

John threw the man down onto the couch and drove the knife into his leg above the knee before he was fully seated. 

"Chaos doesn't purr when I fuck her, _Alejandro_ ," John growled and twisted the blade while Fuentes screamed obscenities, "She screams." 

When the man's eyes rolled back in his head and he lost consciousness, John pulled the knife out, taking care to wipe all the blood off onto Fuentes' expensive suit before he stuck it back in his boot. He pulled the small cell phone out of the man’s now blood-stained jacket pocket and dialed 911 before dropping it into his lap, leaving silently as the operator answered. 

John was met at the back door by Cam, who took in the blood on John's hands combined with the fierce look on his face, and nodded his approval. Their car came down the alleyway and John slid into the backseat next to a silent EJ. Cam got into the front seat and Dean took off towards the hotel. 

They arrived quickly, breaking almost all the local traffic laws in the process, and EJ quietly directed them to a service elevator. She handed John her heels, careful not to touch him, and leaned heavily on Dean as they made their way to the elevators. Cam managed to get them all back to the room without anyone being seen. Dr. Lam was waiting in the common room with her medical kit, but EJ cringed away from everyone when the woman stepped closer. John stepped between them, motioning behind his back for Lam to stay where she was. 

“I’m fine,” EJ insisted, holding her ribs gingerly and taking shaky breaths.

“No, you’re not,” John reached for her.  

“No,” EJ moved closer to the second bedroom, “ _Vox iam oro te ne me tangere_.” [Latin: Please don’t touch me right now.] 

“I just want to check your ribs, sweetheart,” John said soothingly. 

“ _Placere_ , John,” EJ whispered, “With the drugs and the pain, my control is slipping, and if you touch me now, I won’t be able to stop it.  _Vos mos omne sentiunt_. _Placere_.”  [Latin: You will feel everything.  Please.] 

“Emmaline,” John continued in the same reassuring tone, taking another step closer, “You’re bleeding and in pain. Those drugs will only last so long. Let me help you.” 

“ _Non intelligitis_ ,” EJ trembled as her backward movement was stopped by the closed bedroom door behind her. [Latin: You don’t understand] 

“I understand perfectly, _dulcis_ ,” John raised his hands slowly, hovering next to her cheeks without touching her, “ _Hoc facere sola non habeas_. Let go, Emma.” [Latin: You don’t have to do this alone] 

EJ held John’s eyes as he closed the short distance to hold her face softly. The tenuous grasp she had on their link shattered as he drew his thumb gently across her cheek. John wrapped an arm around her upper body as they both sank to their knees and he held her head against his neck, blood from her split lip staining the collar of his shirt.

John took a shuddering breath as the chaotic swirl of emotions she had kept in check hit him full force. There was the rage, the pain, and the disgust he had expected covering everything like a thick, black fog. Layered underneath that, in the recesses of her mind where she tried to keep it buried, was the sheer pride she had in her work; the blissful joy she got from a job well done; the sizzling lust that ran through her when she thought of what John had done to the man that hurt her. 

 **I am broken.** **I am damaged in ways that can never be repaired a** **nd I have bound you to me forever,** EJ sobbed into his mind, her eyes dry against his skin, **I am so sorry, John.**

 **Don’t ever be sorry for that, Emmaline,** John stroked a hand down her hair, **I’m not.**  

“How can you not be?” EJ lifted her head to meet his eyes, “Especially now.” 

“Did you really think I didn’t already know?” John pressed a kiss to her cheek, whispering words against her skin, “I already told you; you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” 

John let go of the final bit of his control as well, letting EJ feel the same swirl of chaotic emotions mirrored in his own mind. 

 **Do you think you're the only one who has a sordid past?** John asked quietly, **I chose to accept our bond and I don't regret it in the slightest.**  

John felt the small burst of pure love and bright hope blossom in EJ's mind as she felt the truth in his words, breaking through the black fog, pushing it off to the side without getting rid of it. 

“Help me up, you big idiot,” EJ gave a soft laugh, “I don’t need you complaining about your knees all day tomorrow.” 

John stood slowly, drawing her up with him, keeping an arm carefully placed around her waist to help support her weight.   

“Do you want to get rid of the blood before or after Dr. Lam checks you out?” John smiled softly at her. 

“You’re going to have to check my ribs again, Carolyn," EJ looked over to the brunette woman hovering patiently near them, "That _cabrón_ cracked at least two of them with his ridiculous boots.  I’m pretty sure the rest is just deep bruising, though I’m not really sure about my throat because of the drugs in my system. If you don’t mind, I’d really like to shower the blood off first.” [Spanish: asshole; bastard] 

“As long as Colonel Sheppard stays with you and it's an _extremely_ quick shower,” Carolyn nodded, “And as long as you agree to follow the treatment I prescribe _to the letter_.” 

“I’ll make sure she does,” John assured the doctor before reaching for the doorknob to the second bedroom. He opened the door, then suddenly froze. He looked down at EJ then over his shoulder to where Cam and Dean were standing close together by the large glass windows, having a quiet conversation. 

“ _Seriously_?” John questioned, “I did not see that.” 

“I know, right?” EJ grinned at them, “Makes sense though, doesn’t it?” 

“In a weird ‘I really don’t want to know the details’ kind of way,” John snorted, “Guess you really didn’t break him.” 

“Told you,” EJ smirked, “Empathy is fun.” 

“I think you hit your head too hard,” John rolled his eyes, “You’re delusional again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for the last part of the chapter: Demons by Imagine Dragons. Here's a link - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWRsgZuwf_8


	14. Sorry

Dave came out of his room Sunday morning to the smell of fresh coffee drifting through the house. He peered into the kitchen to see his brother pouring four cups of coffee with one hand, holding a cell to his ear with the other. The conversation was mostly one-sided with only minimal ‘yes-sir-ing’ and ‘no-sir-ing’ on John’s part. He backed out of the kitchen, giving his brother privacy to finish his call. 

He went into the living room instead, intending to sit near the large bay windows to read the morning paper and was surprised to see EJ sleeping fitfully on the couch. She was dressed in what was obviously one of John’s old USAF tee-shirts and a pair of loose black yoga pants. He was going to turn back around to leave but EJ shifted in her sleep, turning her head to expose severe bruising on her neck and jaw, along with a long cut on the side of her bottom lip. He stepped closer and reached down to pull the loose collar of the shirt carefully aside to see the extent of the bruising when slim fingers snapped around his wrist and twisted. The next thing he knew, he was on his knees in front of the couch, arm twisted to the side and a knife held against his throat. 

“ _Oh my god_ ,” EJ released him immediately, dropping the knife on the floor, “Dave, I’m so sorry.  I didn’t realize it was you.” 

“Emma?” John rushed into the room, “What happened? Why are you-” 

EJ hissed out a quick breath, placing a hand on her ribs as she interrupted, “I’m sorry. I fell asleep on the couch. Dave woke me and I…reacted. I’m sorry.” 

“It's fine,” Dave stood slowly, “No harm done.” 

John came over to stand by the couch, looking his brother over to make sure he was unharmed before he sat down next to EJ. 

“I’m so sorry, Dave,” EJ apologized again, “I’d say I don’t normally act like this, but that would be a lie.” 

“Did you hurt your ribs?” John asked calmly as he picked up the knife from the floor, setting it just out of EJ’s reach on the coffee table. 

“I just sat up too fast,” EJ said dismissively, “I’m fine. Make sure I didn’t hurt your brother, please.” 

“Shirt up,” John commanded, “You’re in pain again.” 

“I’m-” EJ started. 

“If you say you’re fine one more time,” John narrowed his eyes at her, “I will exercise my right to shoot you. You can either let me check your ribs here or we can go see Carolyn again. Your choice.” 

EJ sighed heavily before she leaned back on the couch, lifting the bottom of her shirt enough to expose the mottled blue-black-purple colors covering most of her right side. John ran his fingers carefully over the worst of the bruising, EJ flinching several times and biting her lower lip as an expression of pain flickered rapidly over her face. 

“You’re taking another pain pill,” John ordered when he sat back and EJ dropped her shirt, “Doesn’t feel like you displaced anything, but let me know if it gets any harder to breathe.” 

“I don’t want to take one,” EJ whined, “They make me sleepy. Just give me a couple ibuprofen.” 

“Too bad,” John rolled his eyes, “You keep distracting me with the pain.” 

“You can simply block me out, you know,” EJ huffed, “You exert a certain amount of control over the link too.” 

“But if I did that,” John smirked, “I’d never know when you did something stupid.” 

“I didn’t mean to!” EJ insisted. 

Dave cleared his throat to interrupt them, “Would either of you care to explain what’s going on?” 

“John’s being a mother-hen,” EJ huffed. 

“Emma’s being a stubborn ass,” John retorted. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Dave scowled, “Why do you look like you got the crap beat out of you?” 

“I got smacked around by an ex last night,” EJ shrugged, then sucked in a breath when the action moved her ribs, “It’s nothing serious. Is your arm okay? I'm sorry again.” 

Dave clenched his jaw firmly, then took a couple steps over to a bookshelf and pulled a small black camera from between two thick books. He walked back over and threw it down on the coffee table next to the knife. 

“I want the real explanation,” Dave demanded, “There are surveillance cameras all over my house and you two have been lying to me since you got here. I know when a show’s being put on for my benefit. I haven’t survived this long in the business world by being stupid or ignorant.” 

“Told you he was observant,” EJ snorted. 

“Just give us a couple minutes, Dave,” John stood, “Then someone will be here to explain.” 

“You didn’t,” EJ's eyes widened as she looked up at John. 

“Nope, Daniel,” John sighed heavily, “When Carolyn took you to the _Odyssey_ for a CT.” 

“That turd tattled to Jack on me,” EJ grumbled. 

“He did,” John agreed, “Jack’s on his way with-” 

“He’s in the kitchen with Daniel and he’s mostly pissed,” EJ sighed, rubbing a hand across her forehead, “Better go get them. And bring me some coffee please, extra sugar.” 

John left with a quick smile. 

“No one else was in the kitchen earlier,” Dave commented, “And the doorbell didn’t ring.” 

“They have alternate means of transportation,” EJ held a hand to her ribs and moved carefully forward on the couch, “Could you help me up? I’d rather be standing if I’m going to get yelled at.” 

“That depends," Dave stepped closer, already holding a hand out to pull her gently to her feet, "Are you going to attack me again?”

“I only do that before I’ve had my coffee,” EJ smiled at him and turned to the doorway in time to see Jack walked in, flanked by Daniel. 

“I thought I told you not to do anything stupid,” Jack came to stand right in front of EJ, scowling down at her. 

“You also said-” EJ started calmly.

“The only words I want to hear out of your mouth right now,” Jack interrupted harshly, “are ‘yes, sir’, ‘no, sir’, or ‘sorry I’m such a pain-in-the-ass, sir’. Is that clear, Colonel?” 

“Yes, sir,” EJ straightened as much as she could with her injuries. 

“It is Sunday, Colonel,” Jack frowned, “Sunday is my day off. The day that I get to sleep in, lounge around, and generally do nothing all day. Yet here I am, at 0800, _on my day off_.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Do you know why I’m here?” 

“Because Daniel is a tattle-tale,” EJ mumbled under her breath.

“What was that?” 

“Yes, sir,” EJ said clearly. 

“Did you honestly think it was a good idea for you to meet an international arms dealer with a known sadistic streak bigger than Texas, whose baby brother you killed, _by yourself_?” 

“I’ve handled-”

“AH!  What. Did. I. Say. Colonel?” Jack raised a single finger in warning. 

“No, sir.” 

“But you did it anyway, telling your team _not to interrupt_ even after you realized you had been drugged.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

"Then, you _let him_ beat you, without even bothering to fight back, and in fact further antagonized him, is that correct?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"And at no point during this entire debacle did you try to use the single word that would bring your team in to help you?" 

"No, sir." 

“Were you planning on letting him choke you to death before you called for help?” 

“Technically, he-” Jack gave her a harsh look and EJ stopped abruptly before continuing in a contrite tone, “No, sir.” 

“Did you believe I would approve a plan that would have you alone at the mercy of a sadistic psychopath?” 

“Yes, sir?” 

“Explain, Colonel.” 

“You said, ‘no collateral damage, but otherwise whatever is necessary’, General. When Fuentes showed up two hours early, I realized that the plan we had in place would be inadequate. He only shows up early to the club if he's had a tough week at work. If we had waited, he would have chosen a young woman for the night and most likely have hospitalized her in his rage. He's done it before, to many women, including me on three separate occasions. We were also unable to complete our planned set-up at the club due to his arrival. I was unwilling to risk anyone else on my team by involving them. I knew that Fuentes would agree to see me privately. My solution was quick, efficient, and quite frankly, sir, the only one I would've agreed to at the time." 

"How is it _efficient_ to have a key member of a covert op drugged, beaten, and nearly killed?" 

"I provided Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Mitchell, and Captain Winchester the time they need to incapacitate Fuentes' personal security detail and the security that the club employs. No one else was injured. We had to get the word out to the criminal community that I was available for work. Fuentes wouldn't have killed me in the club. It's not the first time he's made me pass out. As you said, he's a sadist, so he would've wanted to drag the process out, make killing me as painful as possible." 

"Is that meant to reassure me?" Jack glared at her angrily, "Telling me that he wanted to kill you slowly instead of quickly?" 

"No, sir. Simple statement of fact." 

“What part of ‘family’ do you not understand, Colonel? It is not just you in this. You do not work alone anymore. Every person involved in this op _volunteered_. They knew the risks. If you ever pull a stunt like this again, I will personally see to it that you spend an entire year locked in a lab with Dr. McKay without any coffee. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes, sir,” EJ ducked her head to look at his shoes, “I’m sorry I’m such a pain-in-the-ass, sir.” 

Jack stepped forward and put a hand gently on her chin, tilting her head slowly to each side to see the colorful bruises on her skin. 

“Ribs too?” he asked softly as he dropped his hand. 

“Three broken, deep bruising on the right side, but no internal bleeding,” EJ responded quietly, “Stupid asshole wears pointy steel-toed boots.” 

“And you _didn’t_ kill him?” Jack looked over EJ’s shoulder to meet John’s eyes as he came around the couch.  

“I managed to restrain myself...this time,” John set the tray of coffee mugs he was carrying onto the table, “I did blow a forty caliber hole in his shoulder, however. I also ensured he wouldn’t walk for a very long time.” 

“Do I want to know?” Jack raised an eyebrow. 

“Probably not,” John admitted, “But you’ll want to do the same after you view the security tapes or listen to the recordings.” 

“Is there going to be a problem with the local LEOs?” Jack asked carefully. 

“I doubt it,” John shrugged, “I used Emma’s gun, so even if they can get ballistic evidence from the slug, it’ll only help her cover.” 

“Fingerprints?” Jack questioned.

“Only of a known rival,” John smirked, “And you probably shouldn’t ask how we got them.” 

“Banks wiped the footage from outside the club,” EJ drew Jack’s attention back to her, “But I told her to leave the tapes inside for them to find. Mitchell stayed in the blind spots and they don’t have any previous pictures of Winchester, so he’ll look like hired muscle.” 

“Sounds like you got everything covered,” Jack nodded approvingly. 

“I told you I don’t get caught, Jack,” EJ smirked. 

“No, you just get injured,” Jack rolled his eyes, “Lam give you the good drugs?”

“Yeah, but I’d rather not take them,” EJ pouted. 

“You really are a huge pain in my ass, EJ,” Jack smiled and drew her in for a quick one-armed hug, running a hand over her sleep-mussed hair and dropping a kiss on her forehead, “Be careful next time, okay? Sit down before you fall over. You look like shit.” 

“Gee thanks, Jack,” EJ rolled her eyes as Jack and John helped her settle carefully back into the middle of the couch, “Way to make a girl feel better.” 

“I believe some explanations are in order,” Dave said evenly, looking over the four smiling people in his living room. 

“Danny?” Jack sat on the couch next to EJ, reaching for a cup of coffee from the tray John had placed on the table. 

“Mr. Sheppard, I’m Dr. Daniel Jackson,” Daniel held out the hand not holding stacks of file folders and a slim tablet, “Nice to meet you. Please have a seat.” 

Dave glanced at John, who nodded as he handed him a cup of coffee, before sitting on the couch on the other side of EJ and handing her a cup. Dave and Daniel took seats in the two large chairs opposite the couch, the coffee table with the camera, the knife, and the coffee between them. 

“This is tea,” EJ frowned into the cup. 

“With honey,” John took a sip of his coffee, “Better for your bruised throat and non-caffeinated so you can nap after your pain pill. Drink it.” 

“You’re mean, Sheppard,” EJ scowled as she took a sip. 

"Suck it up, Baran," John smiled into his coffee. 

“Mr. Sheppard,” Daniel continued, handing Dave a file folder containing a thick stack of papers, “The president has agreed to grant you top-secret security clearance because of your involvement with Colonels Sheppard and Baran.” 

“Colonel Baran?” Dave questioned. 

“That’s me,” EJ said sheepishly, “The name I'm currently using is Colonel EJ Baran. John’s the only one who uses my real name. Everyone else uses my initials.” 

“Currently?” Dave raised an eyebrow. 

“Ummm…” EJ hesitated, “Yeah, it’s kind of a long story.” 

“Don’t feel bad, Mr. Sheppard,” Daniel grinned at EJ, “The only people who know EJ’s real name are Jack and John. I still don’t know what it is.” 

“You may as well call me Dave,” he said absently, staring at three people on his couch. Both men had, consciously or not, taken up protective positions on either side of the young woman, who seemed to be fully relaxed for the first time since they had been introduced. 

“Dave, if you could just sign those non-disclosure agreements,” Daniel gestured to the pages in his hands, “I can fill you in on what’s going on.” 

“There are at least twenty different forms here,” Dave flipped through the heavy stack of papers slowly, “Nothing could warrant this many gag orders.” 

“Nothing on Earth, anyway,” Jack smirked. 

“Sign them, Dave,” John motioned with his coffee cup, “It’ll be worth it, I promise.” 

“I don’t suppose I can have my lawyers look over them first,” Dave gave Jack an assessing glance as he took the pen from Daniel. 

“Nope,” Jack grinned, “They don’t have clearance to even look at the paper the agreements are printed on.” 

Dave sighed and started signing all the marked places on the stack of papers. He finished the last one and handed them back to Daniel. 

“Well, let’s hear it,” Dave picked up the mug he set on the table while he was signing, “What did I just sign my life away to find out?” 

“It began on Earth in 1928, in Giza Egypt,” Daniel started. 


	15. Disclosure

Daniel talked for a little over two hours straight, stopping only twice; first when John insisted everyone go to the kitchen a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, then again when John dropped a small pill onto the table next to EJ and proceeded to glare at her, joined by Jack and Daniel until she swallowed it with a grumble. Dave remained relatively silent through the entire explanation, only interrupting to ask for clarification involving certain terminology that Daniel used. The five of them were still sitting around the kitchen table when Daniel finally finished, tablet, photos, and empty plates spread out in front of them, the men enjoying a second cup of coffee while EJ drank a large glass of orange juice. 

“So aliens are real,” Dave said evenly. 

“Yup,” Daniel agreed. 

“And we have the ability to instantaneously travel to different planets in a couple different galaxies,” Dave continued.  

“Yup,” Jack nodded.  

“And my baby brother is the military commander of the Lost City of Atlantis, stationed in a different galaxy,” Dave looked over to his brother. 

“I am,” John smiled. 

“And his girlfriend is a mostly-alien-super-spy-slash-assassin,” Dave raised an eyebrow at EJ.  

“ _Retired_ super spy/assassin,” EJ insisted. 

“Mostly retired,” Jack added, "You're in the middle of a covert op."

“And I still object to the term ‘girlfriend’,” EJ continued. 

“Technically, the Alterans were on this planet before we were," Daniel clarified, "We're actually the second evolution of this form, so I’m not entirely sure that any Alterans can be considered ‘alien’.”

“Right, whatever,” Dave waved a hand dismissively, “And John fights life-sucking aliens for a living.” 

“More often than I’d like, yes,” John sighed. 

“And you’ve been ‘telepathically bonded’ to an alien AI and several other people,” Dave took a sip of coffee. 

“We have,” the four of them chorused. 

“So when you said you had to work at Dad’s wake…” Dave trailed off. 

“Killer robots on the loose,” John said seriously. 

“How are any of you still sane?” Dave cocked his head to the side. 

“We’re not,” Jack grinned, “That ship sailed a _long_ time ago.” 

“He’s calm,” EJ stared across the table to Dave curiously, “Like not pretend-calm, but actual ‘this isn’t the weirdest thing _ever_ ’ calm. And extremely curious.” 

“Really?” Daniel pursed his lips. 

“You can tell that?” Dave wondered. 

“My ‘alien DNA’ as you called it,” EJ explained, “gives me empathic and telekinetic abilities.” 

“Freaky mind powers,” Jack interjected helpfully. 

“That’s…” Dave’s eyes widened and a grin spread across his face, “Actually kind of cool. What kind of stuff can you do?” 

“ _Dave_ ,” John scolded as EJ laughed. 

“Here, watch,” EJ pointed a finger at his fork and it floated up into the air, spinning in rapid circles when EJ twirled her finger before she dropped it gently back onto the table. 

“So how does it work?” Dave asked curiously, “The moving stuff with your mind part, I mean.” 

“It’s tied to my emotions,” EJ answered, “The stronger the intent, the stronger the ability becomes. I’m still learning to fully control it and sometimes it still gets out of hand.” 

“That’s what you’re curious about?” John stared at his brother, “We just told you that aliens and space travel are real and you want to know how telekinesis works?” 

“I want to know how it all works eventually,” Dave grinned back at John, “But since you also just told me that EJ is basically my sister-in-law in all but name, I’d like to know more about the family I just gained first.” 

EJ choked on the sip of orange juice she had taken and glared daggers at Jack and Daniel when they started laughing. 

“I know where you sleep, Dave,” John scowled at him, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. 

“I like your brother, John,” Jack slapped a hand on Dave's shoulder. 

“Can we get back on track please?” EJ huffed, “Did you have any other questions _not_ pertaining to me?” 

“How much of what you’ve let me hear the past couple days was true?” Dave asked seriously. 

“Not much,” EJ admitted guiltily, “Most of it was designed and calculated to make you concerned for your brother.” 

“I already know you’re not really an independent contractor,” Dave prompted. 

“Colonel Baran _officially_ started working for me at Homeworld Command four months ago,” Jack replied, “But she’s been stationed on Atlantis for the past two and a half years, with a variety of duties.” 

“Currently, my two main jobs are being the scientific officer on a team called AR-2,” EJ explained, “under the command of Lt. Colonel Evan Lorne, John’s XO, and heading up Atlantis' linguistics department. AR-2 is a mainly a diplomatic team, negotiating treaties and trade agreements with our off-world allies. We’re also, in my opinion, the best SRE team, which means when other teams get in trouble, we extricate them from whatever situation they’ve managed to get themselves into.” 

“Does that happen a lot?” Dave wondered. 

“When John’s team is off-world it does,” EJ snorted, “Your brother is a serious trouble magnet.” 

“Hey!” John protested, “At least half the time it’s Rodney’s fault.” 

“Sure it is, _carissime_ ,” EJ patted his hand. 

“The story you told me about your scar,” Dave gestured towards her midsection, “What really happened?” 

“Colonel Sheppard’s team was taken hostage on a routine mission two years ago,” EJ’s tone grew hostile, “In the process of extracting the four of them, I discovered that the people who had taken them were hired by a member of a race called the Genii, one of our supposed allies. The Genii leader was informed that he had a traitor in his ranks. After a month of quiet inquiries, he narrowed down the possibilities to a half dozen men. We met with them at a neutral location and the traitor tried to kill Colonel Sheppard. I intervened.” 

All the silverware on the table began rattling as EJ spoke, but stopped when John laid a hand over hers. 

“You took a bullet meant for my brother?” Dave asked quietly. 

“I did,” EJ spoke calmly, “Two if you count the one I got extracting his team the first time.” 

“Thank you,” Dave said sincerely, before clearing his throat and continuing, “What about Director Carson from the thing on Friday?” 

“That was completely true,” EJ stated, “Although he had never seen me in person before Friday, I make it a point to know all the stupid people that make my life difficult.” 

“The conversation between EJ and I was entirely staged,” Jack confessed, “There was no incident last week, only a story to explain why John and EJ were on leave.” 

“I figured as much,” Dave said wryly, “Why did we have to leave so quickly afterwards?” 

“One of the waiters was a mercenary,” EJ sighed, “I saw him in the crowd and asked John to get you out of there to keep you safe. Unfortunately, I didn’t make it out of the building before he saw me.” 

“Speaking of which,” Jack focused a disbelieving stare at EJ, “A shoe, Baran? Couldn’t you have made it cleaner?” 

“Blame Vala!” EJ complained, “She’s the one who picked a damn dress I couldn’t hide a weapon in.” 

“You killed a guy with a shoe?” Dave blinked rapidly. 

“He deserved it,” EJ pouted, "He tried to jab me with a needle."

“So why were you laughing when you got in the limo?” Dave directed the question to his brother. 

“Jimmy Choos,” John smiled widely. 

“What does that mean?” Daniel asked. 

“Emma was mad because she ruined her heels,” John leaned back in his chair, “which were apparently Jimmy Choos.” 

“They were really nice heels,” EJ defended. 

“It’s an understandable reaction,” Dave took a small sip of his coffee to hide his smile, “That is a very fashionable brand.” 

“John, I’m leaving you for your brother,” EJ smiled brightly at Dave, before turning to glare at John, “He understands the value of a good shoe.” 

“That’s fine with me,” John agreed easily, “I hear Miko’s available again.” 

“Miko would destroy you within a week,” EJ snorted, “You’ve never seen her at Girls Poker Night.” 

“And Dave would bore you to tears within a day,” John countered, “You’ve never heard him go on about diversifying your portfolio.” 

“Guess I’ll just have to settle for you then,” EJ sighed heavily. 

“More like I’ll have to settle for you,” John replied in the same tone. 

“Please, you should be grateful I continue to grace you with my awesomeness.” 

“I think you need another head scan.  Your delusions are acting up again.” 

“Do they usually forget other people are in the room?” Dave leaned over to ask Jack in a fake whisper. 

“It does tend to happen often,” Jack grinned at the two of them, “You'll get used to it.” 

“We usually interrupt them if it goes on too long,” Daniel added helpfully, “Otherwise they’ll just keep going. I think the record is five whole minutes of them forgetting other people are around them.” 

“I have one more question,” Dave shook his head with a grin, “If you two don’t mind.” 

“Only one?” John asked. 

“For now,” Dave shrugged, “I have lots more for later.” 

“Ask away,” Jack drained the last of his coffee. 

“You said that you had designed and calculated everything in the last week to make me concerned for John,” Dave looked at EJ as he spoke, “To what end?” 

“Part of our plan meant trying to convince you that I was luring John away from the Air Force,” EJ explained evenly, “in the hopes that, out of concern for him, you would run a background check on my alias, which would draw out the people threatening our family.” 

“How would I run a background check on you?” Dave inquired, “I have a security firm who does all that for my company. I don’t think they have the kind of resources that would attract the kind of attention you’re looking for.” 

“They don’t,” EJ flicked her glance to John, “But you are still in contact with people that do have the resources.” 

“You mean Nancy?” Dave cocked his head to the side again, “Why not just have John call her and ask?” 

“The story had to be plausible. The people who are after us are smart and they’ve had a lot of time to plan this. They wouldn’t have believed that John suddenly got the urge to run a check on me,” EJ explained carefully. 

“But coming from his older brother,” Dave said in understanding, “who still has semi-regular contact with a Homeland Security director that just happens to be John’s ex-wife, it makes sense.” 

“Exactly,” EJ nodded. 

“What was the rest of the plan?” Dave’s expression was carefully neutral again. 

“The majority of the leg work is done already,” EJ explained easily, “I made a few well-placed comments at the intelligence gathering on Friday, as well as unobtrusively placing a few business cards in the right people’s pockets.” 

“While you took keycards out?” Jack raised an eyebrow. 

“It was right _there_ , Jack,” EJ protested, “He should really know better. And I would’ve given it back.” 

“Not the point, EJ,” Jack scolded, “You pickpocketed the _director of the CIA_. What would you have done if he caught you?” 

EJ leveled a flat stare at Jack. 

“Never mind,” Jack rolled his eyes, “Obviously a silly question.” 

“Friday took care of the intelligence community,” EJ continued, “and last night should’ve taken care of the criminal community. It should take less than a day for Fuentes to spread the word that I’m looking for work, depending on how long the recovery time from his surgery turns out to be. I’ll have to accept a couple small jobs, to prove that I'm no longer backed by the government, before the people we’re looking for make their move.” 

“Small jobs?” Dave questioned. 

“Fuentes will offer the information to his enemies first,” EJ tilted her head to the side, “in case it turns out to be a set-up, so it’ll most likely be a hit for what’s left of the mafia here. Maybe a couple minor thefts from the DEA for a drug cartel that runs in the area. After the performance that John put on in the club, I won’t get any seduce-and-blackmail requests, which I wouldn’t have accepted anyway.” 

“What exactly did you do last night, John?” Dave turned to his brother. 

“Do you really want me to answer that, Dave?” John asked steadily. 

Dave considered his brother and the woman next to him before he answered, “Yes. If you want my help with this, I want the truth from here on out.” 

“General O’Neill?” John inquired calmly.

“I’m curious to know what happened too, Colonel Sheppard,” Jack said evenly. 

“Yes, sir,” John straightened, “When I entered the room, the subject was standing over Colonel Baran with his foot pressed against her throat. I asked him to move away and he declined. At that point, out of concern for Colonel Baran, I shot one round into the subject’s right shoulder, wounding him. After determining Colonel Baran was ambulatory, I covered the subject while she relayed her message to him. Colonel Baran left the room to make her way back to our waiting vehicle. I had a few words of my own with the subject, during which I holstered my gun and helped him to stand from the floor, moving him to the couch. At some point towards the end of our conversation, my knife entered his leg just above his left knee. He lost consciousness and I dialed 911 on his cell phone, leaving the phone in his lap so emergency services could locate him.” 

“John,” Dave looked at his brother curiously, “Why don’t you just say you stabbed the guy because he hurt EJ? ‘At some point, my knife entered his leg.’ Really?” 

“I was trying to my official, Dave,” John glared at his brother, “I can’t just come right out and say that I got angry enough to stab the asshole because he insulted my girlfriend.” 

“It looks like he did a lot worse than that,” Dave pointed out, “but never mind. When do you need me to make that call to Nancy?” 

“After the first job,” EJ answered, “Probably sometime in the middle of this week. And you’ll have to continue to act like you disapprove of me anywhere outside of the house.” 

“Any chance we can lose the cameras in my house?” Dave crossed his arms across his chest. 

“I’m afraid not, Dave,” Jack replied, “The cameras are there for your protection. We don’t take chances when it comes to civilians.” 

“Fine,” Dave sighed, “Anything else?” 

“Oh!” EJ smiled carefully at Daniel, “I almost forgot. Congratulations, Daniel.” 

“For what?” Daniel asked curiously. 

“I saw the list of what Vala bought,” EJ said sweetly. 

“What does that have to do with me?” Daniel shifted nervously in his chair. 

“Are you planning on getting married before or after the baby comes?” EJ tapped her fingers on the table in front of her. 

“What baby?” the color drained from Daniel’s face. 

“Didn’t you know?” EJ smiled widely, “Vala is three months pregnant. You’re going to be a Daddy.” 

“I’m…” Daniel stood, pulling a small radio earpiece from his pocket, “ _Odyssey_ , this is Dr. Jackson. Beam me up, _right now_.”  

Daniel disappeared in a wash of bright, white light.  EJ held a hand to her ribs and bent over laughing, gasping in pain between breaths. 

“Emmaline,” John scolded, “Was that necessary?” 

“He tattled on me,” EJ spoke between gasping giggles, “I always get my revenge.” 

"How is that revenge?" John scowled. 

"What do you think Vala's reaction will be when Daniel demands to know why she didn't tell him?" EJ gulped in large breaths of air. 

John winced, "He's going to be on the couch for a week, if she doesn't outright kill him." 

“Is Vala really pregnant?” Jack asked cautiously. 

“Yup,” EJ bit her cheek to curb her laughter, “There’s going to be a child running around the planet with the combination of Daniel and Vala's genetics." 

“The Earth is doomed,” Jack dropped his head into his palms, sending EJ into another fit of pained giggles. 


	16. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little OOCness for John this chapter because I made him talk about his feelings. *Shudder* It makes sense in my head though, because it's his big brother who asked the questions.

John and Dave cleared the dishes off the table while Jack gathered the tablet and papers that Daniel had forgotten in his haste to leave. After a quick goodbye, including another warning for EJ to stay out of trouble, Jack left in another bright wash of light. 

Dave, John, and EJ moved back to the living room, Dave settling into one of the large chairs to finally read his paper, while John helped EJ get comfortable on the couch. John grabbed the TV remote, turning the large screen to a random sports channel and EJ laid her head in his lap, falling asleep almost instantly. The three of them stayed that way for most of the day, Dave eventually stealing the remote from his brother to turn the channel to something other than football reruns. John woke EJ mid-afternoon to have a quick, late lunch and insisted that she take another pill. 

It was late in the evening when the slim cell phone John placed on the table started chirping, awakening EJ instantly. Dave muted the TV as John handed her the phone and the small earpiece from his pocket. EJ quickly slipped the earpiece into her ear and held the phone for John to see the number. 

“Cadman, you there?” John asked calmly. 

“ _Yes, sir,"_ Cadman replied swiftly, " _We’ll start the trace and the recording as soon as she answers the phone._ ” 

John nodded to EJ and she swiped a finger across the phone, answering without moving from her spot in John’s lap, putting the phone on speaker for everyone to hear, “Violet’s Cleaning Service, this is Violet speaking, how may I help you today?” 

A deep voice responded with careful English, “My friend tells me you are best cleaning service in town. Is true?” 

“Yes, it’s true,” EJ replied, “ _YA govoryu na russkom, yesli eto proshche dlya vas_.”  [Russian: I speak Russian, if that is easier for you.]

“ _Da, spasibo_ ,” the voice replied, “ _Chto vy berete_?”  [Russian: Yes, thank you.]  [Russian: What do you charge?] 

“ _Eto zavisit ot raboty. Chto vam nuzhno chistit'_?”  [Russian: It depends on the job. What did you need cleaned?] 

“ _Moya sem'ya priyezzhayet snova i ya khotel by moy dom ochishcheny, prezhde chem oni zdes'. U menya yest' dva soseda po komnate, ne ubirat' za soboy_.”  [Russian: My family is coming over and I would like my house cleaned before they get here. I have two roommates who don't clean up after themselves.] 

“ _YA mogu, konechno zabotit'sya o tom, chto dlya vas. Tsena 300 dlya kazhdogo soseda_.”  [Russian: I can certainly take care of that for you. The price is 300 for each roommate.] 

“ _Eto priyemlemo. Moy dom dolzhen byt' ochishchen do chetverga_.”  [Russian: That is acceptable. My house must be cleaned by Thursday.] 

“ _Konechno. Pozhaluysta, prishlite adres i imena vashikh sosedey po komnate k etomu chislu. Vy poluchite nomer scheta v otvet. Depozit polovinu platu k kontsu nochi. YA budu ozhidat' ostal'noye, kogda vy poluchite podtverzhdeniye, chto delo sdelano_.”  [Russian: Of course. Please send the address and the names of your roommates to this number. You will receive an account number in return. Deposit half the fee by the end of the night. I will expect the rest when you receive confirmation that the job is done.] 

“ _Soglasen_ ,” the man hung up the phone without waiting for a response. [Russian: Agreed.] 

“You get all that Laura?” EJ asked. 

“ _We did_.  _Not that anyone here understood what you were saying_ ,” Cadman responded dryly. 

“I have a translator and I’m still not entirely sure what just happened,” John looked down at EJ. 

“You understand Russian?” Dave asked curiously. 

“The link provides a translation matrix,” EJ explained, “The Caretakers can understand any language Daniel or I do if it’s spoken aloud, but they can’t speak it or read it.” 

“ _For those of us who don’t have a weird telepathic connection_ ,” Cadman prompted, “ _Could you explain_?” 

“I accepted a contract to kill two members of the Russian mafia before Thursday,” EJ rolled her eyes, “for three hundred thousand dollars each. Apparently, the big bosses from Russia are coming into town sometime this weekend and Alexei has two employees who are not living up to his standards.” 

“Alexei?” John asked. 

“Alexei Petrov,” EJ looked at the phone as it beeped again and typed in a sequence of numbers in response. 

“As in the Alexei Petrov that the FBI has been after for almost a decade?” Dave raised an eyebrow. 

“The same,” EJ handed the phone back to John, who laid it down on the arm of the couch, “I recognized his voice. I'm surprised he called me himself, but apparently he’s getting rid of his two top lieutenants. They must have hit on his wife or something. He hates it when people do that." 

“ _I’ll tag the account he sends the money from for the FBI_ ,” the grin could be heard in Cadman’s voice, “ _Maybe they’ll actually convict him this time_.” 

“I doubt it,” EJ closed her eyes with a sigh, “He has at least three members of the FBI taskforce out of DC in his back pocket. After I finish the hit, send the information to the New York branch.  They’ll have to take care of it from there. Hopefully, they'll be able to at least set up surveillance for the big meeting this weekend.” 

“ _Yes, ma’am_.” 

“Can I ask what might be a stupid question?” Dave cocked his head to the side again, “How are you planning on killing two Russian mobsters before Thursday with broken ribs?” 

“They’ll have to be distance kills,” John considered, “Even _you_ won’t be healed fully by then.” 

“The address Alexei sent me is to a restaurant with a lovely rooftop dining area,” EJ waved a hand dismissively through the air, “So I think he was expecting a sniper anyway. I guess I could slip something into their food, but that always runs the risk of failing. I prefer a gun to poison." 

“Can you do both of them without any collateral damage?” John ran his fingers through EJ’s hair, “Or do we need find another rifle?” 

“John,” EJ cracked an eye open to glare at him, “Please don’t insult me.” 

John laughed and continued to run his fingers through her hair, “Sorry, _dulcis_.” 

“ _I’ll have Stackhouse and Thompson check out the area tomorrow night,_ ” Cadman said easily, “ _Stacks will be able to find a good spot for you set-up and Thompson’s fantastic at spotting security cameras._ ” 

“Tell Nate I shoot left-handed,” EJ mumbled quietly, “He’s right-handed. It’ll make a difference.” 

“ _Yes, ma’am_ ,” Cadman agreed, “ _Anything else_?” 

John slid his hand down and slipped the earpiece out of EJ’s ear. 

“She’s out again, Cadman,” John informed her, “We’ll let you know tomorrow morning if there’s anything else. I’m off for the night too.” 

“ _Yes, sir_ ,” the grin was back in Cadman’s voice. 

John slipped the earpiece from his ear and leaned forward to set them both, along with the cell phone, on the coffee table in front of him, taking care not to disturb EJ in his lap. 

“Did she really fall back asleep that quickly?” Dave gestured to EJ. 

“Yeah,” John started running his fingers through her long hair again, “The SGC has access to some pretty powerful painkillers. People in our line of work tend to get hurt a lot.” 

“I can’t decide whether to be impressed or terrified that your girlfriend can recognize one of the most dangerous criminals on the East Coast just by the sound of his voice,” Dave said wryly, “And the fact that she refers to him by his first name.” 

“Emma tends to have that effect on people,” John smirked, “The first time I talked to her outside of a staff meeting was in the infirmary after she broke a marine’s nose for making a completely inappropriate pass at her. The idiot was bigger than me, a good hundred pounds heavier than Emma. I didn’t know whether to yell at her or fall on the floor laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole thing.” 

“Is that why you and Jack are so protective of her?” Dave wondered.

“Jack would never say it in front of her, but he thinks of her like the daughter he never knew he wanted. He was the first person she willingly trusted. He’s the one who helped her get to Atlantis.  He also put himself on the line when she got in trouble over the whole Pledge thing,” John said seriously, “As for me, Emma tends to forget that she’s not invincible sometimes. Someone has to keep her grounded so she doesn’t become a supervillain and take over the world.” 

“She doesn’t seem like the supervillain type,” Dave laughed. 

“You’ve never seen her when’s she’s truly pissed,” John insisted, “One of Rodney’s lab monkeys switched the coffee in her lab to decaf and he was walking around with hot pink hair for a month. I still haven’t figured out how she pulled that one off.”  

“And you still gave her tea instead of coffee this morning?” Dave grinned, “Brave man. Should I expect your hair to turn interesting colors in the next couple days?” 

“Nah,” John smirked again, “She likes my hair the way it is.” 

“I have another question,” Dave leaned back in the chair, expression turning serious, “And I want an honest answer.” 

“As long as it’s not classified beyond the clearance you have,” John agreed. 

“Are you happy?” Dave held his brother’s gaze, “Not just satisfied or content with your situation, but really and truly happy.” 

When John didn’t answer right away, Dave continued, “I only ask because after hearing everything today…well, I really am worried about you. I just want to make sure you’re doing this for the right reasons, not because you feel that you have to or because you don’t have a choice.” 

“I have been shot, stabbed, bitten, clawed, impaled, turned into a bug,” John started, “had the life drained from my body, been tortured, taken prisoner too many times to count, been flung thousands of years into the future and back again, lost more men under my command than I care to remember, ridden a nuclear bomb into alien spaceship more than once, and I even died a couple times.” 

John smiled as he continued, “I have also met some of the most amazing people in two different galaxies. I’ve seen the sun rise on alien planets. I can fly spaceships with the power of my mind. I have the best job I could ever ask for. An incredibly advanced City built by what is arguably one of the most powerful races to ever exist chose _me_ to protect her. I found a place where I truly belong, which is what I wanted most my entire life. The people I work with, I consider them family. I would die for any one of them and I would do anything to keep them safe.” 

“And EJ?” Dave asked quietly. 

“Emma is…” John trailed off, looking down at EJ with a soft smile, stilling the hand in her hair. 

Dave waited patiently for John to collect his thoughts. 

“Emma is mine,” John decided finally, looking up at his brother, “Just like I’m hers.” 

“You remind me so much of Mom sometimes,” Dave stood and walked over to ruffle John’s already messy hair. 

“I’m glad you’re happy, little brother,” Dave smiled down at him, “Don’t stay up too late and don’t let EJ sleep all night on the couch.” 

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ * 

 

John and EJ returned Wednesday evening to find Dave working quietly in his study. Dave looked up to see them both dressed in dark denim jeans over tightly laced black boots and [black leather jackets](http://img.cwmalls.com/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/6/8/680036a.jpg) [unzipped over fitted black tee shirts](http://www.s4g.com/assets/images/motorcycle%20jackets/armored-mens-black-leather-motorcycle-jacket_xelement_XS-105-Jacket.jpg). 

“I’d ask how it went,” Dave said carefully, “but I’m not sure I want the answer.” 

EJ plopped down in one of the chairs in front of his desk, pulling of the pair of [short, fingerless leather gloves](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&;size=l&;tid=70327942) she wore, “Probably not, but I'm sure it'll make the eleven o'clock news.” 

“Time for me to make a call?” Dave asked. 

“In a little bit, yeah,” EJ nodded before turning to John, “Could you call Landry and O’Neill on my phone to give them an update?” 

“Shouldn’t you do that?” John questioned. 

“I just wanted a chance to talk to your brother before he makes his call,” EJ smiled, “Plus, Landry likes you marginally more than he likes me.” 

“Fine,” John rolled his eyes and held out his hand for the phone EJ pulled from her jacket pocket, “But you owe me.” 

“I always pay my debts, _carissime_ ,” EJ winked at him. 

John left the room with a quick grin and EJ turned back to Dave, the smile no longer on her face. 

“We have approximately seven minutes before he comes back,” EJ stated evenly, “I have been honest with you and answered every question you have asked me since you were granted clearance. Now I have a question for you and I expect the truth. Keep in mind, even before I became an empath, I could tell when people were lying to me.” 

“I’ll try,” Dave leaned forward in his chair, crossing his hands on the top of his desk. 

“You have been calm ever since you find out the truth on Sunday,” EJ crossed her legs, leaning back in the chair, “with spikes of curiosity and a touch of concern for your brother that seems to have evaporated since Sunday evening. Aliens, space travel, assassins…not once have you been freaked out by any of it.” 

“Was there a question in there somewhere?” Dave asked evenly. 

“Why?” EJ tilted her head to the side.   

“Should I be freaked out?” Dave inquired. 

“Most normal people would be,” EJ pointed out, “And that’s not an answer, that’s a question.” 

“I’m not a normal person,” Dave gave a half smile similar to John’s, “I’m a Sheppard.” 

“A deflection, not an answer,” EJ replied. 

Dave looked over EJ before he reached down to open the bottom drawer of his large wooden desk to pull out an old picture frame. 

“Have you ever seen a picture of our mother?” Dave asked quietly. 

“I haven’t,” EJ reached forward to take the frame from Dave’s hand, turning it to see the picture in it, “She was a beautiful woman. John looks a lot like her.” 

“Acts like her too,” Dave smiled as he took the picture back, “She passed away when I was thirteen. John was ten at the time. He was devastated when she died. Mad at the entire world for taking away the only person he felt understood him. That’s when the problems between him and Dad started getting really bad. Dad didn’t understand that John was never going to fit into the cookie-cutter mold of the smart, rich kid, no matter how much he pushed and Mom wasn't there any more to mediate between the two of them.” 

“John’s told me a little about what happened between them,” EJ admitted, “I think he regrets that he never got a chance to show his father the man he became. I’m not sure what this has to do with my question.” 

“Ever since John and I started talking again,” Dave leaned back in his chair, staring down at the picture, “I’ve been thinking about Mom. She always used to make these insane predictions about our future. She knew I was going to break my arm horseback riding, even before I got on the horse. She called it ‘a mother’s intuition’. She said something to me, right before she died, something that didn’t make any sense at the time. I thought it was just the painkillers she was on near the end.” 

“What was it?” EJ asked quietly. 

“She said…” Dave cleared his throat and put the picture back in the bottom drawer of his desk, “She said ‘John will be Emperor of the shining jewel in the sea. He will awaken his home and he will protect her as he was always meant to.’” 

EJ’s jaw dropped open, “ _What_?” 

“I think she may have confused the word ‘Emperor’ with ‘ _Imperator_ ’,” Dave met EJ’s eyes. 

“She…” EJ stopped and shook her head before she continued, “The ATA gene must have come from her. No wonder his expression is so strong. She was evolved far enough to be precognitive. Does John know any of this?” 

“No,” Dave said sadly, “She only ever made her predictions in front of me. I thought it was just some weird quirk that Mom had…until Sunday morning when I heard about Atlantis. I understood, finally, that John was…destined, for lack of a better word, to be there. Everything that's happened to him, everything he's been through to make him the man he is, made him perfect for the job of protecting Atlantis. I asked him if he really wanted to be where he was while you were sleeping Sunday. He told me he found the thing he wanted most; a place where he belonged."   

“No wonder you’re so calm about everything,” EJ smiled softly. 

“Exactly,” Dave smiled back, “That’s also why I never ignore my gut feelings.” 

“You should tell him,” EJ said easily. 

“He’s happy now,” Dave shrugged, “I don’t want to mess that up.” 

“It wouldn’t,” EJ asserted softly, “and he’d want to know.” 

“I’d want to know what?” John came back in the room, tossing the phone to EJ. 

“That your brother’s seeing a nurse at the local hospital,” EJ caught the phone and slipped it back into her jacket pocket, “They only started dating recently, but it sounds pretty serious.”  

John sat down in the second chair, grinning at his brother’s red face, “What’s her name, Dave?” 

“Her name is Rebecca,” Dave glared at EJ, “And you are an evil, evil woman.” 

“So they tell me,” EJ grinned, “Better make that phone call, Dave.” 


	17. Development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get an imaginary cookie if you recognize the name of Nancy's new husband. What? I have to amuse myself somehow...

Dave dialed the phone on his desk, hitting the speakerphone button as it began ringing. 

“ _Nancy Ward speaking_ ,” a polite, feminine voice answered. 

“Hi, Nancy, it’s Dave Sheppard.” 

“ _Hi, Dave,_ ” Nancy greeted him cheerfully, “ _I haven’t heard from you in a while. How’ve you been_?” 

“I’ve been well, thank you. How about yourself?” 

“ _I’m doing great, actually. Grant and I got finally got married three months ago_.” 

“I read about that in the paper, congratulations.” 

“ _Thanks_.” 

“Listen, I’m calling because I need a favor. Kind of a big one, actually.” 

“ _How big_?” 

“Big enough that you should go in the other room if Grant is there.” 

“ _Just a minute_ ,” there was some light background noise, then the clicking of a door, “ _Okay, what’s up, Dave_?” 

Dave looked up at EJ and she nodded. 

“I think John might be in some kind of trouble,” Dave turned his attention back to the phone. 

“ _John’s always in trouble_ ,” Nancy said dryly, “ _What else is new_?” 

“Not this kind of trouble. I think he’s planning on doing something incredibly stupid.” 

“ _Also completely normal for him_.” 

“Nancy.” 

“ _Right, sorry, Dave_. _Go ahead._ ” 

“He came home on leave a week ago, saying he wasn’t sure how long he was staying. He brought some woman with him by the name of Emily Jameson. She says she’s an independent contractor that works out of the base where John’s stationed.” 

“ _The name doesn’t immediately ring a bell. What’s the problem_?” 

“She managed to get all three of us tickets to the Intelligence Gala on the hill last Friday.” 

“ _Really_?  _That's interesting because the event is only for the top agency directors. Even I wasn’t invited._ ” 

“I got the impression that she wasn’t really meant to be there. She insulted an NSA director named Carson to his face, pickpocketed the director of the CIA, and I’m pretty sure she threatened to kill an Air Force General named O’Neill, all in a little over an hour.” 

“ _Sounds like she really knows how to make an impression_.” 

“She also came home late Saturday night, from what she claimed was a job from another client, covered in bruises and blood…not her own.” 

There was a long pause. 

“ _And what does John have to say about all this_?” 

“He won’t hear a bad word about her. I tried to talk to him a couple times this week, but he won’t listen. This woman is trying to convince John to leave the Air Force and come work with her. I'm almost positive she’s involved in some…unsavory activities. I was hoping you could find some solid information on her so I could show John. I’d rather my brother didn’t make a decision he’ll regret because he’s besotted with some blonde.” 

“ _Give me her name again, I’ll see if I can dig up anything on her tomorrow_.” 

“John introduced her as Emily Jameson. I think she’s been working mainly out of Peterson for the past two and a half years. Thanks, Nancy. I appreciate this.” 

“ _Well, someone has to look out for your idiot brother,_ ” Nancy laughed, “ _Lord knows the man can’t look after himself_.  _I’ll call you as soon as I find something tomorrow_ , _Friday at the latest, if something else comes up._ ” 

“Good night,” Dave clicked the phone off, grinning up at his brother’s scowl. 

“I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself,” John frowned. 

“Whatever you say, _carissime_ ,” EJ reached over to pat his hand, “Remind me not to ever play poker with you, Dave. If you’re ever looking for a change of pace, Atlantis can always use more negotiators. You would be excellent at it.” 

“I’d rather not have to worry about space vampires every day, but thanks,” Dave said wryly, “But I might consider a visit, if that’s allowed. Atlantis sounds remarkable.” 

“She’s wonderful,” John grinned, “I’m sure we can work something out. Rising Day is coming up in a couple months. We always have a huge festival, you’d love it. We decorate the City, have a huge feast of all the local foods, Engineering makes a special batch of this truly awful moonshine, and the Boom Lab outdoes themselves with the fireworks display.” 

“I think I understood at least half of that,” Dave chuckled, “Let me know when it is and I’ll make sure I take the time off for it.” 

“And you can meet Tizzy,” EJ smiled brightly, “She’ll love you.” 

“Tizzy?” Dave asked curiously.

“EJ gave Atlantis a nickname,” John rolled his eyes, “It kind of stuck and now almost everyone who lives there calls her Tizzy.” 

“Are you two aware that you’re practically living in a science fiction movie?” Dave asked dryly. 

John and EJ looked at each, then back to Dave and answered together, “Yup. It’s pretty great.” 

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ * 

 

Dave opened the door to see Nancy standing nervously, holding the strap of her briefcase bag tightly in her hand. 

“Nancy, hi,” Dave said easily, “I wasn’t expecting to see you in person. I thought you were going to call me yesterday if you found anything.” 

“I was,” Nancy shifted uncomfortably, “Can I come in?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Dave moved to the side, opening the door further. 

“Is John here?” Nancy looked around cautiously.

“He’s in the kitchen,” Dave closed the door carefully behind her, “We were just cleaning up after dinner.” 

“And…Ms. Jameson?” Nancy walked towards the kitchen. 

“She took a phone call from a prospective client in the living room,” Dave followed her through the house, “Said it would take a while.” 

“I have some things to show you and John,” Nancy gripped her bag even tighter, "Privately." 

They came into the kitchen just as John was drying the last pan from their earlier dinner. 

“Nancy,” John looked between his brother and his ex-wife, “What are you doing here?” 

“I invited her,” Dave straightened, “She has some information about your new _girlfriend_ that you need to see.” 

“Damn it, Dave,” John slammed the pan down on the counter and threw the towel on top of it, “I told you we weren’t discussing this again.” 

“We’re not discussing it, John,” Dave walked over and grabbed his brother by the elbow, pulling him to one of the chairs around the table, “You are going to sit there and listen politely while Nancy talks. I refuse to let you throw your life away because of some woman you barely know.” 

“Please, John,” Nancy took a seat across from him at the table, pulling folders from her large bag, “You really need to hear what I have to say.” 

“I can’t believe you dragged my ex-wife into this,” John crossed his arms across his chest defensively as Dave took the seat between Nancy and him. 

“You didn’t leave me much of a choice,” Dave mirrored his brother’s posture. 

“Her name isn’t Emily Jameson,” Nancy spread the files out on the table between the three of them, “Or at least, that’s not her real name. It’s one of her aliases.” 

“I already knew that,” John frowned, not moving towards the files. 

“Her real name is Emmaline Jemma Yates, also known by her call-sign Chaos,” Nancy pushed a file towards John, whose mouth dropped open in shock, “She is a test subject for an old CIA project code-named Shadow.” 

“That’s not…” John snatched the folder off the table. 

“It’s the truth,” Nancy insisted, “She’s a genetically modified assassin and an extremely unstable one at that. She dropped off the grid two and a half years ago after killing her CIA handler for no apparent reason. I assume that’s when she showed up at Peterson under her current alias. Every government agency on the planet wants to get ahold of her. She is unbelievably dangerous.” 

“Emma, get in here, now,” John spoke without raising his voice, quickly flipping through the pictures in the file. 

“I’m here,” a low, feminine voice came from the doorway, startling Nancy in her chair, “I heard.” 

“How is this possible?” John gestured towards the table. 

“It shouldn’t be,” EJ came over to sit next to John, frowning as she looked over the files spread across the table, “I don’t understand.” 

“Did Q mess up?” John reached over to lay a gentle hand across EJ’s forearm. 

“It’s possible, but highly unlikely,” EJ admitted, “And by highly unlikely, I mean there’s a better chance that Rodney will give up science to become a kindergarten teacher.” 

“Nancy, where did you get this information?” John turned toward the confused brunette, a hard look on his face. 

“A guy that I work with gave it to me after he saw me looking up the name ‘Emily Jameson’,” Nancy said evenly, “What’s going on?” 

EJ's phone beeped from her pocket and she pulled it out to see the text message on the screen before laying it face down on the table. She stood suddenly, turning to face the large windows behind her, muttering quietly to herself, “Stupid.  _Cum am putut fi atât de prost_?”  [Romanian: How could I be so stupid?] 

“Is this what you wanted Nancy to find?” Dave asked John, picking up one of the smaller files from the table. 

“No, this is Emma’s real file,” John scowled at the pictures in front of him, “with some very creative editing. Nancy was meant to find the fake one on Emily Jameson that we put in place.” 

“What do you mean ‘I was meant to find’?” Nancy asked icily. 

“We were using you for your access at Homeland Security,” EJ turned towards the table again, blank expression in place on her face, “to draw out the people who are threatening to assassinate several of my coworkers to get to me.” 

“You were supposed to find a file we had placed in your servers,” John explained, “which would throw up flags in the CIA, forcing the person we’re after to make a move against Emma. But you got this instead. This is a bastardized copy of her real file. About the only thing they got right was her name.” 

“You used me,” Nancy accused hotly. 

“We did,” Dave said evenly, “And I’m sorry for that.” 

“So what do we do now?” John twisted to look at EJ’s blank face behind him. 

“Now, I turn myself in, Colonel Sheppard,” EJ began removing weapons from various places in her clothing, setting them on the table. 

“Emma, what are you-” John started. 

“It’s too late, Colonel,” EJ removed the last knife from her back pocket, “There’s already a team of three dozen heavily armed men surrounding the house.” 

“Sgt. Banks, have the _Odyssey_ transport the four of us immediately,” John’s hand flew to his ear. 

“They blocked our communications about a minute and a half ago, right after I received that text,” EJ stated evenly, “I believe they have a modified version of the Prior device as well, as I have been cut off from every part of our link.” 

“I know you weren’t involved in this, Mrs. Ward,” EJ turned her attention to the scared brunette at the table, “He used your concern for the Sheppard family to distract us.  It’s not your fault; there’s no way you could have known.” 

“Emmaline, don't-” John stood, reaching for EJ, but she stepped to the side. 

“Mr. Sheppard, please consider the recommendation I gave you,” EJ spoke evenly as she held Dave's gaze, “He’d want to know. And take care of him, please.” 

“You can’t do this,” John insisted, “There’s got to be another way.” 

“Colonel Sheppard, they are only interested in me,” EJ said carefully, “If I go out now to turn myself in, they will leave you and your family alone.” 

“ _You’re_ family, Em,” John stepped forward again, “The team will-” 

“Not make it here in time,” EJ took another step to the side, looking to Dave again, “Mr. Sheppard, could you please restrain your brother?” 

Dave stood, reaching over to grip John’s arm tightly. 

John turned toward him, fury and fear on his face, “Let me go!” 

EJ picked up her gun from the table quickly, smashing the butt of it into the back of John’s head, causing him to slump against Dave, who eased him carefully to the floor. 

“He’ll be unconscious for a while,” EJ put the gun back on the table, “After they take me away, use my phone to call General O’Neill, listed in the contacts as Judge J. Tell him what happened and have him send a medic for Colonel Sheppard’s head. I had to hit him pretty hard. They should check for a concussion.” 

“Are you sure you want to do this, EJ?” Dave looked up at her, cradling John’s head in his lap, “He might not ever forgive you.” 

“But he will be alive to hold a grudge,” EJ met Dave’s eyes, her blank expression still firm on her face, “which is all that matters to me.” 

EJ turned towards the double French doors, but paused with her hand hovering over the handle. 

“Tell him ‘no more pressure point’,” EJ whispered quietly, “Tell him...‘ _In hac vita, et plures_ ’. He’ll understand.” 

EJ flung the doors open and walked out slowly, hands held above her head in the air. She walked out to the middle of the backyard and turned in a slow circle, before getting down to her knees, interlocking her fingers together behind her head. 

Dave watched as a dozen men completely covered in black uniforms, each of them carrying extensive weaponry, stepped forward from the shadows to surround EJ. Three of them stepped closer, one taking each of EJ’s arms and holding them tightly out to the side, as the third pulled a slim knife from his vest, flicking it open. He used the knife to partially slice through the fabric of her tight lavender tee shirt at the back of her neck, exposing her left shoulder blade. He made a small incision in EJ’s skin, blood welling up as he dug the knife into the cut, popping out a small silver object and dropping it onto the grass. He used the back of EJ’s shirt to wipe the blood off his knife before putting it back into the pocket of his vest and nodding to the two men holding EJ’s arms out. They brought her arms behind her back, securing them together tightly with three sets of black plastic cuffs. 

The men pulled EJ up, keeping their weapons trained on her as all of them faded back into the shadows, disappearing quietly into the night. 

“Nancy, hand me the phone on the table please,” Dave said evenly, holding out his hand. 

Nancy picked up the phone cautiously, walking around the table to place it gently in Dave’s hand. 

“Dave, I'm sorry,” she said quietly, "I would never have..." 

Dave nodded as he took the phone from her, viewing the text absently before swiping through the contacts until he found the one EJ had specified and hit the button to dial. 

“ _What the hell did you do now, kid_?” Jack's amused voice came over the phone. 

“Jack, it’s Dave.” 

“ _Dave_?  _Why are you calling me on EJ’s phone_?” Jack's voice became instantly alert. 

Dave looked down at his unconscious brother, head still cradled against his legs, “There’s been a development, Jack.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note about the OFC's name: Emmaline Jemma Yates.   
> Yes, I did choose this name for very specific reasons. I needed something unique, like the character, but something that had hidden meaning as well. I think a descended Ancient like Marcus (EJ's father) would have had enough of a sense of humor to choose the last name "Yates". 
> 
> Emmaline: pronounced EM-ə-leen; archaic English meaning 'work'  
> Jemma: pronounced JEM-ə; Medieval Italian nickname for 'gem' or 'precious stone'  
> Yates: from the Old English word 'geat' meaning 'gate'; means 'dweller by the gate' or 'gate keeper'


	18. Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned about to be a bit more angsty (Yes, that is a real word because I deem it so.) than I originally intended so I tried to keep it shorter than the rest.

“Colonel Sheppard, can you hear me?” Lam’s voice broke through the haze in John’s head, “Open your eyes for me please.” 

John blinked his eyes open to see the concerned brunette leaning over him. She reached into her pocket for a small penlight, shining it first into his left eye, then the right. 

“Do you know where you are?” Lam asked quietly. 

John sat up suddenly, looking around the room to see the uniformed men milling about his brother’s living room. He heard familiar voices coming through the house and pushed past a protesting Lam to hurry towards the kitchen. 

“Where is she?” John demanded as he swayed into the room where Jack, Cam, Teal’c, Dave, Daniel, and Nancy were talking. 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be up and about, Sheppard,” Cam stepped in his path, “You’ve been unconscious for over an hour. Why don’t you let Dr. Lam finish checking you out?” 

“Get the hell out of my way, Mitchell, or I’ll break your arms,” John pushed past him viciously, “Where is she?” 

“Colonel Sheppard, let Dr. Lam finish her examination,” Jack ordered, drawing himself up to his full height, motioning to the woman who had followed John into the room. Dave slipped quietly around the group and opened the freezer. 

“No,” John growled, “Answer my damn question. Where is Emmaline?” 

“EJ Baran’s location is unknown at this time, Colonel Sheppard,” Teal’c said evenly, “Perhaps you should follow General O’Neill’s order.” 

“What do you mean her location is unknown?” John gritted out, gripping the back of one of the kitchen chairs to hold himself steady, “She couldn’t have gotten that far away in only an hour. Why aren’t you out there looking for her?” 

“John,” Dave shoved his brother down into the chair, pressing a towel-wrapped bag of frozen peas to the bag of his head, “Sit. Stay.” 

“I’m not-” John moved the peas away from his head. 

“Leave the peas there,” Dave scowled at him. 

“Emma-” John started again. 

“Would insist that you take care of yourself,” Dave persisted, pointing a determined finger at his brother, “Shut up and put the damn peas on that giant rock you call a head or I’ll knock your ass out like I did in the eighth grade.” 

John moved the bag to hold it against the back of his throbbing skull, scowling up at his brother, “You could’ve stopped her.” 

“Even _I_ know that no one stops EJ from doing something once her mind is made up,” Dave sighed and pulled a chair over to sit in front of John, “She knew exactly what she was doing, John. She was keeping her family safe. You would have done exactly the same thing in her position.” 

“That’s different,” John huffed, “I’m-” 

“You’re what?” Dave raised an eyebrow as he interrupted, “A tough guy? A hero? The only one allowed to make sacrifices to protect people?” 

“YES!-That’s not…I mean…No-” John stuttered. 

“How do you get off the ground with an ego of that size?” Dave leaned back, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“It’s not about-” John started.

“EJ made her own decision, John. She wanted you safe and she did what she had to in order to make that happen. Do you respect her so little that you would belittle what she did by not taking care of yourself?” Dave interjected calmly.

“Of course not, but-” John tried again.

“Then quit trying to take your anger out on the people who are trying to help you,” Dave commanded. 

“Dave, she…” John trailed off, a broken look coming across his face, “They’ll torture her, for weeks, months if they have her that long. They have her file, her background, everything. They'll hurt her in every way that she hates, trying to break her. And if they realize she’d rather die than give them what they want, they'll execute her, with no more thought than putting down a rabid dog.” 

“I guess you better find her before that happens,” Dave stated matter-of-factly. 

“What if I don’t?” John asked quietly. 

“Then you’re going to die a horrible, painful death,” Dave shrugged, “Because her ghost will haunt you for the rest of your short, miserable life.” 

“That is  _not_ helpful, Dave,” John narrowed his eyes at the bland look on his brother’s face. 

“Wasn’t meant to be,” Dave said easily, “I was pointing out the consequences if you fail.” 

“Asshole,” John muttered under his breath. 

“Love you too, little brother,” Dave smiled, “Now, if you sit still and let the nice doctor make sure you haven’t broken your stupid head, I’m sure Jack would be happy to full you in on what’s being done.” 

“Fine,” John groaned, handing the bag of peas back to Dave, “Get it over with.” 

Jack tried to hide his grin as Dave stood, putting his chair back where it belonged and throwing the peas back in the freezer. 

“If you’re ever looking for a change in careers,” Jack looked between the Sheppard brothers, “We could always use someone with your skills.” 

“EJ said the same thing a couple days ago,” Dave raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t think she was serious.” 

“We’ll talk after all this is over,” Jack promised, before turning to Daniel, “If you want to take Mrs. Ward in the other room, you can finish getting her statement. Have a couple airmen make sure she makes it home safely when you’re done.” 

 **Make sure she signs the non-disclosure agreements,** Jack added silently, **And have someone keep an eye on her for the next couple weeks, just in case.**  

“Sure, Jack,” Daniel agreed, sweeping an arm out in front of him, “This way, Mrs. Ward.” 

After Daniel and Nancy left, John spoke up again, “I’m sorry, Jack, I didn’t mean to-” 

“I understand, John,” Jack nodded, “I would’ve reacted the same way. Have reacted the same, as a matter of fact.” 

“I don’t suppose you’re going to let me transport you to the _Odyssey_ for an MRI?” Lam looked down at John as she put the penlight back in her pocket. 

“Is it necessary for my continued survival?” John asked evenly. 

“Never mind,” Lam rolled her eyes, “You’ve got a big lump, but like you’re brother said, you’ve got a hard head. It's probably a very mild concussion. You know the routine, Tylenol, ice for twenty minutes at a time, and plenty of rest. Call me if it gets worse.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” John agreed. 

“I’m going to head up to the _Odyssey_ ,” Lam turned to Jack, “to stay out of the way. Don’t let the Colonel do anything to make his head worse.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Jack nodded and Lam left to go back into the living room. 

“So where are we?” John tried to stand, but a harsh look from Dave had him settling back in the chair. 

“They cut her transmitter out,” Cam came forward, “Before they even left the backyard. They knew exactly where it was, according to your brother.” 

“The man who cut it out didn’t hesitate at all,” Dave informed them, “or use any type of equipment to locate it.” 

“I thought we moved it from her arm before she left the SGC,” Jack frowned. 

“He didn’t cut it from her arm,” Dave cocked his head to the side, “He cut it from her back. On her left shoulder blade.” 

There was long silence in the room, then Jack, John, and Cam began talking over each other rapidly.

“Son of a bitch,” Jack swore loudly. 

“There’s no way-” Cam started. 

“How else do you-” John growled. 

“Someone could have-” Cam said. 

“With all the precau-” Jack interjected. 

“There’s no way that-” John insisted. 

“You think she-” Cam questioned. 

“There was only-” John shook his head. 

“It wasn’t in the-” Cam scowled. 

“If that’s true then-” Jack began. 

“We have a bigger problem than we thought,” John finished angrily. 

“What?” Dave looked around the room confused. 

“There are only two ways our enemies could have obtained the location of EJ Baran’s new transmitter,” Teal’c explained evenly, “The first: someone from the SGC medical staff who was present at the time it was moved-” 

“In which case, we have a huge security problem,” Jack interrupted. 

“The second: EJ Baran herself,” Teal’c finished. 

“In which case, after we find her,” John ground out between his teeth, “I’m going to kill her myself.” 

“ _If_ we find her,” Jack rubbed a hand down his face, then sat down heavily in one of the kitchen chairs. 

“Why would EJ tell them where her transmitter was?” Cam sat down in another chair, “She knows we would use it to track her.” 

“ _Because_ she knows we would use it to track her,” Jack sighed, motioning for Dave and Teal’c to take seats around the table as well, “And because she knows we would always come after her.” 

“Oh,” Dave said quietly. 

“What?” John turned to his brother. 

“EJ gave me a message for you just before she left,” Dave held his brother’s eyes, “She said to tell you ‘no more pressure point’ and ‘ _In hac vita, et plures_ ’. She said you’d understand.” 

John stood furiously, throwing open the double French doors to go stand out in the middle of the large backyard, hands stuffed in his pockets, staring up at the stars. 

“Mitchell, get his team here,” Jack ordered softly, “ASAP. Skip the quarantine. Hopefully they can keep Sheppard from doing something that will get him killed. I don't have the patience to deal with two stupid Colonels in the same week.” 

“Yes, sir,” Cam stood and walked into the other room. 

“Teal’c, coordinate with Dr. Lam,” Jack continued his quiet orders, “Maybe we’re wrong and there really is a mole on her staff.” 

Teal’c inclined his head as he stood, following Cam out of the room. 

“EJ was saying goodbye, wasn’t she?” Dave asked quietly. 

“She was telling him not to look for her,” Jack sighed, “and asking him to go back to Atlantis and use his Pledge to sever her bond with the City, essentially killing her. ‘ _In hac vita, et plures’_ is Ancient for ‘In this life and beyond’. It’s the phrase she used when she made her pledge to Atlantis. She intends to give her life up to protect Atlantis’ secrets and to keep the Caretakers safe.” 

“Give up her life?” Dave questioned. 

“To put it bluntly,” Jack sat forward, leaning his elbows on the table, “She won’t fight back even a little when they start torturing her.” 

“I assume that’s bad,” Dave frowned. 

“That’s bad,” Jack agreed, “It’s only a matter of time before she breaks. Even EJ can’t stall forever and the longer John waits to break the bond, the more torture she will have to endure, the greater chance that she'll let something important slip. She’s making him choose between saving her and protecting the City, knowing full well that he’ll choose Atlantis.” 

“He would choose Atlantis over the woman he loves?” Dave asked softly. 

“John would choose the millions of lives that would be forfeit if the wrong people got their hands on Ancient technology,” Jack answered evenly, “He’s chosen saving innocent lives over keeping EJ safe before. They both have. It’s the reason their relationship is ignored by everyone in their chain of command that knows about it, even with the fraternization regs in place. Everyone knows that if it came down to a choice of saving innocent lives at the cost of their own, both of them would choose the innocent lives, every single time.” 

Dave turned to look out at his brother, “Would it have been better if I hadn’t told him?” 

“Not really,” Jack also turned to stare at John standing in the yard, “He would have found out on his own anyway. And now we know we have a shorter time frame to find her.” 

“You’re still going after her, even though she told you not to?” Dave asked without looking. 

“Damn right we are,” Jack insisted, “We don’t abandon our people. And _when_ we find her, not if, I’m going to kick her ass from here to Pegasus and back for putting us all through this.” 

“I’ll help,” Dave agreed fiercely. 


	19. Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst and *feelings*. Poor John.

“Where is the idiot?” Rodney demanded loudly, barging through a group of airmen to address Jack and Dave, talking quietly in the living room. 

“Which one?” Jack raised an eyebrow, “There are several.” 

“I believe Rodney is referring to Colonel Sheppard at this time,” Teyla laid a calming hand on Rodney’s arm, stalling the insulting remark he was about to make, “Unless you have made significant progress in finding Colonel Baran?” 

“John’s still in the backyard,” Dave informed them, “I’m his brother Dave. You must be the team he told me about. I’ve met Ronon before, but I don’t believe I’ve officially met the two of you.” 

“I am Teyla Emmagen,” Teyla inclined her head without letting go of Rodney, “This is Dr. Rodney McKay. We are pleased to finally meet you, Dave Sheppard.” 

“Yes, everyone is glad to meet everyone,” Rodney waved a hand dismissively, “Where is the backyard?” 

“This way,” Dave led the three members of John’s team through the house, “He’s been out there for two hours. Hasn’t moved at all.” 

They reached the still open French doors and Dave pointed to the figure still standing in the grass, headed tilted towards the stars. 

“Has he spoken?” Teyla asked softly. 

“Not since…” Dave started, then sighed softly, “Did Jack tell you what’s going on?” 

“We got the reader’s digest version,” Rodney scowled and gestured to John, “How long has he been doing his impression of a glow stick?”   

Dave looked at the brown and gold flecked green light coming from John’s right arm, “The last hour or so.” 

“Who’s turn?” Ronon grunted, trading knowing looks with Rodney and Teyla. 

“Mine, technically,” Rodney huffed sigh, “But I think this might call for more than just me. Come on, Conan, let’s go.” 

Ronon and Rodney stomped off towards John. 

“Turn?” Dave questioned Teyla. 

“Your brother has…” Teyla smiled wryly, “an unfortunate habit of blaming himself when things go wrong. He tries to carry every burden on his own. He is most likely blaming himself for EJ’s disappearance, wondering what he could have done differently to prevent it. We take turns reminding John that he is human, just as the rest of us are, and as such is entitled to make a few mistakes.” 

“Do you have to do that often?” Dave asked with quiet concern. 

“More often than I would like,” Teyla shook her head as Ronon reached over to punch John in the arm, trying to get his attention, “but less often in recent years. The bond shared between the _Cultores_ and Atlantis has helped him to understand that he alone is not responsible for every wrong in the galaxy. Though there are still times, such as these…” 

“When he still blames himself,” Dave finished when Teyla trailed off. 

“Yes,” Teyla smiled softly, “And when such times occur, we are needed to remind him that he is not alone. If you will excuse me, Dave, I would go help as well.” 

“Of course,” Dave returned her smile, “Please, let me know if you need anything while you’re here. It’s the least I can do, since you’ve taken such good care of my little brother.” 

Teyla inclined her head to Dave and walked through the open doors, gliding serenely across the yard to join Rodney and Ronon standing in front of John, who was still standing with his head tilted back, eyes closed and arm glowing. 

“Has he resurfaced yet?” Teyla asked gently. 

“No, he’s being stubborn,” Rodney frowned, “He knows we’re here. He’s just ignoring us for whatever he’s looking for in there.” 

“Hit him harder?” Ronon raised his fist. 

“I do not believe that will be necessary,” Teyla stepped forward and placed a warm hand on each of John’s biceps, “Will it, John?” 

John took a deep, steady breath and opened his eyes, looking down at Teyla standing in front of him. 

“ _Nulla nec velit_ ,” John said evenly, taking a step back from Teyla as she released him, “ _Exstinguere_.”  [Latin: No, it will not]  [Latin: Extinguish] 

The glowing symbols on John’s arm settled back into their normal blue-silver. 

“It’s about time,” Rodney said, only partly annoyed, “We’ve been standing out here for five minutes. What were you looking at anyway?” 

“Trying to find the section about the _Pignus_ ,” John answered calmly, “I needed to know how to break the _Verus Defensor’s_ bond with the City.” 

“And did you find what you were looking for, _Verus Imperator_?” Teyla raised an eyebrow. 

“I did,” John turned back towards the house, “I have to go back to Atlantis.” 

Ronon stepped into John’s path, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at the shorter man. 

“So you’re giving up?” Rodney’s jaw tightened, “That’s it? You’re not going to bother trying to find another solution?” 

“I am doing what the _Verus Defensor_ asked of me,” John said evenly, not turning back around, but not moving around Ronon. 

“Well, aren’t you just a good little soldier,” Rodney sneered, walking forward to stand at John’s side, studying his profile, “Following your orders without question. God forbid you don’t do as you’re told, the world might come to an end.” 

“You don’t understand, _Custodem_ ,” John continued in his even tone, “Please move out of my way, _Bellator_.” [Latin: Custodian] [Latin: Hunter] 

Ronon only stared at him as Teyla came forward to stand on the opposite side of John as Rodney. 

“Breaking the pledge that EJ shares with Atlantis will kill her,” Teyla spoke carefully. 

“I am aware, _Deductor_ ,” John said calmly, “As was the _Verus Defensor_ when she gave the order.” [Latin: Guide]

“Oh, well, in that case,” Rodney snarked loudly, “Go right on ahead. Let’s all head back to Atlantis and you can get on with killing your girlfriend. You're probably right, it’s much easier this way.  Better than a messy break-up with all the yelling and screaming. And that’s before you even start arguing about whose stuff is whose. Yeah, _much_ better to do it this way. I don’t know why you didn’t think of it before.” 

“I am meant to protect the City from those would who harm her," John turned his head towards Rodney slightly, "The _Verus Defensor_ is meant to defend it. This solution satisfies both those requirements. It has nothing to do with any personal feelings either of us may have. The longer you delay me, the greater chance that Atlantis will be compromised.” 

“I was under the impression that you could use your _Pignus_ to locate EJ,” Teyla questioned. 

“The men who took the _Verus Defensor_ are using what is likely a modified version of the Prior device to block the link between us,” John answered easily.  

“So we’ll look for EJ a different way,” Rodney insisted, “Everyone leaves a trace somewhere.  There has to be a way to find her.” 

“These people don’t leave traces and the _Verus Defensor_ does not wish to be found,” John turned back to Ronon.  

“All right, I’m done,” Rodney threw his hands up in the air, “You are clearly not going to even _pretend_ to listen right now. Ronon, he’s all yours.” 

Ronon grinned for a moment before he lashed out, swinging a fist at John in a wide arc, giving John time to get his forearm up to block him. 

“I’m not going to fight with you, _Bellator_ ,” John narrowed his eyes marginally, the first sign of any emotion since his team arrived. 

“My name is Ronon,” Ronon swung again, this time harder, but again blocked by John, “His name is Rodney, her name is Teyla, and your name is John.” 

Ronon punctuated each word with a wide swing, forcing John to step back and block him each time. 

“It is not _Verus Imperator_ ,” Ronon growled, “And the woman you are speaking of is not called _Verus Defensor_. Her name is EJ. You call her Emmaline.” 

John faltered on the last words and Ronon’s fist connected with his jaw, dazing him for a moment. 

“You don’t understand,” John shook his head as he straightened, indifferent expression slipping from his face, “I have to do this.” 

“Make us understand, John,” Teyla stepped forward, taking one of John’s wrists in her small hands.  

“The longer I wait…” John faltered, trying to pull his arm out of Teyla’s gentle grip, “They will…She’ll…” 

Teyla drew John closer as Ronon stepped around behind him, wrapping his large hands around John’s biceps to keep him in place. 

“Full sentences, John,” Rodney took John’s other wrist, trapping him between the three of them, “Use your big boy words.” 

“If I don’t do this,” John closed his eyes, sucking in a harsh breath, “They'll torture her. And it will be my fault. They will break her down until she tells them everything they want to know. Then thousands, millions will die when they get their hands on Atlantis. All because I wasn’t strong enough to take the course of action that could’ve prevented it.” 

“Are you stupid or something?” Rodney asked incredulously. 

John opened his eyes to glare at the shorter man. 

“No, really,” Rodney continued in a snide tone, “Did you lose a massive amount of brain cells when she clocked you in the head?” 

“I believe the point Rodney is trying to convey,” Teyla silenced Rodney with a cool glance, “is that you and EJ are not the only _Cultores_. For anyone to get Atlantis they would have to get through all of us first.” 

“And not just us,” Ronon added from behind John, “Hundreds call her home now. We won’t give her up without a fight.” 

“But people will die,” John insisted weakly, “Deaths that could have been prevented. And…I can’t let them…” 

“Do you think EJ so fragile that she will break so easily?” Teyla asked quietly. 

“That’s the problem!” John screamed, pulling hard on the grips his team had on him, trying desperately to free himself, “She's _too_ strong. She won’t break easily! Every sting of pain she feels, every scream that she lets escape, everything they do to her, she'll endure until she finally can’t take it anymore. And every minute of it will be my fault if _I don’t do something_!” 

“How long?” Ronon asked as he tightened his grip to keep John from escaping. 

“How long _what_?” John yelled angrily. 

“How long will it take them to break her?” Teyla asked evenly. 

“They have her file,” John sagged against them, fight draining out of him as he answered, “They know everything about her. One, maybe two weeks.” 

“Then we look for EJ for one week,” Rodney said firmly, “And if we can’t find her, you can go ahead with your ridiculous plan. But you have to help us. You know her past better than any of us. You know what to look for with these people. You’ve done this black ops crap before, none of us have.” 

“It’s not…” John sighed, “She'll…” 

“EJ will understand,” Teyla said easily, “and we will not release you unless you agree.” 

“What’s to stop me from lying to you and going back to Atlantis anyway?” John drawled as Teyla released his arm. 

“EJ is your _animus_ ,” Teyla smiled softly at him, “You do not want to be the cause of her death.” [Latin: heart; soul] 

“And I’ll shoot you if you try,” Ronon released his grip to clap a hand on John’s shoulder. 

“Great, that’s settled,” Rodney turned back towards the house, “Let’s go find the people who supposedly can’t be found.” 

“You didn’t have to hit me so hard, Chewie,” John raised a hand to rub the sore spot on his jaw, “I already have a concussion from Emma.” 

“Can’t believe you let her get the drop on you,” Ronon snorted as he pushed past John to follow Rodney into the house. 

“Come inside with us, John,” Teyla hooked her arm through John’s to steer him towards the house, “Your brother will have something to ease the pain in your head.” 

They came back into the kitchen, met by Dave, holding two small pills and another bag of frozen peas. 

“Dr. McKay said you would need these,” Dave said, a hint of amusement in his voice, “Insisted quite loudly, actually, as he passed through.” 

John shook his head as he took the pills from his brother, swallowing them dry before he put the peas against his jaw. 

“I apologize for Rodney’s abruptness,” Teyla said in a clearly practiced tone. 

“I bet you have to do that a lot too,” Dave smiled at her, “Apologize for the rest of them.” 

“Also more often than I would like,” Teyla answered, a sparkle coming into her eyes, “But they are learning slowly.” 

“I can only imagine,” Dave looked over at his brother, “If you’re finished moping, Jack’s in the living room waiting for you.” 

“I wasn’t moping,” John insisted with a glare, “I was researching.” 

“Researching?” Dave arched an eyebrow at his brother. 

“Yes, researching, Dave,” John huffed, “I had things I had to look up.” 

“Sheppard, get your ass in here!” Rodney’s loud voice carried through the house. 

“Keep your pants on, Rodney,” John yelled back with an eye roll. 

“How do you deal with him on a daily basis?” Dave asked calmly. 

“You get used to him,” John admitted, “He’s pretty useful, most of the time.” 

“And the rest of the time?” Dave raised an eyebrow.

“We all carry stun weapons,” John shrugged. 


	20. Trace

Jack cleared all the extra people out of the living room, leaving only John’s team, Cameron, Daniel, and Dave sitting around the coffee table. The files and photos had been moved from the kitchen table to the coffee table. Rodney was sitting in one of the large chairs, typing quickly on a laptop open in his lap. Ronon stayed standing, keeping watch out the closest window, while Teyla took a seat next to John and Dave on the couch. 

“Mrs. Ward said that a guy she works with named,” Daniel consulted his notes, “Edmund Sharp was the one who gave her the file on EJ. Said he recognized the name from an old case he worked.” 

“Isn’t that…” Jack motioned towards the tablet on the coffee table between them. 

“Yeah, her Homeland Security handler,” John scowled. 

“So, _not_ the CIA then?” Cam asked. 

"There was a text on her phone," Dave interjected, "saying CIA Agent Clark Ransford was found dead in West Virginia. Coroner's report said he'd been dead for almost two weeks."

“Apparently not the CIA,” Jack said dryly, “How was an email sent from headquarters in Langley with a code unique to the CIA if her handler was already dead?” 

“Are we sure the email _was_ sent from Langley?” Rodney asked without looking up, "The code itself would be easy to get for anyone with the right skills."

“Emma was fairly confident in her contact’s abilities,” John insisted, “From what she told me, Q rarely makes mistakes. I don’t think he would have screwed up something as simple as an email trace. Especially since it was a favor to Emma.” 

“Assuming the email was sent from Langley,” Daniel wondered out loud, “and you were Sharp, how would you do it?” 

“Hack into their system,” Rodney offered. 

“Q would’ve been able to trace the hack,” John shook his head. 

“Sneak through their security,” Cam suggested. 

“At Langley? I doubt it,” Jack frowned. 

“How many people work at CIA headquarters in Langley?” Dave asked carefully. 

“A lot, why?” John looked over to his brother. 

“You guys are making this too complicated,” Dave smiled wryly, “All you would have to do is bribe one person who works there to send the email from a workstation anywhere in the building. There has to be at least one person with access to that building who needs money. I’d suggest you start pulling the financials of some of their newer employees, ones with enough of an IT background to hack into someone's email account.” 

“That’s…” Rodney looked up at Dave thoughtfully, then over to John, “How did he think of that before the rest of us?” 

“Because you’re all used to doing things the hard way in the Pegasus galaxy,” Dave rolled his eyes, “You forget that some things on Earth never change. It’s always about the money.” 

“Rodney, get together with Banks, Wells, and Bosworth at the hotel,” Jack ordered, “The four of you start going through financial statements for CIA employees. Start with people that have been hired in the last three years.” 

“You won’t necessarily see big deposits in any accounts,” Dave added helpfully, “But look for unusual purchases or large debts that were suddenly paid off with no explanation.” 

“Got it,” Rodney stood, tapping the earpiece he had in his ear, “ _Odyssey_ , this is Dr. McKay. I need a lift.” 

After Rodney disappeared in a wash of light, Jack spoke again, “What about the men that came to the house? What do we know about them?” 

“Highly organized, highly trained, well-funded,” Cam responded smartly, “They managed to jam our radio signal in a way that we didn’t notice until it was too late. We found standard issue boot impressions in several different sizes around the house. The treads are so widely used among military and private organizations, they’re basically impossible to track down to a specific person or organization.” 

“EJ said there was a team of three dozen,” Dave pointed out, “but I only saw a dozen of them. All big guys, my height at least. Non-descript black uniforms. They had black masks covering their faces, except for around the eyes. Vests with lots of pockets, automatic weapons.” 

“What kind of weapons?” Jack questioned. 

“I’m not sure,” Dave admitted, “I don’t know much about guns. But I’d probably be able to recognize one if I saw a picture.” 

“John,” Jack motioned to the abandoned laptop Rodney left behind, “Could you?” 

“Yeah,” John turned the laptop around to face the couch, hitting several keys to pull up pictures of weapons, and turning the screen to show his brother. 

“That one,” Dave pointed halfway down the screen, “I think. Close to that, anyway.” 

“Colt M4A1,” John looked over to Jack, “Standard weapon for several different branches of the military and law enforcement throughout the country. Also nearly impossible to track down unless you have ballistics.” 

“They didn’t use handcuffs to bind her arms,” Dave looked thoughtful, “They used three sets of…black zip-ties?” 

“Smart and prepared too, then,” Jack added, “They knew EJ could easily get out of handcuffs or a single set of plastic cuffs. None of you heard anything unusual right beforehand?” 

“Nothing unusual,” John looked to Dave, who nodded his agreement. 

“So they mostly likely came on foot,” Cam concluded, “At least for the last part. But they got away quickly, so I'd imagine they had other transportation as well. What’s around this area?” 

“Not much,” Dave admitted, “Our father bought most of the surrounding area when he had the house and stables built. We own a little over seven hundred acres of land. Other than the two buildings here, it’s all wooded area.” 

“Neighbors?” Cam questioned, “Any open areas around here at all? Any place big enough to land a couple helicopters or park several trucks?” 

“The Sanders have a horse farm on the west edge of the property,” Dave considered, “That’s the closest area that would be big enough, I think.” 

“We got here,” Jack looked at his watch, “what, about twenty minutes after they took EJ? That’s probably enough time for them to cover the distance.” 

“Yes, sir,” Cam nodded, “But I had men out looking in those woods as soon as we got here. They couldn’t find a trail in the dark.” 

“Ronon,” Jack looked over to the tall man, “Think you can find something?” 

“Yup,” Ronon answered easily. 

“Take Teyla,” John motioned to the woman next to him, “and grab a couple of the Marines still in the backyard.” 

“Check in with…” Jack waved his hand at Cam, “Who’s in charge out there?” 

“Captain Winchester,” Cam supplied. 

Jack blinked and turned to John, “Carter didn’t send both, did she?” 

“No, sir,” John bit back a smile. 

“Make sure you check in with Captain Winchester every fifteen minutes,” Jack ordered Ronon and Teyla. 

“We will keep you updated,” Teyla stood gracefully, following a silent Ronon out of the room. 

“Where are you with the IOA mole, Daniel?” Jack questioned. 

“There are over a dozen countries represented within the IOA,” Daniel straightened his glasses, “Each of them has support staff, executive aides…Vala and I are narrowing it down, but the process is slow. We don’t want to spook the mole, so we have to be careful what we do.” 

“You have three days to narrow it down your way,” John informed him, “If you haven't figured it out by then, we’re going to do things my way.” 

“I don’t think three days is enough-” Daniel started. 

“ _Daniel_ ,” John interrupted, “Every minute we waste means another minute that they have Emma. That’s another minute closer to them breaking her. Another minute she has to endure her worst nightmares. Three days is as much time as you get, understand?” 

“Of course,” Daniel ducked his head, “I didn’t…I’ll get some of the computer techs on the _Odyssey_ to help.” 

“I’ll come with,” Cam stood, “Doesn’t hurt to have an extra set of eyes and Winchester’s got things under control here.” 

Another tap of an earpiece and a short conversation had Cam and Daniel disappearing in a wash of light. 

“Did you find a way to break the link, _Verus Imperator_?” Jack asked quietly. 

“Yes, _Iudex_ ,” John straightened in his seat, “I have to go back to the City to do it. As long as the wormhole is open, the connection will break instantaneously.” 

“How long until that’s the only option?” Jack frowned. 

“I told my team I would give it a week,” John said flatly, “Any longer than that and we should consider Atlantis compromised.” 

“How much damage can they do if you don’t break her Pledge?” Jack questioned evenly.

“No one knows more about Atlantis’ systems than the _Verus Defensor_. It depends on whether they simply extract the information from her or if they manage to control her,” John answered calmly.

“Worst case scenario?” Jack prompted.

“Worst case: they brainwash her, using their contacts at the IOA and SGC to send her back through the Stargate to Atlantis," John considered the scenario for a moment, "If that happens, sir, we could lose control of the City within two days.” 

“Is EJ really that dangerous?” Dave wondered curiously. 

“The only systems that the _Verus Defensor_ can’t access are the weapons systems,” John explained, “Unless she manages to make it to the chair room. She’s an authorized user from there. Even without the weapons systems, the amount of damage she could cause is catastrophic. Her level of access, combined with her strategic skills, and her knowledge of our security; two days is more than enough time for her to take control of the entire City.” 

“How does one person have that much power?” a frown appeared on Dave’s forehead. 

“It’s not just her,” Jack clarified, “John and I could do the same, it would just take us a little longer. She has the advantage of youth. That’s why there is more than just one Caretaker. Normally, we balance each other out.” 

“I think that’s why she wanted a plan B,” John’s jaw tightened, “She knew what would happen if they got a hold of her. Emmaline would do anything to keep Atlantis and the _Cultores_ safe.” 

“Will you be able to do it,” Jack held John’s eyes, “if the time comes?” 

“ _Tecum paratus sum ad ego officium meum facere_ , _Iudex_ ,” John said evenly. [Latin: I am prepared to do my duty, Judge.] 

“ _Liceat spes non venit ad illam, Verus Imperator_ ,” Jack replied carefully. [Latin: Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that, True Protector.] 

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ * 

 

Over the course of the next three days, three SGC employees, eight senior Homeland Security analysts, and two junior CIA techs were quietly removed from their homes in the middle of the night and taken to holding cells on the _Odyssey_. Each of them were questioned extensively by both Cam and an increasingly agitated John, but none of them were able to provide a location for EJ. 

After the last fruitless interview, Cam and John joined the rest of SG-1 and AR-1 in one of the common rooms aboard the _Odyssey_ that Daniel had commandeered. 

“Anything?” Rodney asked after the door closed behind the two men. 

“Nothing,” Cam answered sullenly, “Same information as the rest of them. He received coded orders from someone high up in the IOA. Paid in large quantities of cash, small bills, non-sequential serial numbers, untraceable.” 

John walked over to the large window, shoving his hands in his pockets as he stared out at the stars. 

“You guys have any better luck?” Cam asked, pulling out a chair to sit down. 

“We were able to determine that none of the medical staff at the SGC have been compromised,” Teal’c offered. 

“Which is not really good news,” Rodney snarked. 

“What about you, Daniel?” Cam looked to where Daniel was sitting nervously by a frowning Vala, “What’s going on with the IOA?” 

“We’ve managed to narrow it down to a dozen people,” Daniel admitted cautiously, “But there’s…ummm…” 

“What my darling Daniel is trying to avoid saying,” Vala interrupted, “is that the people we have narrowed it down to happen to be the representatives that make up the senior committee.” 

“What?” Cam asked skeptically, “That can’t be right.” 

“It’s the truth,” Daniel sighed, “The only people who had access to all the necessary information are all on the senior committee. If we had a little more time, we could narrow it down further…” 

“How much time?” John asked quietly. 

“Another week to do it without them knowing,” Daniel said quickly. 

“Too long,” John turned around, “Do you have their schedules?” 

“Well, yes, but-” Daniel started. 

“When’s the next time they're all in one place?” John walked over to the table. 

“Tomorrow morning at 0800,” Vala answered, “They have a meeting at their office building in…” 

“Downtown DC,” Daniel provided, “But I don’t see what good that will do.” 

“You’ve had your turn, Dr. Jackson,” John’s expression grew hard, “Now, we do things my way. Mitchell, I’d suggest you get your team out of here. Go back to the SGC, makes yourselves visible.” 

“I think I’ll just stay right here,” Cam drawled, “If it’s all the same to you.” 

“Cam,” John said carefully, “What I’m planning is going to get anyone involved in quite a bit of trouble. It’d be better if you went back to the SGC. Plausible deniability.” 

“I don't mind a bit of trouble,” Cam smiled widely at him, “And someone has to go along to make sure you don’t blow up the entire building.” 

“I can’t wait to see-” Vala began. 

“You’re not going,” chorused Daniel and John. 

“Why not?” Vala protested, “I’m just as capable as anyone else. Why can’t I go?” 

“Vala,” Daniel sighed patiently, “I’m pretty sure that what John has in mind involves some sort of violence.” 

“So?” Vala whined, “I’m plenty violent. I can help too.” 

“You’re three months pregnant, Vala,” John pointed out, “I’m not taking you with us.” 

“You’re pregnant?” Cam gaped. 

“She is,” Daniel grinned. 

“Congratulations,” Teyla leaned down to touch her forehead to Vala’s. 

“You procreated?” Rodney’s mouth fell open as looked between Daniel and Vala. 

“Yes, Rodney,” Daniel rolled his eyes. 

“Congratulations, you two,” Cam smiled, “And you’re _definitely_ not going, Vala. We’ll talk about putting you on light duty when this is over.” 

“I’m pregnant, not an invalid,” Vala frowned. 

“I have found that the culture on this planet dictates that women who are to bear children are protected and revered,” Teyla smiled wryly at John, “Even those who are more than capable of defending themselves.” 

“But it’s not fair,” Vala whined again, “I want to see the looks on their smug little faces when we expose one of them as a traitor.” 

“We’ll take pictures,” Daniel offered. 

“You had better, Daniel Jackson,” Vala huffed at him, “Or you’ll be sleeping alone for a very long time.” 


	21. Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that the Ancient weapons shown on the show had to have more than one power setting if they were used in the war with Wraith. I mean, let's be honest, would you want to stun a Wraith or kill it?  
> 

“You done yet, McKay?” John tapped an impatient hand against the weapon at his thigh. 

“I'm hacking into one of the most sophisticated security systems available on the planet,” Rodney huffed, “I told you it was going to take me a couple minutes.” 

“And that was ten minutes ago,” John informed him. 

“Do you want to do my job?” Rodney asked without looking up from the computer screen. 

“No, but I bet Vala could have it done by now,” John taunted him, “You want to trade places with her?”

“I’d _love_ to trade places with you, Dr. McKay,” Vala added helpfully, “Just move over to the side and I’ll finish-” 

“It’s done,” Rodney proclaimed, motioning Vala over, “Here’s the cameras. Alarms here. Elevator controls here. Can you handle all that?” 

“I’ll keep watch while you have your chat,” Vala smiled wickedly as she took the Rodney's place in front of the computer terminal, “Have fun darlings!” 

“Last chance for you guys to back out,” John offered, looking over the small group.

Cameron, Teal’c, Daniel, Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney all stood in front of him, all of them dressed in black, short-sleeved BDUs, SGC and Atlantis patches proudly displayed on their arms. Each of them carried one of the [Ancient energy weapons](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080502224700/stargate/images/f/fd/Lantian_Weapon.jpg) that Ronon had the foresight to bring, as well as several different models of regular handguns. 

“Let’s go kick the hornet's nest,” Cameron smiled widely. 

“I do not believe there are any stinging insects where we are going, Colonel Mitchell,” Teal’c intoned evenly.

“It’s an expression, T,” Cameron sighed. 

“Let’s go boys and girls,” John ordered.

The seven of them moved into a circle, backs towards the center, Ancient weapons ready in front of them. John nodded to the young waiting airmen and they disappeared in a wash of bright light. They reappeared a second later at the foot of a long conference table, startling the dozen people in suits sitting around it. There were four quick shots of the Ancient weapons, stunning the uniformed security guards in the room. 

“Ronon, McKay, door,” John commanded, “Mitchell, Teal’c, security’s weapons.” 

Rodney moved over to the door, holstering his weapon and pulling out a multi-tool to pry the cover off a small electronic panel. Cameron and Teal’c quickly rounded up the guns the four security guards had been carrying. 

“What is the meaning of this?” a man with a proper British accent spoke up. 

“Ladies and gentleman,” Daniel stepped forward, “If you will all remain calm and answer a couple of quick questions, we’ll be on our way and you’ll be unharmed.” 

“Mostly unharmed,” John scowled around the room. 

“Mostly unharmed,” Daniel agreed with a smile, “If you could all please empty your pockets onto the table. Keys, wallets, cellphones, ID cards.” 

“Are we being robbed?” a French man raised an eyebrow. 

John pointed his weapon to the ceiling and fired a single blast, shattering an overhead light. 

“I’m a little short on patience right now,” John said evenly, looking at the mostly shocked faces around the table, “Empty your pockets or I’m going to start stunning people and do it myself.” 

The people at the table stood quickly and started emptying their pockets onto the table. 

“Door's locked,” Rodney spoke quietly, “They won’t get it open for a while.” 

“Mitchell, Teyla, Teal’c,” John commanded once again, “Collect the cell phones and ID cards.” 

“Dr. Jackson,” a young Chinese woman spoke quietly, “May we have an explanation please?” 

“One of you has been selling classified information,” Daniel explained calmly, “And helping to fund a traitor in the American government. We’re here to find out who.” 

John watched the faces of the people around the table intently as Daniel spoke and Teyla set the handful of phones at end of the table in front of Rodney. 

“You, you, and you,” John pointed to the Chinese, Russian, and French representatives, “Go stand against the wall. It’s not them.” 

“I haven’t even checked their phones yet,” Rodney looked up at John from his chair, “You sure?” 

“Yes,” John insisted as the three people moved to the far wall, “But check anyway.” 

“We’re going to give you a chance to come clean now,” Daniel continued in his calm voice, “You know who you are and you know what we’re looking for. You could save everyone a lot of trouble and identify yourself now.” 

Ronon, Teal’c, and Teyla took places around the people remaining at the table. Cameron moved to stand next to the three people against the far wall. 

“You’ve got to be joking,” the British man spoke again, “No one here would do that.” 

“They would if it got them control of the City of Atlantis,” John growled. 

“We already control Atlantis,” an older woman spoke with a Spanish accent, “Unless you have lost the city in the last week, Colonel Sheppard.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” John smiled dangerously, “The IOA doesn’t control Atlantis. You haven’t for a long time.” 

“Pray tell then,” the older Spanish woman spoke again, “Who is in control of Atlantis?” 

“We are,” the five Caretakers spoke in unison. 

“It’s creepy when you guys do that,” Cameron shook his head with a wry smile. 

“You four,” Rodney waved his hand at the people standing on the right side of the table, “Against the wall. You’re clear.” 

“I am curious as to what you are trying to accomplish here, Colonel Sheppard,” a bald man resting his hands casually against the wood at the head of the table spoke evenly, “Besides ending your military career and ruining any chances you had of ever stepping through the Stargate again.”  

“Someone here took something that doesn’t belong to them,” John held the man’s eyes, “I want it back.” 

“She doesn’t belong to you, Colonel,” the man raised an eyebrow. 

“What did you just say?” John asked evenly. 

“What you are looking for does not belong to you,” the man repeated, "And you will not find it by holding us hostage." 

“ _Bellator_ ,” John commanded. 

Ronon took two large, quick steps, grabbing the man by the collar of his expensive suit and continuing his forward movement until the man was pinned against the closest wall. 

“Get your hands off me, immediately,” the man said indignantly. 

“ _Historicus_?” John turned to Daniel with a question on his face.

“His name is Dr. Carl Strom, _Verus Imperator_ ,” Daniel answered, “He’s the head of the IOA.” 

“ _Custodem_ ,” John turned to Rodney. 

“Checking his phone now,” Rodney picked up a phone from the table, pressing buttons on it rapidly, “Oh, look at that. Multiple emails, phone calls, and texts to an Edmund Sharp at Homeland Security.” 

“Deputy Director Sharp is an old friend of mine,” Strom insisted, “We speak all the time.” 

John walked forward slowly, speaking in a dangerous, even tone as he moved, “You said ‘She doesn’t belong to you’.” 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Strom questioned angrily. 

“No one specified exactly what we were looking for,” John answered, “How did you know it was a woman?” 

“I didn’t,” Strom back-pedaled, “I mean, I just assumed-” 

“I might’ve believed you,” John holstered his Ancient weapon, pulling out a sharp, black knife from its hidden place behind his back, “Except for the fact that McKay just found a traitor’s phone number in your phone. Did you find his information anywhere else, McKay?” 

“No, I didn’t,” Rodney tossed the last phone back onto the table and tapped his earpiece, “Banks, pull all the information you can find on a Dr. Carl Strom. I want everything on him since the day he was born.” 

John heard Banks' quick “ _Yes, sir_ ,” from his own earpiece. 

“I wonder what sorts of things we're going to find in your background, Carl,” John tapped the knife he held tightly in his hand against his thigh, “Lots of interesting stuff there, I’m sure. Here’s the thing though, I’m really not interested in all the naughty things you’ve done. Don’t get me wrong, I’m sure several different intelligence organizations will be lining up to talk to you. But as I said earlier, I’m a little short on patience this week.” 

“I’m not sure what you expect me to say,” Strom spoke defiantly. 

“There’s only one thing I want from you,” John said evenly, “I want the location where your colleagues are holding Colonel Baran.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know anyone whose name is ‘Baran’,” Strom held John’s eyes. 

“Wrong answer,” John tapped Ronon on the shoulder. Ronon released the man’s collar, giving Strom time for one breath before John had him pressed against the wall, knife held firmly against his throat. 

“If you kill me,” Strom gasped out, “You’ll get nothing.” 

“Who said anything about killing?” the dangerous smile came back onto John’s face, “I can keep you alive for days, writhing in pain, screaming for mercy, all without breaking a sweat.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Strom’s eyes widened with a hint of fear, “They wouldn’t let you. Colonel Mitchell, Dr. Jackson-” 

“Cam, Danny,” John interrupted, purposely speaking to them in a familiar tone, “Either of you have a problem with what I’m doing?” 

“Don’t get blood on the carpet,” Daniel shrugged. 

“You’ll dull your knife blade,” Cam pointed out, “Have another ready and you’re good to go.” 

“You can use one of mine,” Ronon grinned ferally. 

“Anyone else have issues?” John asked the room. 

The silence in the room made Strom’s loud gulp clearly audible. 

“I’m going to ask you nicely one more time,” John spoke quietly, “Then I’m going to start asking not-so-nicely. Where are they holding Colonel Baran?” 

Strom hesitated and John flicked the tip of the knife up to make a small nick in Strom’s jaw, blood welling up and rolling slowly down his neck. 

“Ms. Yates is being held in an abandoned hospital facility outside of Denver,” Strom spoke rapidly. 

“Where is Sharp?” John’s eyes hardened. 

“He wanted to oversee her questioning personally,” Strom admitted, “He didn’t trust anyone else to extract the information from her.” 

“What are you getting out of this?” John asked. 

“Free, unrestricted access to all the knowledge of the Ancients,” Strom answered simply, “Sharp was only interested in Ms. Yates herself.” 

“Of course,” Rodney snarked from across the room, “Project Icarus, which the IOA has been sinking billions into and you in particular have been backing quite adamantly, has been a big, fat failure, but with all the knowledge Atlantis has, you might be able to find a solution. And you were so wrapped up in your quest for power, it never occurred to you to ask what he wanted EJ for, did it? Moron. Sheppard, just shoot the man and put us all out of our misery. He’s obviously too stupid to continue living.” 

“What could that woman have that is worth more than all the knowledge collected by the most powerful race known to mankind?” Strom asked, confusion joining the fear on his face. 

“She _is_ an Ancient,” Rodney rolled his eyes, “You complete and utter _idiot_. And until a week ago, she was the only person alive who could access that knowledge. Sharp used your access and the information you gave him to get exactly what he wanted. There are not enough words in the English language to express how _monumentally stupid_ you are.” 

“She can’t be…” Strom looked from Rodney’s disgusted face to John’s angry one, “There’s no way that-” 

“You’re going to tell us everything you know,” John lowered the knife, motioning for Ronon and Teal’c to take the man’s arms, “Or everything your _friend_ does to Colonel Baran, I’m going to do to you. The President can decide your fate after we’re done with you.” 

John tapped his earpiece and had a few quick words with the airmen before he disappeared along with Teal’c and Ronon, Strom held tightly between them. 

“Ladies and gentleman,” Daniel offered his best ‘harmless explorer’ smile, “We apologize again for the intrusion. You’re welcome to retake your seats while Ms. Emmagen and Colonel Mitchell return your cell phones and IDs to you. The men of your security detail should regain consciousness in less than an hour. Dr. McKay, if you would unlock the door, we can be on our way.” 

“While we are grateful to you for bringing to light Dr. Strom’s unsavory activities,” a thin, nervous, bald man stepped forward, “You cannot believe there will be no consequences for your actions here today.” 

“Coolidge, right?” Cameron asked politely. 

“That’s correct, Colonel Mitchell,” Coolidge turned his attention to the taller man. 

“I’d like to point out a couple things, Mr. Coolidge,” Cam spoke easily, playing up his good ol’ boy drawl, “If you don’t mind.” 

“All right,” Coolidge agreed hestitantly. 

“First of all, with the scandal that’s about to occur,” Cam smiled politely, “what, with the head of the IOA getting exposed as a traitor, it might be a good time for an enterprising individual, such as yourself, to put his name in the ring for nomination of the new leader of the IOA.” 

“After all, you did help play an important role in exposing Dr. Strom,” Daniel added helpfully, “I’m sure the participating countries will take that into account when they vote.” 

“I did?” Coolidge looked between the two men. 

“That’s what I saw,” Cam said sincerely, “What about you, Dr. Jackson?” 

“Absolutely,” Daniel nodded his agreement, “We couldn’t have done it without your help.” 

“And since there is absolutely no video of us here today and the security guards were knocked unconscious when we arrived,” Cam continued, “The nomination committee will only have our reports to go on.” 

“We’re done here,” Rodney spoke from the panel by the door. 

“What’s the other thing?” Coolidge sighed as he looked over at Cam again. 

“Second of all,” Cameron's smile grew hard, “You should keep in mind, Colonel Baran and Colonel Sheppard are exceptionally close. I’m pretty sure you don’t want him to come back here after he retrieves her. He’s likely to be…what’s the word I’m looking for, Daniel?” 

“Mad?” Daniel offered, “Upset?  Annoyed?  Irritated?” 

“No, stronger than that,” Cameron shook his head, “What else you got?” 

“Homicidal?” Daniel looked over to see Coolidge’s eyes widen. 

“Yeah, that’s probably it,” Cam grinned, “Colonel Sheppard’s likely to be in a homicidal rage if Colonel Baran is injured, which I can assure you, Dr. Strom’s accomplice is doing as we speak. I’d suggest staying out his way for a while.” 

“Enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Coolidge,” Daniel stepped back as Rodney tapped his earpiece again and the four of them disappeared in a beam of light. 


	22. Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly believe that Sgt. Walter Harriman has secretly run the SGC for years. Without him, the place would probably fall apart.

SG-1, AR-1, Landry, and O’Neill sat around the long conference table at the SGC, consulting the blueprints, maps, various other papers spread over the table.

“This is all the information you got from Strom?” Jack waved a hand over the table.

“Yes, sir,” John nodded, “He was quite forthcoming once he received the proper motivation.”

“Proper motivation?” Landry raised an eyebrow, “Please tell me you didn’t… _harm_ the former head of the IOA.”

“Other than the small cut he got while he was shaving yesterday morning,” Cam answered before John could speak, “Dr. Strom is completely uninjured. We let Teal’c and Ronon share war stories within his hearing range. He was pretty talkative after that.”

“It looks like Sharp’s network was more extensive than we thought,” Daniel motioned to a set of reports, “He’s been selling secrets to the highest bidder for years. When his good friend Strom was appointed head of the IOA five years ago, Sharp probably thought he won the lottery. All the secrets Strom provided Sharp made them both very wealthy men.”

“According to Strom, Sharp has about two hundred men working for him, spread out between his four facilities around the country,” John pulled one of the blueprints closer, “Baran is being held here, at this abandoned hospital outside of Denver. Satellite images show signs of activity around the building, thermal imaging shows approximately sixty people in and around the building.”

“We need to take down all four facilities at once,” Cam continued, “so we can make sure we get his entire network here in the States. I don’t think that we should involve any local LEOs in the raids, beyond a simple heads-up because we have no way of knowing what we’re dealing with once we get inside. Sharp's had access to everything out of the SGC since the IOA has been in charge. It's possible he's managed to steal or recreate some of our advanced weaponry. It’s going to take a lot of manpower to contain everything and we don’t have a lot of time to get it organized.”

“We can pull men from Atlantis,” John said thoughtfully, “There should be at least two platoons of Marines doing nothing but training drills. And we should probably get Dr. Keller and Nurse Ko here as well. Keller knows Baran’s physiology better than anyone else and Marie knows how to handle the Colonel when she’s injured.”

“I’d also like to split up the team we’ve been working with, along with SG-1, minus Vala, and AR-1 between the four facilities,” Cam picked up where John left off, “Just in case Strom was lying to us and Baran’s not really in Denver. There should be someone leading each force that understands exactly what’s going on.”

“Strom wasn’t lying,” John shrugged, “But that’s fine.”

“How can you be sure?” Jack looked over to John.

 **Sharing the _Pignus_ with the _Verus Defensor_ might have inadvertently accelerated the evolution of any still-dormant Ancient genes in my body and…well, let’s just say my spidey senses are telling me she's on that building,** John responded carefully.

Jack raised an eyebrow, “I’m going to want the full version of that explanation after this is done, _Verus Imperator_.”

“Yes, _Iudex_ ,” John nodded, **You should also talk to Dave about our mother. Apparently, the human race is not as far off from the Ancients as we thought.**

“Are you _trying_ to make my life difficult, Sheppard?” Jack sighed heavily.

“Not on purpose, sir,” John smirked.

“Is there a problem, Jack?” Landry looked between the two men.

“Yes, there’s a huge problem,” Jack grumbled under his breath, “I’m never going to get to retire at this rate.”

“Should we get started with the preparations, General?” Cam asked carefully.

“Colonels,” Jack smiled grimly, looking between the two men, “Fetch me some bad guys.”

“Yes, sir,” John and Cam responded curtly.

“Colonel Sheppard,” Jack held John’s eyes, “Attempt to take Mr. Sharp alive. There are several government officials that would like to have a _chat_ with him. That's if I don’t decide to mount his head on the wall in my office first." 

 **Alive, but not necessarily unharmed, _Verus Imperator_ ,** Jack added silently, **He took one of ours.**

“Understood, sir,” John drawled carefully.

“Walter!” Landry bellowed, the man he called for appearing less than a second after being summoned, “Get the Marine units-”

“Units three through twelve are on their way in now, sir, as well as SGs eighteen, twenty, twenty-one, and twenty-two through twenty-six,” Walter interrupted, “They are the only units currently available. They’ll be fully geared and ready for briefings in an hour.”

“That’s only about a hundred men. Call-”

“General Carter is sending two Marine platoons and five SRE certified teams through, along with Dr. Keller and Nurse Ko as soon as they are ready. Should be about an hour as well, General.”

“Good. Contact Colonel-”

“Colonel Davison and the _Odyssey_ are standing by to begin transporting up troops at your command, sir. The ship has moved into position to be able to transport to all four locations simultaneously.”

“Can you at least pretend that I’m in charge of this base, Sergeant?” Landry sighed.

“Of course, sir,” Walter nodded seriously, “Any other orders, General?”

“Not right now,” Landry waved a hand in dismissal, “Thanks, Walter.”

Walter walked quickly back down the steps to the control room.

“You know,” Jack said thoughtfully, “If Walter ever goes dark-side, I’m pretty sure we’re all screwed.”

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ *

 

EJ whimpered as another needle was shoved under the skin of her arm. Her…handler? Captor? Jailer? She wasn’t really sure what to call him at this point. Whatever she called him, he had been increasingly more creative in his line of questioning over the last day. At least, she thought it was a day. She hadn’t slept since she was brought here, because of the stimulants and other various cocktails of drugs he kept running through her veins, and somewhere along the way, she had lost track of the time that had passed.

“Tell me what I want to know, Chaos,” a low, raspy voice said from above her.

When EJ didn’t immediately answer, the man yanked on the chains - yes, chains, because apparently she had been transported to the 19th century where people were kept locked up in _chains_ \- that were clamped tightly around her limbs, making her gag for breath when the metal dug into her neck.

“How do I access the knowledge of Atlantis?” the man asked harshly.

“ _You_ don’t,” EJ said flippantly, “Which I have already told you. Several times.”

The man gripped her right forearm tightly in his hands and EJ screamed when the broken bones in her wrist ground together.

“You could spare us both quite a bit of trouble if you would just cooperate,” the man released her arm.

“I _am_ cooperating,” EJ gasped, trying to breathe through the pain coursing through her body, “I have answered every question you have asked me. You just don't like my answers.”

The scruffy, dark-haired man took several steps over the dirty, blood crusted floor to retrieve a shiny silver scalpel from the nearby instrument table. He wore a simple black dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to keep them clean and dark-gray dress pants with black leather loafers on his feet.

“I don’t understand why you insist on making this difficult,” the man walked back over slowly, “We both know that you’ll break, Chaos. Your new co-workers aren’t coming for you. There is no rescue, no escape.”

EJ lifted her head to meet [Sharp's brown-green eyes ](http://cdn.3news.co.nz/3news/AM/0-Articles/231386/mark-sheppard.jpg)for the first time in his latest session with her, “Oh, for fuck’s sake. You can't  _possibly_ be this stupid.”

Sharp halted inches away from her, confusion and anger on his face.

“I never expected them to rescue me, you _imbecile_ ,” EJ laughed bitterly, “I came here, surrendered to you of my own free will, fully prepared to die. I ordered them _not_ to come after me. I’m only waiting for you to realize that you’ll never get what you want from me so you’ll kill me and be done with it.”

“Then why are you bothering to resist me?” Sharp reached forward, dragging the scalpel slowly across her collarbone, a fresh line of blood dripping down to join the various stains on what remained of her tee shirt.

“Not resisting,” EJ repeated, willing her voice to stay calm, “Just not giving you the answers you wanted.”

The door opened behind them, revealing a large, ugly man in a black uniform, and Sharp put the scalpel down to step out. EJ took the time to steady her breaths, trying hard to ignore the pain in various parts of her body. The door opened again a minute later and EJ’s head snapped up as she heard the muffled pop-pop-pops of distant P90 fire.

“It seems your new co-workers don’t listen any better than you do,” Sharp said, leaning against the wall just inside the door, arms crossed over his chest.

EJ very carefully kept any hope out of her eyes as she replied evenly, “Oh yeah? How’s that?”

Several of Sharp's heavily armed goons came into the room as he responded, “They’ve decided you’re worth rescuing after all.”

“Some of the people I work with occasionally have poor decision-making skills,” EJ deadpanned.

“Get her up,” Sharp ordered his goons, “We’re leaving. Don’t forget the device.”

“Yes, sir,” one of the goons picked up a shiny, black disc from a table in the far corner.

The gunfire drew closer as the goons pulled EJ roughly to her feet. They were helping her shuffle towards the door when an explosion went off nearby, making them stop in the middle of the room. Sharp came further into the room, grabbing ahold of EJ’s matted hair, backing her further into the room as he took a position behind her and his men readied their weapons.

“Sharp,” a familiar voice came from the hallway and EJ’s knees almost buckled, “We know you’re in there and we know you have Colonel Baran.”

“I do,” Sharp replied loudly from behind EJ, “And if you’d like her to remain alive, you will withdraw your men and let us pass.”

There was a quick, mumbled conversation from outside the room before the familiar voice spoke again, “This is Colonel Sheppard. I’m coming in, alone.”

“Sheppard, don’t-” EJ tried to yell, but Sharp yanked hard on the grip he had in her hair, pulling a gun from behind his back to press it against her head.

“Slowly, Colonel Sheppard,” Sharp called out, “with your hands in full view at all times.”

John came around the doorway as he was directed, dressed in his black BDUs, a Kevlar vest covering his chest. He had given someone else his P90, but his Colt was still strapped to his thigh.

“Colonel Baran,” John greeted her evenly. He took in the bruises and cuts, both fresh and old, covering EJ's body. She wore only the remains of her pale lavender tee shirt and plain cotton navy-blue boy shorts, both stained with various unidentifiable fluids. He took in the deep bruising around her right wrist, the bones misaligned and obviously broken. He saw the fresh slice along her collarbone, blood still slowly dripping down her body and the track marks on the inside of her right arm, in several different stages of healing. He narrowed his eyes at the thick chains wrapped around each of her limbs and her neck, skin broken and festering under them. The only part of her not covered in grime and blood was her left forearm, the blue-silver symbols completely free of any obstructions.

“Colonel Sheppard,” EJ acknowledged, “I was just telling Mr. Sharp here that the people I work with have poor decision-making skills.”

“That’s entirely true,” John shrugged, “I blame you.”

“How is this my fault?” EJ scowled, “You’re the one who doesn’t follow orders.”

“I follow orders,” John rolled his eyes, “of superior officers who don’t have the _same rank_ as me.”

“Sure, but only when you happen to agree with them,” EJ replied.

“I hate to interrupt this _touching_ reunion,” Sharp pressed the gun harder underneath EJ’s jaw, “Colonel Sheppard, withdraw your men. Let Chaos and I leave or I’ll put a bullet in her brain.”

“I don’t think they’re going to listen,” John drawled, then raised his voice to be heard outside the room, “You guys feel like letting Mr. Sharp leave with Colonel Baran?”

“We’d rather just blow up the building, sir,” a female voice yelled back, “Can we do that instead?”

“You brought Captain Boom-Boom?” EJ asked, only to receive another jab under her jaw from Sharp’s gun.

“Sorry, Sharp,” John drawled with a quick shrug, “Marines. What're you gonna do?”

“What are you trying to accomplish here, Colonel Sheppard?” Sharp narrowed his eyes at the lanky man still standing just inside the doorway.

EJ flicked her eyes to the man standing in the corner, the shiny, black disc abandoned on the table next to him in favor of pointing his automatic weapon at John.

“Intent equals power,” John relaxed his hands at his sides, understanding coming into his eyes as a smile bloomed on his face.

“What the hell does that mean?” Sharp questioned, “Why are you smiling?”

“I’m not trying to accomplish anything here, Sharp,” John said easily, “Besides what I’ve already done.”

“You haven’t done anything,” Sharp snarled, “I can kill Chaos and then your rescue mission will have been for nothing.”

“I made it into this room, didn't I? I never said this was a rescue mission,” John smiled dangerously, “And I don’t think she's going to let you kill her that easily.”

“With her body in the shape that it is,” Sharp yanked hard on her hair, “Chaos is in no position to do anything to me. And you'll only get one shot off, Colonel Sheppard, before my men riddle your body with bullets.”

“I don’t think I’ll be needing more than one shot,” John gave a one-shouldered shrug, “I’m going to give you one chance to let Colonel Baran go and let my men take you into custody. You won't be harmed if you comply. I can't say the same if you refuse.”

“Get out of my way, Sheppard,” Sharp commanded angrily, shoving the gun harder into EJ’s jaw, “Order your Marines to let us through.”

“If you jab me with that fucking gun one more time,” EJ growled lowly, “You’re going to regret it.”

Sharp cocked the hammer back on the gun and purposely jabbed it into the soft skin under EJ’s jaw.

“Give the order, Sheppard,” Sharp insisted.

“To be fair,” John said easily, “I did give you a chance to avoid this.”

John pulled his gun, firing a single shot into the black disk on the table in the corner. The four goons in the room were smashed to the floor, weapons ripped out of their hands by an unseen force. Sharp was thrown backwards against the farthest wall, his gun left hovering in the air next to EJ. The chains around her limbs and neck snapped open, clanging to the ground as the Marines in the hall rushed in, led by Captain Cadman.

EJ turned slowly, grabbing Sharp’s gun from where it was still hovering mid-air with her left hand. She aimed it at Sharp, firing two steady shots, one to each of his knees.

“I told you,” EJ spoke in a dangerously calm tone over Sharp’s screams of pain, “Not to jab me with the fucking gun.”

“Captain,” John ordered the women next to him, “Secure the men on the floor.”

“Their legs are broken,” EJ continued in the same tone, stepping closer to Sharp carefully over the dirty floor, “They won’t need much securing.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Cadman nodded once, “We’ll call the medics in.”

“You betrayed me,” EJ stopped an arm’s length away from Sharp, who was still pressed hard against the wall, “You kept me chained up and pumped me full of drugs, you cut into my skin, you broke my bones, you bruised most of my body. But all of that I could have forgiven,” EJ raised the gun to press it into his forehead, “But you made one _huge_ fucking mistake, Edmund, which I cannot forgive. You used my family against me.”

“You have no _family_ , Chaos,” Sharp gritted out, “These people don’t care about you. They are only using you for your abilities, just like everyone else has since you were created.”

“Once I would have believed you, Edmund,” EJ held the gun steady against his forehead, “But you see that man standing behind me?”

John stepped forward to place a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to avoid the more seriously injured areas.

“Sheppard is nothing more than another man who has used you for his own purposes,” Sharp said defiantly.

“John is the other half of my heart,” EJ continued as if Sharp hadn’t spoken, “The missing piece in my soul. He is mine, as I am his. He won’t even fucking _blink_ if I decide to splatter your brains across this wall. And you want to know why?”

“Because I know her better than she knows herself,” John finished for her as she dropped her arm, handing him the gun.

“I’m going to show you how it feels to endure everything I have gone through,” EJ stepped forward and took Sharp’s face between her hands, “John, you might want to close your mind for this.”

Sharp’s eyes widened and he started screaming as EJ pushed every feeling she had buried deep under layers of calm indifference since she was eight years old into his head. She released him suddenly and his eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed to the floor.

EJ swayed where she stood and John put his arms around her, helping her gently to the floor.

“Didn’t know you could do that,” John said quietly, brushing a piece of hair away from her face.

“ _Sed nec ego_ ,” EJ whispered, closing her eyes, “I’m going to pass out soon, even with all the stims in my system.” [Latin: Neither did I.]

“That’s probably a good thing,” John smiled down at her, “Don’t want you giving the doctors a hard time when they fix you up.”

“ _Lorem ipsum me non audit_ ,” EJ smiled weakly, “Hey, before we go home, can we do one thing?” [Latin: Thanks for not listening to me.]

“Anything you want, _dulcis_ ,” John leaned close to press a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I was thinking,” EJ started hesitantly, forcing her eyes open to meet his stare.

John turned his head to the side so she could whisper in his ear. When she finished, he smiled widely, turning to press a kiss against her lips.

“We can do that,” he grinned at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently decided that Mark Sheppard was the perfect person to base the bad guy on. There's a link somewhere in the chapter with his picture, if you don't know who he is...in which case your geek card should be revoked immediately.


	23. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Dave's job offer came to me when I was re-watching season 4, episode 15, entitled 'Outcast'. In it, John Sheppard says about his brother, "That's what he does, he handles things."

Dave came into the SGC infirmary and asked a passing nurse where he could find John and EJ. He was pointed to a semi-private recovery room at the far end of the hallway. He walked in with only a perfunctory knock to see John wrapped protectively around EJ, both of them dozing lightly in EJ’s hospital bed. John looked over with a smile when Dave pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down.

“Hey, Dave,” John greeted him, “What are you doing here?”

“I just had a meeting with General O’Neill, General Landry, General Carter,” Dave swiped a hand across his forehead, “and the President.”

“Of the United States?” John raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, that one,” Dave leaned back comfortably in the chair, “Apparently, Jack was serious about the recruitment thing. The President offered me a job. He wants me to be the official liaison between the IOA, Homeworld Command, the SGC, and Atlantis. It seems there is some concern that important information is not being passed along properly. He wanted someone that both the IOA and SGC personnel would be comfortable with, as well as someone who could handle any ‘crazy crap’ like the last two weeks. Basically, they want me to 'handle' any situations that may come up on Earth regarding the Stargate.”

“And the four of them decided you would be best for the job,” John grinned.

“Apparently, anyone that can handle the two of you,” Dave pointed a finger at John and EJ in turn, “without resorting to any type of physical violence is immensely qualified for the job.”

“We’re not that bad,” EJ mumbled, blinking her eyes open to look at Dave, “But you should take the job anyway. The IOA needs someone working for them that has more than three brain cells to rub together.”

“I think that was supposed to be a compliment,” Dave chuckled, “Thanks, I guess.”

“So what did you tell the President?” John asked curiously.

“I told him I’d take the job,” Dave smiled widely, “He’s giving me two months to find a decent replacement CEO at the company.”

“Congratulations,” EJ grinned at him, “And condolences. Your life just got a lot more difficult.”

“Truer words,” Dave nodded, “How long until they let you out of here, EJ? You’ve been here five days, I’m surprised you haven’t busted out already.”

“She tried this afternoon,” John drawled, “I practically had to sit on her to keep her here.”

“Hey!” EJ poked him with a finger, “I’m not the one who wanted to cuddle, Sheppard.”

“How else was I supposed to get you to stay in bed, Sheppard?” John grabbed the hand not wrapped in a cast and laid it across his chest with a grin, “Jen said she’d kick both our asses if I helped you escape.”

“Sheppard?” Dave raised an eyebrow at his brother.

“Oh, yeah,” John smiled brightly at Dave, “Dave, meet your new sister-in-law, Emmaline Sheppard. We got married yesterday.”

Dave blinked at the two of them, “In the _infirmary_?”

“Yup,” EJ grinned, “I proposed to John before I passed out when he came to rescue me. I think Jack pulled a few strings to get all the paperwork in order for us in only three days.”

“Couldn’t take the chance you’d change your mind,” John shrugged.

“We’re planning on having a ceremony on Atlantis in a couple months,” EJ told Dave, “I’m thinking on Rising Day. Almost everyone has the day off anyway and hopefully we can get everyone’s families to come to the City.”

“We just wanted to get all the official paperwork taken care of while we were here on Earth,” John ran his fingers up and down EJ’s arm, “Before we head back home.”

“That reminds me,” EJ looked up at John, “Vala said she’s going to get us trinium rings made as a wedding gift. She has contacts that can get the materials and forge the rings.”

“I’m not sure I trust Vala’s judgment when it comes to jewelry,” John said wryly.

“Daniel is helping her with the design,” EJ grinned, “So it won’t be too ridiculous.”

“You two are nuts,” Dave shook his head and stood, leaning over to drop a kiss onto EJ’s forehead, “Welcome to the family, EJ.”

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ *

 

_One week later -[Aftermath ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1271164)_

_One year later -[Honeymoon ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1607171)_

_One year later -[Bonus Chapter for Honeymoon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1775860)_

_One year later -[Classified ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1256776)_

_Two years later -[Alternative ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1439860)_

 

* _ShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadowShadow_ *

 

 _Two and a half years later_ …

 

“John.”

“Mmmph.”

“John,” EJ smacked him lightly in the arm, “Wake up.”

“What?” John slurred as he turned his head toward her, “What’sa matter?”

“Time to go,” EJ’s face paled and she put a hand over her large, rounded belly, breathing deeply.

“ _What_?” John sat up quickly, turning the lights to full with a quick thought, “It’s not time yet. We still have two weeks.”

“Tell that to your children,” EJ said evenly, levering herself out of the bed, “They seem rather insistent on getting out now.”

“Crap, okay,” John got up quickly, throwing on the closest shirt he could find, “I’ll call-”

**My _Medicum_ has already been notified and is awaiting you at the infirmary.**

“Thanks, Tizzy,” John breathed a sigh of relief as the door chime sounded.

The door opened to reveal a sleepy-faced Evan, Ronon, and Teyla.

“Tizzy told us it was time,” Evan grinned, “She sent us here to help you get to the infirmary.”

“Rodney accompanied Jennifer,” Teyla reached forward to take one of EJ’s hands, “Daniel and Vala went to wake Jack and Sam so they could dial Earth to get Dave and Rebecca here. Amelia, Laura, Radek, and Kanaan are watching the children.”

John stepped forward to take EJ’s other hand and Ronon led them all out of the room.

“You guys don’t have to all be here for this,” EJ shook her head, “It’s the middle of the night. This could take a while.”

“You are the last of the _Cultores_ to have _haeres_ ,” Ronon looked over his shoulder at them, “and the only ones to have two at once.” [Latin: heirs]

“The entire City is waiting to meet Luke and Leia,” Evan rolled his eyes, “There’s even a pool going. I think Jack won again.”

“He usually does,” John smiled.

“For the last time,” EJ huffed, “I am _not_ naming my children Luke and Leia.”

“But Emma,” John pouted at her, “They’re the perfect names for twins who have freaky mind powers. And you know they’re both going to have-”

“John,” EJ gave him a sideways glance, “Don’t make me shoot you.”

“You’re mean, Sheppard,” John sighed at her.

“Suck it up, Sheppard,” EJ smiled up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And DONE! I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you have just as much fun reading it. 
> 
> Questions, comments, and kudos are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr - truestargoddess- for Stargate related things!


End file.
